Ninja Pengembara 2 : Revenge
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Tsunade yang masih menyalahkan Sakura atas kematian Dan Kato. Bahkan berubah menjadi dendam. Karena dendamnya itu, ia pun mulai mengumpulkan jago-jago bayaran untuk memburu dan membunuh Sakura/Not for U-20/ Need concrit, Not Flame/EPILOGUE INSIDE/.
1. Langkah Awal

© Masashi Kishimoto ©

.

.

.

Deskripsi minim

.

.

Kalo nggak suka, tinggalkan tanpa meninggalkan sampah

.

.

Langkah Awal

.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin naik tinggi. Sinarnya memancar terik dan terasa panas menyengat kulit. Sepertinya sang raja siang itu ingin menampakkan kekuasaannya pada seluruh makhluk bumi.

"Huh... Panas sekali udara siang ini," desis seorang gadis jelita memakai gaun qipao.

Sebentar-sebentar dia menyusut peluh yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Wajahnya yang bersih dan cantik nampak kemerahan. Namun keadaan itu malah semakin menambah kecantikan parasnya.

"Yahhh. Seperti terpanggang di atas tumpukan bara api saja layaknya. Ayolah bergegas, agar kita  
bisa tiba lebih cepat di desa depan sana itu," seorang pemuda tampan mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, yang tampak sengaja ia biarkan terbuka pada bagian dada. Dia juga mengenakan celana panjang yang berjalan di sebelahnya menimpali.

Seusai berkata demikian, pemuda itu pun melangkah lebih cepat memasuki daerah hutan yang cukup luas. wanita cantik bergaun qipao itu juga bergegas mempercepat langkahnya menjajari pemuda berkemeja putih. Mereka terus melangkah menyusuri jalan di tengah-tengah hutan. Tampak kalau jalanan yang mereka lalui sudah biasa di lewati orang. Hawa panas yang menyengat kulit itu mulai berkurang ketika angin berhembus menyegarkan.

"Masih jauhkah desa yang kau maksud itu, Sasuke?" tanya gadis jelita itu, tak sabar. Sepertinya ia kini ingin segera tiba di pedesaan untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Aku hanya menduga-duga saja. Tapi dengan adanya jalan setapak di hutan ini, pasti ada perkampungan di daerah ini," sahut pemuda tampan berkemeja putih berambut model emo yang tak lain adalah Sasuke

"Huh! Kalau hanya menduga-duga saja, aku pun bisa," tukas gadis jelita itu, cemberut.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja melihat kekasihnya merajuk. Dibiarkannya saja ketika gadis itu melangkah mendahuluinya. Pemuda itu tahu, Sakura, kekasih merah muda-nya hanya merasa jengkel dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Lihat ini!" teriak Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti menemukan  
sesuatu.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri. Dan memang jarak antara mereka terpisah sekitar seratusan meter lebih, sehingga pemuda itu belum sempat mengetahui apa yang telah ditemukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa dengan orang itu, Sakura" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat sesosok manusia yang tergeletak di depan Sakura.

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya ia telah mati" sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang yang sudah di perkirakan menjadi mayat.

"Orang ini… sebelum tewas, ia berupaya melarikan diri" Sasuke seperti begumam.

Sasuke segera mengikuti bercak darah yang tercecer di atas permukaan tanah. Sambil mengikuti bercak darah itu, Sasuke mengamati sekeliling, dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka terdapat pedati. Maka Sasuke pun bergerak di ikuti Sakura memeriksa isi pedati.

Pemuda itu semakin terkejut ketika melihat belasan sosok mayat bergelimpangan beberapa meter di  
depannya.

"Sepertinya mereka rombongan pemusik panggilan, Sakura. Lihat saja pedati-pedati ini!" jelas  
Sasuke lagi sambil memperlihatkan beberapa alat musik terdapat di dalam pedati itu.

"Hm... Apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka?" gumam Sakura bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Segera diperiksanya sosok-sosok mayat yang bergelimpangan tak karuan itu. Di antaranya juga terdapat mayat wanita.

"Mungkinkah mereka telah bertemu perampok di tempat ini?" duga gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura", Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu, cepat menyahuti. "Karena semua barang-barang mereka sepertinya masih utuh. Dan lagi, kalau betul bertemu perampok, pasti wanita-wanita itu tidak akan dibunuh. Perampok-perampok itu pasti akan menawannya, karena wajah mereka cukup cantik-cantik juga."

"Kalau bukan perampok, lalu siapa yang telah membantai mereka sedemikian kejam? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau mereka dibunuh tanpa sebab yang jelas"

"Bisa saja rombongan pemusik lain yang merasa iri dengan mereka. Mungkin robongan pemusik ini lebih  
terkenal dan lebih disukai daripada yang lainnya?" sahut Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura tidak membantah ucapan kekasihnya, ia lebih memilih segera memeriksa mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan

"Sasu… semua korban bacokan senjata tajam" ucap Sakura sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh mayat wanita muda di depannya.

Sasuke ikut memeriksa luka pada mayat yang di perlihatkan oleh Sakura.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan ke lengan Sasuke ketika mencoba memeriksa luka pada mayat wanita muda tadi, tapi masalahnya, luka tersebut terdapat tepat di payudara. Sehingga, ketika Sasuke menjulurkan tangan memeriksa, tangannya malah mendapat tamparan dari Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, ia mengerti kenapa Sakura berbuat demikian.

"Sakura, dia ini sudah jadi mayat, aku tidak tertarik dengan mayat"

"Tetap saja kau ingin mengambil kesempatan" gerutu Sakura. "Periksa saja pria itu"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Kenapa harus mengambil kesempatan pada mayat. Bukankah kau ada"

"Ish! Dasar mesum!" kembali Sakura menggerutu pada Sasuke. Tapi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau suka kan?" Sasuke masih menggoda Sakura sesaat.

"Sasuuuu…" seru Sakura semakin merona.

Sasuke tertawa, "Ha…ha..ha… iya..iya.. dasar galak!"Sasuke menurut dan memeriksa mayat pria paruh baya yang di maksud Sakura.

"Senjata apa yang di pakai sampai membuat luka sehalus ini" gumam Sasuke kembali menunjukan wajah keseriusannya.

Sebagai seorang yang sudah berpengalaman, Sasuke sudah mengenali setiap detil dari setiap luka yang di torehkan oleh setiap jenis senjata tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berpindah kesamping Sasuke sambil ikut, memeriksa luka bacokan yang ada pada tubuh mayat tadi.

"Pedang paling tajam sekalipun, tidak akan membuat goresan luka sehalus ini" kembali Sasuke terdengar menggumam.

"Memang beda?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Luka ini seolah-olah muncul begitu saja" gumamnya lagi.

"Mungkinkah jenis jutsu tertentu? Yang tidak menggunakan senjata" Sakura kembali bertanya dan mencoba menduga.

"Jutsu seperti apa?" Sasuke yang balik kebingungan.

"Seperti milik Naruto, mungkin"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Jutsu milik Naruto adalah sekumpulan angin yang bergerak berputar dan bersumbu dengan sangat cepat, sehingga bisa menggores atau merobek sasarannya, masalahnya putaran angin itu tidak beraturan, tentus saja luka yang di hasilkan pula pastilah tidak beraturan"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengguna pasir seperti Gaara?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng, "pasir milik Gaara hanya menusuk, bukan membacok. Lagi pula luka yang di sebabkan oleh Pasir milik Gaara adalah seperti batu yang di asah tajam. Jadi bekasnya pastilah kasar. Tidak sehalus ini"

Sakura terdiam lagi mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia juga kurang pandai dalam hal seperti ini, yang berbau penyidikan.

"Sudahlah, kita kuburkan saja mayat-mayat ini. Dan segera ke desa berikut. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa menemukan petunjuk"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia pun mulai mengikuti sang kekasih untuk menguburkan mayat-mayat itu dengan layak.

...

...

...

Dendam Tsunade pada Sakura masih belum padam. Saking dendamnya, dia tidak segan mengeluarkan uang banyak, bahkan sampai merelakan tubuhnya. Dia mulai banyak melakukan seleksi pada jagoan-jagoan. Tidak peduli dia berasal darimana atau golongan mana. Yang pasti ia memiliki kemampuan dan mau bekerja pada Tsunade.

Kini berkumpullah beberapa orang terpilih yang mau di pekerjakan oleh Tsunade. Mereka semua duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

Semua jago-jago ini sudah cukup lama menemani Tsunade dan cukup meyakinkan bagi Tsunade agar bisa di percaya untuk melaksanakan tugas.

Dari paling kiri Tsunade, telah duduk seorang pria berambut merah berwajah tampan baby face. Dia di panggil Sasori. Di belakang Sasori berdiri sebuah boneka kayu ukuran manusia. Keahliannya adalah mengendalikan benda atau makhluk hidup menjadi seperti bonekanya. Konon, karena kemampuannya itu, ia bisa dengan mudah melakukan pemerkosaan.

Duduk di sebelah Sasori duduk pria berambut merah pula, bertubuh kurus. Dia dipanggil Nagato. Dia pria yang selalu di temani kecapi perak. Dengan kemampuannya memainkan kecapi ini, dia sering di menghibur Tsunade. Dan satu-satunya pria yang tidak pernah tidur dengan Tsunade, namun dialah pria yang paling menunjukan kesetiaan pada Tsunade. Dia pulalah yang paling menunjukan rasa hormat dan paling menjaga ucapan pada Tsunade

Di samping Nagato, duduk pria tua berambut putih. Di usianya yang sudah uzur ini, namun masih menampakan kesegaran laksana anak muda. Dialah Jiraiya, dia lebih menyukai taijutsu, dan memiliki peliharaan seekor katak raksasa. Katak itu bisa mengeluarkan racun, bahkan permukaan kulitnya juga beracun.

Setelah Jiraiya ada seorang pria gemuk. Chouji, di pinggangnya terdapat pedang yangs selalu ia sampirkan. Tapi jangan Salah, meskipun ia bertubuh tambun, ia sangat ahli dan lincah dalam bermain golok. Ciri lain pada chouji adalah selalu membawa buntalan yang konon isinya adalah berbagai jenis makannan. Mulutnya seperti tidak pernah berhenti mengunyah.

"Karena kalian sudah berkumpul, aku ingin memberi kalian tugas"

"Tsunade sayang" sahut Jiraiya, meski dia sudah tua tapi dialah yang paling genit pada Tsunade, "Tugas apa gerangan yang membuat kau mengumpulkan kami"

"Tujuanku mau meyewa kalian, karena aku ingin, kalian membunuh mantan bawahan _Dan Kato_ , calon suamiku" tatapan Tsunade menjam pada orang bayarannya, "Dia berambut merah muda, namanya Sakura"

"Jadi kau mengumpulkan kami, hanya untuk mencari dan membunuh seorang gadis? Bukan jadi pengawalmu?" Sasori menatap Tsunade dalam-dalam.

"Memang itu tujuannya, yang sekarang kalian lakukan adalah memenuhi keinginanku. Dan tugas kalian adalah temukan dan bunuh Sakura" tegas Tsunade.

"Kau cukup menyewa salah satu di antara kami kan?" sahut Jiraiya, "Atau karena kau juga butuh di selangkangi"

"Bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu, oran tua?" desis Nagato, sebagai orang yang menghormati Tsunade. Tentu saja ia juga tersinggung dengan ucapan Jiraiya yang ia anggap kurang ajar.

"Huh.. pria impoten ini tersinggung atau karena kau iri padaku yang sudah tua tapi bisa menikmati Tsunade?"

"Kau.." Nagato menggeram.

Setelah berkata demikian, jemari tangan kanannya bergerak memetik dawai kecapi.

Creeeng!

Wuss!

Terasa adanya serangan yang tidak terlihat, terasa menyambar di depan wajah Jiraiya.

"Nagato! Berhenti!" Tsunade menghentikan Nagato mendentingkan dawai kecapi miliknya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi jika Nagato sudah memetik dawai kecapinya.

Sasori hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali beralih pandangan pada Tsunade, "Sehebat apa wanita ini, sampai-sampai kau menyewa kami, bahkan merelakan semuanya?"

"Kehebatannya mungkin bisa di atasi oleh salah satu di antara kalian. Tapi bukankah jika lebih banyak melakukan pencarian akan lebih baik. Dan aku juga sudah mendengar, kalau ia di temani oleh seseorang yang menghentikan Yahiko dan Ninja kegelapan, yang ingin berkuasa" jawab Tsunade.

"Yahiko? Kau pasti bercanda, Yahiko memilik jutsu yang hebat, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau ada yang berhasil membunuhnya" Jiraiya tidak percaya.

"Kau kenal Yahiko?" Tsunade menatap Jiraiiya.

"Dia dulunya adalah muridku, tapi setelah berhasil menguasai Jutsu Abadi, ia meninggalkanku. Dan juga sudah melampauiku" desah Jiraiya

"Begitu, ya. Kalau memang orang yang mengalahkan Yahiko itu bersama Sakura, itu artinya kau juga tidak bisa menangkap dan membunuh Sakura begitu saja "

"Sudahlah", Jiraiya menarik nafas, ia tidak peduli apakah Yahiko benar-benar mati atau tidak. "Yang pasti aku akan membawa kepala wanita itu padamu, tidak peduli jika ia ditemani oleh orang hebat. Dan aku minta bayaran, jika itu berhasil"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau jadi budak sex ku, selama yang aku mau, sampai aku puas" seringai Jiraiya muncul, membayangkan wanita menggiurkan itu menjadi budak sex nya.

"Jiraiya…" kembali Nagato menggeram.

"Seumur hidup pun aku mau, jika itu berhasil kau lakukan" jawab Tsunade sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tsunade-sama" seru Nagato. Ia sama sekali tidak rela membayangkan orang yang ia hormati di perlakukan seperti binatang oleh bajingan tua seperti Jiraiya.

Dan tampak Tsunade mengabaikan Nagato.

"Aku ikut Tsunade-sama. Aku juga akan membawa kepala gadis itu untukmu" Nagato mengimbuhkan.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bersaing, Kurus" sahut Jiraiya menanggapi Nagato.

"Saat aku yang berhasil, jauhi Nona Tsunade" Nagato menantang Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mendengus menyetujui.

"Aku juga ikut!" sahut Sasori.

Melihat antusiasme nya Sasori, Nagato mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Di banding Jiraiya, menurut penilaian Nagato, Sasori jauh lebih baik. Beda dengan Jiraiya yang memikirkan sex semata dengan Tsunade. Sasori setidaknya memiliki rasa suka pada Tsunade. Dan itu masih lebih baik.

"Kalau aku, asalkan kau memberiku makanan banyak" Chouji yang dari tadi diam, kini ikutan berbicara. Untuk yang satu ini tidak perlu di khawatirkan oleh Nagato.

"Kapan kami bisa mulai, Tsunade?" tanya Sasori menujukan kalau ia makin tidak sabar.

"Seperti apa wajahnya, kalau sekedar berambut merah muda, kan banyak. Grauppp!" Chouji menambahkan sambil melahap makanannya.

Tsunade menatap Chouji. Sementara yang di tatap, nampak tidak acuh, ia malah makin lahap dengan makanannya.

"Benar… aku sudah memiliki sketsa wajahnya" jawab Tsunade.

"Sebelum berangkat, aku ingin meminta jatahku" Jiraiya malah menatap selangkangan Tsunade.

"Hey… seharusnya giliranku" Sasori menimpali.

"Kita gantian saja"

"Tidak, Jiraiya! Untuk kali ini, cukup Sasori saja" jawab Tsunade menengahi pertengkaran yang akan di mulai antara Sasori dan Jiraiya.

"Apa?"

"Ini hukuman untukmu. Karena muridmu yang telah membunuh _Dan Kato_ " jawab Tsunade sambil menarik Sasori.

"Woy.. dia itu mantan muridku, dan aku tidak ada hubungannya"

"Tetap saja. Sekarang cepatlah menemukan Sakura, atau aku tidak akan pernah menjatahimu lagi. Bahkan jatah dari para maidku" ketus Tsunade, "Dan kalian harus hati-hati, si kembar tak berperasaan sebentar lagi juga akan datang" imbuh Tsunade sambil meninggalkan yang lain.

"Masih ada lagi selain kami?"

"Hm.. Dikenal sebagai pasangan Emas dan Perak, Gin dan Kin"

"Nyonya Tsunade, aku minta pamit, ada yang harus kulakukan sebentar"

Tsunade mengangguk sebelum hilang di balik pintu bersama Sasori

Jiraiya menatap Chouji yang makin berisik dengan makanannya. Selanjutnya ia menatap Nagato yang mulai meninggalkannya.

Jiraiya malah kesal. Tapi karena masih tidak mau rugi, ia merapatkan kupingnya di dinding kamar yang baru saja tsunade dan Sasori masuki.

Suara berdecit dan benturan paha terdengar ke luar kamar, membuat si Bandot tua seperti Jiraiya merasa panas dingin. Ia makin memaki-maki karena bayangannya yang ingin menikmati tubuh Tsunade, tidak tersampaikan.

Dan akhirnya para maid yang ada pun menjadi tujuan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya meninggalkan tempatnya, sementara erangan Sasori mulai mendominasi dari pada erangan Tsunade.

Brakk!

Sebelum Jiraiya beranjak, suara pintu di dobrak dengan paksa terdengar.

Jiraiya menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampaklah oleh Jiraiya, dua pria yang sangat mirip rupa, yang membedakan adalah warna rambut mereka, yang satu berwarna kuning kekemasan dan yanglain berwarna putih keperakan.

"Kami ingin menemui Tsunade" sergah pria berambut kuning, kalau menilik dari perkenalan melalui Tsunade tadi maka dialah yang bernama Gin.

"Tsunade sedang bersenang-senang" kali ini dengan sikap tidak peduli Chouji yang menjawab, ia tetap asyik menikmati makanannya.

"Hey Kak Gin" adiknya yang beramput putih keperakan, bernama Kin berbicara sambil melangkah ke tempat Chouji, "Aku menemukan mainan baru" serunya lagi.

"Hey, Gendut! Aku minta makanannmu" Kin mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih makanan yang ada di depan Chuouji.

Wutt!

Chouji dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Chouji mengayunkan goloknya. Kin juga tidak kalah cepat, ia menghindari bacokan pria gendut tadi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau berani sekali memanggilku gendut. Lalu kau ingin mengambil makananku. Karena kedua hal itu, aku akan membencimu" Chuji langsung menyerang sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas ke bawah.

Plak!

Kin menahan lengan Chouji yang mengayun memegang pedang.

"Hiaaaah...!"

Chouji melepaskan tangannya dan menebaskan pedangnya ke samping, tapi pedang itu segera meliuk dan jadi menghujam ke dada Kin.

Suuut...!

Kin melompat miring, pedang itu lolos dari sasaran. Kaki Chouji segera menendang siku lengan yang memegangi pedang itu.

Bet!

Plaak!

Dengan sigap, tangan Chouji yang bebas menahan tendangan Kin.

Tapi begitu serangannya di tahan, Kin memutar tubuh dan melayangkan tendangannya dan mengenai dada Chouji.

Buk!

Sungguh hebat dan kuatnya tendangan Kin, badan Chouji yang tambun itu terlempar dan melayang menghantam dinding.

Bruk!

Hiyaa!

Dengan buru-buru Chouji bangun dan menyerang kembali. Tendangan keras dari Kin nampak tidak memberikan pengaruh padanya.

Wuss!

Tiba-tiba terasa aneh, gerakan Chouji dan Kin yang tadi ingin saling menghantam berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" teriak Chouji

Chouji yang mengenal kalau pemilik jutsu yang bisa mengendalikan tubuh orang lain laksana _boneka_ _marionett_.

Chouji dan Kin menoleh, mereka melihat Sasori sedang mengulurkan kedua tangan dengan jari yang membuka. Bagi Kin itu cukup aneh. Tapi bagi Chouji yang merupakan sahabat Sasori, tentu saja tahu, jika saja Sasori menggerakan jari-jarinya maka mereka berdua akan bergerak seperti mengendalikan mereka.

"Aku heran denganmu, tapi, aku bisa bebas dari sihir murahanmu!" ucap Kin, ia mulai menggerakan anggota tubuhnya. Ia mencabut pedangnya.

Sasori menggerakan kelima jarinya dan hasilnya adalah, Kin malah mengarahkan pedangnya ke lehernya sendiri. Kin kaget.

"Diam! Atau ku buat kau memotong lehermu sendiri" ucap Sasori.

Gin yang melihat hal itu, maka ia pun bergerak sangat cepat dan muncul di belakang Sasori.

"Aku tahu, kau menggunakan string gaib, dengan itu, kau bisa mengendalikan tubuh mereka. Tapi aku merasa kalau string gaibmu tidak menempel padaku. Itu artinya aku bebas dan menggorok batang lehermu" Gin di belakang Sasori, bersuara perlahan seperti berbisik.

"Cukup Gin, Kin, Sasori. Aku menyewa kalian bukan untuk saling membunuh" suara Tsunade muncul dengan menutupi tubuh dengan kain seadanya.

"Hentikan keributan ini" imbuh Tsunade.

"Hey.. kak!" seru Kin pada Gin saat melihat Tsunade muncuk setengah telanjang, "Sepertinya wanita ini terganggu, bagaimana kalau kita memuaskan dia. Kau mau pilih mana. Depan atau belakang, buatku sama saja"

Jreng!

Akk!

Sebuah suara dawai kecapi di petik secara bersamaan. Dan hasilnya malah membuat Kin terlempar.

Gin yang masih berada di belakang Sasori kaget melihat adik kembarnya terlempar oleh suara kecapi tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, jaga ucapanmu pada Nyonya Tsunade" suara datar tiba-tiba muncul. Gin dan Kin menoleh. Di depan pintu telah berdiri Nagato.

"Ha…ha…ha… lain kali. Lebih baik kalian langsung bertindak dari pada berbicara. Kalau tidak, rangka yang di kebiri itu akan marah jika kalian berbicara seperti tadi" seru Jiraiya sambil tertawa.

"Sudah lah! Aku malas bertengkar hari ini" ucap Gin sambil melepaskan pedangnya yang menempel di leher Sasori. "Hey, _Oppai_ besar, apa yang harus kami lakukan"

"Temukan. Wanita berambut merah muda bernama Sakura, bunuh dia. Sketsa wajahnya ada di ruanganku yang lain" sahut Tsunade.

"Tidak perlu bertanya lebih, temukan dan bunuh dia, hadiah apapun yang kalian mau akan ku penuhi jika kalian berhasil" Tsunade memotong ucapan Kin yang kelihatan hendak bertanya.

"Sasori bebaskan mereka, dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kita tadi" perintah Tsunade lagi, selanjutnya ia meninggalkan yang lain kembali kekamarnya.

...

SSS

...

Meski matahari sudah mulai setengah perjalanan menuju peraduannya. Sesosok bertubuh kurus, berambut merah sedang duduk bersila. Sebentar ia menatap langit di bawah pohon rindang. Jari jemarinya menari di atas kecapinya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pria tadi, terdapat pula di atas jalanan rombongan dengan pedati sedang melintas. Sebagian ada yang berjalan kaki sambil menenteng berbagai alat musik. Sementara para wanitanya berada dalam pedati. Sesekali terdengar tawa dan canda dari para gadis tersebut.

Kalau di lihat, bisa di duga mereka adalah kelompok pemusik panggilan. Mereka memang berencana akan melakukan pertunjukan di desa yang ada di depan mereka.

 _Datang dari jauh membawa duka._

 _Merambah hutan belantara_

 _Dekat menebarkan luka._

 _Mencerca tanpa bersuara_

 _Meski di hati dendam membara._

 _Mencari durjana penyebab sengsara._

Para rombongan itu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu mendengar alunan suara kecapi yang di petik oleh pria berambut merah dan bertubuh kurus tadi. Tawa dan canda para gadis itu pun berhenti seketika.

Meski untuk orang biasa, alunan musik itu sangatlah indah. Tapi bagi seniman musik seperti mereka, alunan musik itu terdengar menyimpan kesedihan dan rasa sepi.

"Suara itu sangat indah, tapi menyimpan kesedihan mendalam" salah seorang yang membawa gendang mulai buka suara.

"Benar sekali. Rasa-rasanya, di antara kita mungkin tidak ada yang menandingi permainan kecapinya" sahut yang lain, ia juga membawa kecapi.

Semua setuju. Mereka menoleh ke pria yang tempatnya agak jauh di depan mereka. Maka mereka pun bergegas menemui dan berusaha mengajak bicara pada pria yang berambut merah tadi.

"Tuan!" Sapa salah seorang di antara mereka, "Kalau saja Tuan merubah nada yang terkandung dalam petikan tuan tadi, tentu akan sangat indah"

Mendengar ucapan salah seorang rombongan itu, si pemilik kecapi itu mengangkat kepala. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, sebentar kemudian ia kembali menundukan kepala menatap dan melanjutkan memainkan alat musiknya.

Merasa tidak di gubris oleh yang di ajak bicara, mereka akhirnya rombongan itu memilih juga untuk mengabaikan si pemetik kecapi tadi.

"Mungkin dia tuli"

"Aku benci pemusik seperti kalian" untuk kali pertama, si pria rambut merah mulai bicara, "Bagus kalau kalian segera pergi" imbuhnya.

Nada mengusir tanpa jelas penyebabnya itu, membuat mereka tersinggung.

"Kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau raja huh!" bentak pria yang paling besar di antaranya, perangainya yang kasar dan temperment membuat ia yang mengawali naik pitam.

"Hajar saja si kurus ini, sekali remas dia juga akan mampus!" yang lain yang tersinggung juga ikut-ikutan memanasi.

Srettt!

Pria kasar tadi melolos pedangnya dengan sikap mengancam. Meskipun dalam keadaan marah, namun  
Pria itu tetap saja tidak sudi berbuat curang. Laki-laki ini belum juga melancarkan serangan, karena pemain kecapi itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Sikapnya benar-benar tidak peduli. Membuat pria kasar tadi menjadi kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tidak peduli, jika di katakan curang karena menyerang orang yang tidak siaga.

Wuss!

Pria kasar tadi menerjang.

Lelaki kurus pemetik kecapi tadi meliukan tubuhnya untuk menghindari sambaran pedang. Usai berbuat demikian. Ia menyodorkan kecapinya tepat mengenai perut si pria kasar tadi.

Duk!

Pria kasar tadi terjajar mundur sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya nampak meringis menahan sakit. Sementara si pemetik kecapi kembali duduk bersila dengan posisi siap memetik kecapinya

"Kurang ajar! Beri dia pelajaran agar lain kali tidak bersikap sombong dan memandang rendah orang lain!" perintah pria berwajah kasar mengisyaratkan beberapa orang rekannya untuk menghajar lelaki  
pemetik kecapi itu. Ia juga sadar kalau si pemetik Kecapi itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Haaat..!"

Si pemetik Kecapi tahu kalau mereka bukanlah rombongan pemusik sembarangan pula. Mereka semua di bekali dengan keahlian bela diri.

Baik di gunakan untuk bertarung melindungi harta mereka, maupun di pakai sebagai bagian pertunjukan di atas panggung.

Wuttt! Wuttt...!

Enam batang senjata berkelebat mengancam seluruh tubuh lelaki berambut merah itu. Namun  
dengan masih bersila, tubuh orang itu mendadak melayang dan berpindah ke tempat lain. Maka senjata orang-orang itu hanya membabat rerumputan kering.

Pria berwajah kasar tadi kembali menyusul serangan.

Lelaki pemetik kecapi itu hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk menghindari sambaran pedang lawan-lawannya. Lalu secara tak terduga kaki kanannya terangkat naik menghantam punggung orang yang terdekat yang saat itu sudah berada di depannya.

Zebbb!

"Heaaah...!"

Tapi pria berwajah kasar yang menjadi sasaran bukan orang bodoh. Mendapat serangan yang tak terduga itu, dia segera bergulingan menjauhi lawan sambil berteriak keras. Kemudian, cepat sekali pedangnya disabetkan ke arah kaki lawan.

"Mampus kau!" teriaknya yang merasa yakin kalau babatan pedangnya itu pasti akan memutuskan kaki lawan.

Namun untuk menjatuhkan si pemetik kecapi tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkannya. Karena pada saat yang tepat, kaki si pemetik kecapi telah lebih dulu menendang cepat ke arah punggung.

Bettt!

Dugkh!

"Aaakh...!"

Terdengar jerit kesakitan ketika ujung kaki lelaki pemetik kecapi itu menghantam punggung tepat dan keras. Tubuh pria tadi itu langsung terpental hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Dia segera bergegas bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya tampak menyeringai menahan rasa nyeri yang hebat di punggung.

"Uhhh...! Bangsat kau...!" pria berwajah kasar tadi makin maarah ia mengulang serangannya.

Ting! Ting!

"Aaakh!"

Leher pria berwajah kasar tadi tiba-tiba terpenggal bersamaan bunyi dawai kecapi yang di petik satu-satu.

Rekan yang lain membelalak menyaksikan kehebatan yang di hasilkan oleh suara petikan tadi. Seolah-olah kalau ada pedang kasat mata yang memotong leher pria tadi.

"Jutsu Gila!" seru salah satunya.

Mereka sesaat saling tatap. Dan akhirnya di putuskan untuk menyerang bersama-sama.

"Haat!, heyaat!"

Creeeng! Jreeeng!

"Aaaakh…aaah!"

Jeritan menyayat terdengar seketika. Ketika pria kurus tadi memetikan jarinya memetik dawai kecapinya secara bersamaan

Mereka semua terlempar kebelakang laksana di dorong oleh kekuatan tidak nampak. Tidak hanya itu tubuh mereka pun penuh luka sayatan. Bahkan sampai ada yang terpotong beberapa bagian.

"Kyaaaa…" jeritan terdengar dari para wanita.

Begitu mendengar keributan, mereka mencoba cari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan mereka justeru menjerit mendapati rekan pria mereka telah bermandikan darah dengan kondisi tubuh yang terpotong-potong.

"Kau iblis!"

Jerit salah satu di antara para wanita itu. Tapi..

Ting!

"Ukh!"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan ucapannya, tubuhnya sudah terbelah dua.

"Kyaaa…"

Sekali lagi para wanita itu menjerit kaget.

Ting! Ting!

Tubuh para wanita itu tumbang dengan tubuh yang seperti habis di bacok.

Pria berambut merah itu menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan mayat-mayat korbannya begitu saja.

…

-SSS-

…

Sasuke dan Sakura tengah duduk di sebuah kedai sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka.

"Gila!" gerutu salah seorang pengunjung kedai, "Sampai kapan si keparat itu membunuh para pemusik yang kita undang?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap, keduanya nampak serius dan penasaran mendengar gerutuan salah seorang pengunjung tadi.

"Tapi tidak hanya pemusik yang kita undang. Pemusik undangan lain juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sepertinya keparat ini, sangat membenci pemusik" yang lain menimpali.

"Benar sekali, bahkan kali ini lebih mengerikan lagi. Kalau sebelumnya ia hanya membacok para korbannya. Tapi kali ini ia memotong-motong tubuh korbannya dan membiarkan begitu saja" timpal yang lain.

Sasuke dan Sakura makin penasaran. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk menikmati pesanan mereka dari pada mendengarkan perbincangan pengunjung lain. Mereka juga yakin kalau para pengunjung itu tidak memiliki info yang bisa mereka ketahui lebih jauh.

"Sasu, aku penasaran pada pembunuh itu" suara Sakura di sela-sela santapnya. Ia sedikit berbisik karena tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui.

Sasuke menatap sekilas pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sayangnya, suara Sakura yang pelan masih bisa di dengar oleh salah satu pengunjung kedai.

"Hey.. Nona manis. Untuk apa kau mencari pembunuh itu, biarkan saja. Kau juga akan terbunuh nanti. Lebih baik kau melayaniku di ranjang. Sangat di sayangkan jika tubuh mulus dan menggiurkan yang kau miliki di buat cacat oleh pembunuh itu" usai berkata demikian pria tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak di ikuti oleh rekannya yang lain.

"Kurang Ajar!" Sakura langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam pada pria tadi. Ia sangat tersinggung merasa sangat di lecehkan oleh pria tadi.

"Sakura" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura agar bersabar.

"Huuuh!" Sakura kembali menjatuhkan pantatnya dengan kasar mendengar larangan Sasuke. Ia menjadi kehilangan selera makan akibat marahnya yang sempat membuncah.

"Sabarlah Sakura, jangan membuat keonaran, kita hanya sekedar lewat" Sasuke menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sejak bersama Sakura hampir setahun. Sasuke mengetahui sifat Sakura yang lain. Sakura sangat gampang penasaran, lalu yang lain, Sakura begitu mudah tersinggung. Tapi beruntunglah, Sakura juga penurut, seperti sekarang ini, meski sedang marah, ia tetap mengikuti permintaan Sasuke agar bersabar dan mengendalikan diri.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang cemberut sambil menopang dagu.

"Dengarkan saja perintah kawanmu itu. Atau mungkin dia setuju kau melayaniku di ranjang", kembali pria bercambang yang tadi menggoda Sakura, "Benarkan sobat" kali ini ucapannya di tujukan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba kehilangan senyumnya. Kali ini ia juga tersinggung. Ia berusaha memaafkan ucapan pria bercambang tadi dengan diam dan mengajak Sakura agar bersabar. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke juga mulai marah.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia kembali naik pitam. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Sakura" kembali suara Sasuke terdengar, tapi kali ini kedengaran menggeram.

"Sasuke, ku mohon, biarkan aku menghajar pria brengsek tidak tahu diri itu" kali ini Sakura memohon. Ia berharap Sasuke kali ini tidak melarang keinginannya.

"Kali ini aku memintamu usahakan jangan sampai membunuhnya" Meski Sasuke menggeram. Sasuke tetap tidak ingin Sakura menjatuhkan tangan terlengas pada pria yang akan menjadi lawannya.

Sakura seperti mendapat angin segar mendapat izin dari kekasihnya. Ia menunjukan seringainya pada pria bercambang tadi.

"Hati-hatilah.. Sakura" meskipun tidak meragukan kemampuan Sakura, tapi Sasuke tetap saja selalu menghawatirkan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui, apakah kemampuannya sebesar omongannya. Tapi kalau terpaksa aku akan membunuhnya" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke tidak jadi melanjutkan makannya. Ia kini mengawasi Sakura, sambil memegang gagang pedangnya. Ia siap melepaskan jutsu Kagutsuchi miliknya jika Sakura kalah dari pria cambang tampang menyebalkan itu.

"Majulah kesini makhluk keparat tak tahu di untung" ejek Sakura. persilangan garis hitam sudah muncul di dahinya dan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

Sementara pengunjung yang takut perlahan tanpa antri meninggalkan kedai itu. Mungkin mereka sudah sering menyaksikan pertarungan dahsyat dari para Ninja atau para pendekar, yang bisa di katakan petarung pilihan.

Pria cambang tadi bukannya tidak melihat, ia hanya mengabaikan karena ia lebih tergiur pada tubuh Sakura yang mungil tapi menggiurkan yang cuma di bungkus gaun qipao itu.

Pria itu melancarkan serangan dahsyat pada Sakura. dengan ini bisa di tandai kalau pria cambang itu bukanlah pepesan kosong.

Sakura mendengus, dengan gerakan lincah, kedua kakinya melangkah kesamping menghindari serangan pria cambang itu yang datang menderu-deru. Ketika serangan datang makin cepat. Tangan kiri Sakura bergerak memapaki serangan yang mengarah ke perutnya.

Plakk!

"Yeaaah!"

Teriakan parau kembali terdengar dari pria cambang itu. Ia sudah yakin sekarang. Sakura tidak bisa ia lumpuhkan begitu saja kecuali dengan kerja keras.

"Haaaiit!"

Sakura tidak gentar menyambut serangan lawannya. Sebentar saja keduanya sudah mulai terlibat pertarungan seru.

Tapi itu tidaklah berlangsung lama.

Ketika pria itu menambah kekuatannya pada serangan.

Sakura mulai menunjukan kebolehannya.

"Hiaat!"

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya kesamping menghindari serangan lawannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menebaskan tangannya mengancam pelipis lawan. Tapi itu hanya gerakan tipuan. Begitu pria cambang mencoba mengelak. Serangan kaki Sakura menghantam dadanya.

Buagh!

"Aakh!"

Pria tadi kontan memekik. Tubuhnya terjajar kebelakang. Dan kesempatan bagi Sakura, ia dengan cepat menarik belatinya.

Jlebb!

Tapp!

Meski pria bercambang berhasil menahan lengan Sakura, tapi gerakannya masih kalah cepat. Ujung belati Sakura telah menancap dada pria cambang.

Karena tidak dalam dan membahayakan, tikaman Sakura masih belum menghabisi sisa umur pria cambang. Ia malah memegangi tangan Sakura dengan kencang dan bersiap melakukan serangan balasan..

Ia sedikit membelalak ketika Sakura justeru menyeringai. Dan..

"Cuh!"

"Aaakh!"

Sakura sedikit menyemburkan ludahnya. Pria itu menjerit keras sambil memegangi wajahnya yang di sembur oleh Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tewas dengan tubuh menghitam.

Melihat lawannya sudah terkapar, Sakura mendengus masih kesal, "Hey kalian!" bentaknya pada rekan pria bercambang tadi, "Jika kalian tidak ingin senasib dengan sampah ini. Pergi dan bawa bangkai keparat ini"

Meskipun berwajah cantik, tapi mendapati tatapan pembunuh dari Sakura, membuat rekan pria bercambang tadi menjadi ketakutan. Mereka pun mengikuti perintah Sakura.

Melihat sudah selesai, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan membayar makanan mereka termasuk ganti rugi kerusakan yang di timbulkan oleh kekasihnya dan pria cambang tadi.

"Tu..tuan. ini terlalu banyak" sahut si pemilik kedai antara tidak percaya dan senang.

"Ambil saja, anggap saja itu adalah traktiran untuk pelangganmu yang tadi tidak sempat membayar, karena ketakutan akibat kekasihku yang mengamuk"

"Terima kasih Tuan" jawab pemilik kedai senang. Mungkin ia akan menutup awal kedainya. Bayaran yang di berikan Sasuke sudah jauh melebihi keuntungan dari hasil satu minggu.

"Huh! Dia tidak ada apa-apanya" gerutu Sakura ketika Sasuke mengajaknya pergi.

"Tentu saja. Di racuni gitu" sahut Sasuke melenggang pergi mendahului Sakura.

Sasuke juga ragu, bisa mengalahkan Sakura jika bertarung dengan tangan kosong, bukan karena Sakura lebih kuat. Melainkan senjata racun jika di aktipkan dalam tubuh Sakura. semakin di lukai justeru semakin mengancam bagi lawan.

"Aku juga tidak akan mampu" imbuh Sasuke perlahan tapi masih di dengarkan oleh sakura.

"Sasukeee.." Sakura menggerutu. Kekesalannya makin bertambah, karena merasa di ledek kekasihnya.

Dan hasilnya, Sasuke harus merelakan indera pendengarannya di isi omelan kekasihnya.

...

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

He… he… he… karena ini awal semester baru, kayaknya bisa deh update kilat, nggak terlalu sibuk soalnya.


	2. Si Kembar Bengis

**Khoerun904** : mungkin nggak seseru itu kali ya :D.. soalnya ane nggak bisa sehebat Mr Masashi… :xD

 **Nurulita as Lita-san :** Kita lihat aja nanti, akan di usahain kok, tapi mengingat musuhnya kali ini lebih banyak, kayaknya iya. Ikutin aja terus OK :D

 **Thasya Rafika Winata :** Yeah, I'm Back… maaf ya, lama menunggu. Dan makasih karena mau sabar menunggu . Maklumlah baru merdeka dari kesibukan :D

 **Risnusaki :** he… he.. he… iya nih, soalnya lebih banyak yang minta NP season 2 ketimbang Future Fict-nya Renegade. Ane sih nurutin permintaan pasar *plakk*… tapi tenang, akan tetap di usahain biar bisa cepat di publish :D

.

.

.

 **Si Kembar Bengis**

...

...

...

"Darimana saja kau, Nagato?" sambutan dari Sasori begitu melihat Nagato sudah muncul.

"Melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa kulakukan" sahut Nagato.

Sasori diam dan membiarkan Nagato melewatinya. Bagi Sasori, Nagato termasuk sosok misterius. Ia tidak pernah tahu alasan Nagato selalu membantai para pemusik jalanan.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Nagato menjadi sangat membenci para pemusik?" Jiraiya datang tiba-tiba. Melihat wajah Jiraiya yang nampak kelelahan, Sasori tahu si Bandot Tua itu habis menyergap maid.

Sasori hanya menatap sekilas, " Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada Tsunade, dia lebih dahulu bekerja pada Tsunade"

Jiraiya hanya angkat bahu.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya Jiraiya, melihat Sasori meninggalkan rumah mewah milik Tsunade.

"Menurutmu? Kau pikir aku mau disini bersamamu, sementara si kembar liar itu mendahului ku" jawab Sasori, tetap melanjutkan langkah.

Jiraiya masih sempat melihat Sasori memanggil dan mencari sahabatnya, Chouji.

"Aku masih mau di sini. Sakura mungkin sudah menjauh. Sangat kecil kemungkinan dia masih berada di Konoha" teriak Jiraiya.

"Percuma bandot tua. Tsunade juga belum mencabut hukumanmu" jawab Sasori menjauh.

"Aku bisa memaksanya"

Kesal pada Jiraiya, "Iya, jika kau bisa lewati kecapi Nagato"

...

-SSS-

...

Semakin teranglah desas-desus yang beredar, bahwa pembantaian terhadap pemusik jalanan masih terus berlanjut. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Sakura mendapati mayat bergelimpangan dan besimbah darah. Bahkan sangat sesuai dengan kabar yang mereka dengar tempo hari di kedai.

Melihat luka yang di hasilkan pada tubuh korban, Sasuke dan Sakura mayakini kalau pelakunya adalah orang yang sama.

Setelah sekian lama meneliti mayat para korban, namun tidak juga mendapatkan petunjuk tentang pembunuh rombongan pemusik itu, Sasuke yang dibantu kekasihnya segera membuat sebuah lubang besar untuk mengubur belasan mayat itu.

Usai mengubur para mayat itu, Sasuke kembali mengajak Sakura melanjutkan langkah, sekaligus mencari tempat untuk membersihkan diri. Dan kebetulan, tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat sebuah aliran sungai.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya, Sasu. Pembunuh biadab itu tidak boleh bebas berkeliaran begitu saja.  
Kita harus memberikan hukuman yang setimpal!" tegas gadis itu, usai membersihkan diri.

Sakura memang merasa marah, tapi tak tahu harus ke mana menyalurkannya. Jemarinya yang lentik terkepal erat.

"Sabarlah, Sakura. Masalah ini masih gelap bagi kita. Jadi kita tidak bisa melemparkan tuduhan sembarangan. Bisa saja rombongan pemusik itu yang bersalah," bujuk Sasuke menyabarkan kekasihnya.

Dibelainya jemari gadis itu untuk menenangkan kemarahan yang bergejolak dalam dada kekasihnya.

"Hhh...," Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kemarahan gadis itu terlihat mulai reda.

"Tapi, Sasu. Seandainya hanya satu kelompok pemusik saja yang mengalami nasib demikian. Mungkin memang bisa dikatakan kalau pemusik itu yang salah. Tapi ini kan sudah beberapa. Masa iya, semua kelompok itu yang bersalah" Emosi Sakura kembali bangkit setelah mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura" Sasuke bernada lembut, "Kita juga tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Lalu kau mau menghukum siapa. Amarahmu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah"

"Maaf, Sasu"

Memang, ucapan pemuda itu ada benarnya juga. Dan kemarahannya tidak boleh diumbar dalam menghadapi masalah yang sama sekali belum diketahuinya. Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda lembut milik kekasihnya. Dipandanginya wajah cantik yang sudah kembali seperti sediakala itu. Ia tahu kalau Sakura telah dapat menguasai perasaannya kembali. Sasuke pun tersenyum melihatnya.

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura mendesah sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke..

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan perlahan. Sasuke menatap mata bening milik Sakura, perlahan Sasuke menundukan kepala mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

Mata indah itu terpejam dengan pelan-pelan. Bibir ranum itu merekah sedikit, seakan siap menerima kehadiran bibir Sasuke.

Gerakan lidah menyapu bibir atau mulut yang mengulum bibir ranum itu dilakukan dengan sangat lembut.

Pergerakan tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak menyusuri setiap lekuk bentukan tubuh Sakura. Mendapat perlakuan demikian, lutut Sakura serasa mau copot. Rasa nikmat akibat perlakuan Sasuke membuat jiwanya makin merasa melayang.

"Aaah… umm.."

Desahan Sakura makin mengalun, Sasuke mendudukan Sakura. Perlahan tangannya kembali mulai menyusup kebalik gaun Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke buru-buru menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Sasuke segera memegang gagang pedangnya, sambil menatap tajam pada semak-semak yang tumbuh tinggi. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia mulai siaga dan memegang gagang belatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura" bisik Sasuke.

Sebelum Sakura bertanya, "Keluarlah, atau ku potong kau dengan Kagutsuchi" seru Sasuke.

"Sasu…" Sakura heran, Sasuke dalam posisi siap bertarung. Tapi nada ucapannya sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau ia akan bertarung.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

Wuutts!

Api hitam membentuk mata pedang memanjang meluncur deras ke semak-semak.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Bocah" teriakan suara cempreng dari balik semak-semak tadi.

"Berhentilah main kucing-kucingan" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sialan kau, Bocah. Ehem… hati-hati, ini kan sudah sore, bisa-bisa kalian jadi tontonan pencari kayu bakar atau pemburu yang ingin pulang"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Suara yang mengganggu barusan adalah suara cempreng yang tidak asing lagi.

Sakuralah yang paling kesal setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang mengganggu keasikan mereka.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Naruto. Kau punya misi lagi? Dan kau ingin melibatkan kami lagi?" ucap Sasuke perlahan dan datar.

"Ha..ha..ha.. aku ini sudah tua. Aku juga butuh istrahat, tidak seperti kalian berdua yang tidak pernah berhenti bercinta"

"Diam kau. Orang Tua" Sakura mulai menggeram marah. Tatapan matanya seolah akan menusuk jantung Naruto. Wajahnya makin merah, entah karena marah atau rasa malu gara-gara ucapan Naruto barusan.

Sasuke segera menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, agar kekasihnya itu tenang. Ia mengingatkan kalau Naruto memang berisik.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat galak Sakura" sahut Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jangan di tanggapi" Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Kalau memang hanya sekedar libur dari pekerjaanmu. Lalu kenapa kau malah mengganggu kami?" kembali Sasuke berujar pada Naruto.

"Yaah… seperti biasa. kau juga selalu mencurigaiku. Ayolah Sasuke. Aku ini bukan penjahat" seru Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Terserahlah!" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

"Kalian sudah menikah?" Naruto menatap pasangan kekasih di depannya secara bergantian.

"Kenapa!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Ini soal emas milik Ninja Kegelapan yang sempat ku sembunyikan dan di rampas oleh Sasuke. Maksudku, jika kalian sudah menikah, anggap itu adalah hadiah pernikahan buat kalian. Jika belum, kembalikan padaku" Naruto menunjukan cengirannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan seperti meminta.

"Kami belum menikah, dan emas itu sudah tidak ada. Kami memutuskan untuk memberikan pada panti asuhan" jawab Sasuke.

"Huh! Kalian keterlaluan sekali" Naruto kelihatan kalau ia mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar situ. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Dan terakhir ia menatap perut Sakura.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura, bahkan sempat mencari-cari di belakang Sakura.

"Apa lagi yang kau cari" ketus Sakura.

"Anak kalian" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap.

"Normalnya, kalian seharusnya memiliki bayi sekarang. Atau paling tidak, Sakura sedang hamil" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke cengoh mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak penting, "Sakura bahkan tidak pernah hamil" jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

Melihat cara Sasuke menjawab, malah membuat Naruto tertawa.

Tapi lain lagi dengan Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia menundukan kepala.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke ketika menoleh pada Sakura. Sadarlah Sasuke kalau ucapannya barusan yang begitu saja, menyakiti hati kekasihnya.

Sasuke melotot pada Naruto agar menghentikan tawanya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke lagi. Sakura masih diam menunduk. Bahunya kelihatan sedikit bergetar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau"

Sasuke melayangkan tendangannya pada Naruto.

Buagh!

"Uwaah.."

Grossak!

Naruto terlempar ke arah semak-semak yang tumbuh tinggi, asal Naruto muncul tadi.

Sementara Sakura tidak peduli dengan kejadian di depannya, ia memutar tubuh kendak berlari menjauh.

Grep!

Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Ia mengabaikan pelukan Sasuke. Sakura begitu sakit hati mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke yang seakan-akan menyalahkan dirinya. Sakura pun juga merasa bersalah. Ia membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Wanita normal memang seharusnya melahirkan sekarang, atau paling tidak dia hamil, mengingat lamanya hubungan dengan Sasuke sudah satu tahun. Pandangan Sakura mengabur.

Sasuke terpaksa membawa Sakura menjauh, setidaknya tempat untuk mereka berdua, mengingat si pengganggu Naruto harus di jauhkan.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke saat mereka sudah menjauh.

"Sasuke.. hiks..hikss kau pasti kecewa kan? Naruto benar, hiks..hiks"

Sasuke diam, ia malah makin erat memeluk Sakura, ' _Brengsek kau, Naruto',_ Sasuke cuma bisa merutuki Naruto dalam hati. Tapi kalau mau jujur, Sasuke pun juga merasa bersalah atas ucapannya tadi yang asal-asalan.

"Aku memang wanita yang tidak berguna untukmu Sasuke" tangisan Sakura makin keras dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura" hati-hati sekali Sasuke memanggil, "Jadi semua untukku, demi aku?" Sasuke menarik sakura dari pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Lalu siapa lagi.. hiks..hiks…"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut membelai wajah dan menyeka air mata Sakura, "Kalaulah memang demi aku. Dengar, aku sudah merasa cukup dan bahagia dengan memilikimu"

"Tapi semua akan sempurna jika aku memberimu anak. Aku takut Sasuke, aku takut kau kecewa dan meninggalkanku" bukannya berhenti, tangisan Sakura malah makin mengeras.

"Sakura, anak bagiku adalah menambah kebahagiaan. Karena kau sudah cukup bagiku. Keberadaanmu sudah sempurna bagi hidupku. Dengar, aku sekarang hanya memiliki dua pilihan" Sasuke masih membelai lembut surai Sakura.

Sementara Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang masih memancarkan sinar kehangatan.

"Pilihan yang ku miliki sekarang adalah, aku ingin memiliki Uchiha-uchihaku lahir darimu. Atau aku akan menjadi Uchiha terakhir. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu lebih. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" tutur Sasuke perlahan dan tetap lembut, "Sakura, kita masih sehat. Dan Aku yakin, kau, maksudku kita akan memiliki uchiha-uchiha yang akan lahir kelak. Bersabarlah" imbuhnya lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu"

...

...

...

"Sialan kau bocah!" maki Naruto keluar dari semak-semak tempat ia tersungkur tadi. Rasa sakit akibat tendangan Sasuke masih terasa olehnya.

Naruto segera melangkah kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Sekilas ia menoleh ke sekeliling, ia sempat menautkan alis melihat adanya gundukan tanah.

Naruto mendesah nafas, "Aku belum menanyakan tentang ini" gumamnya lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengabaikan lagi dan pergi dari tempatnya.

...

SSS

...

Dibawah cengkeraman sinar matahari dua pria yang besar memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Yang membedakan di antara keduanya adalah rambut mereka. Yang satu berwarna kuning keemasan dan yang satunya lagi berwarna putih keperakan.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah desa, yang terbilang cukup ramai. Kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah pada mereka berdua.

Dengan tenang mereka berdua singgah istirahat memasuki sebuah kedai.

Dengan tenang mereka berdua menatap ke sekeliling dan duduk dengan tenang.

Tidak lama kemudian, "Pesan apa tuan-tuan" datanglah pemilik kedai datang dan menawarkan pesanan makanan.

"Kami pesan yang paling enak" sahut pria berambut kuning.

"Tunggu!", panggil si rambut perak, "Kau pernah melihat gadis ini? Dia berambut merah muda" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sketsa wajah.

Si pemilik kedai cuma bisa menggeleng, dan melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi..

"Brengsek!" seru pria berambut perak tadi sambil menggebrak meja, "Jadi kau tidak menganggapku hah!" rupanya pria itu sangat tersinggung dengan sikap orang tua pemilik kedai tadi.

"Maaf Tuan! Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu, saya hanya orang tua pemilik kedai. Saya jarang meninggalkan tempat ini Tuan. Jadi aku tidak tahu menahu soal gadis itu" jawab orang tua pemilik kedai dengan lutut gemetaran karena ketakutan.

Sementara kembaran berambut emasnya diam membiarkan saudara kembarnya bertingkah.

"Brengsek! Kau beruntung orang tua! Karena aku kelaparan. Sediakan pesananku cepat!" teriaknya lagi

"Kak Gin, menurutmu apakah gadis itu bisa kita temukan?" tanya berambut perak lagi pada saudara tuanya.

"Entahlah Kin, sudahlah! Makan saja makananmu dan kalau sudah selesai, kita akan tanyakan pada penduduk" sahut berambut emas sambil mengambil duduk tenang.

Memang kelihatan kalau si Kakak dari Kin ini , sangat penyabar dan lembut. Tapi itu hanya luarnya saja, sebenarnya ia jauh lebih beringas dari pada sang adik.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Maaf, Tuan-tuan" panggil si pemilik kedai tadi ketika melihat si kembar itu meninggalkan kedainya.

"Ada apa" sahut Kin.

"Ampun Tuan, anda belum membayar" sahut pria tua pemilik kedai yang berusaha memberanikan diri.

Prak!

Suara tengkorak dari pria tua yang remuk akibat hantaman dari Gin, "Silakan minta bayaran di Neraka" ucapnya perlahan tapi penuh nada kesombongan.

"Ayaah!" terdengar jeritan dari dua suara gadis mendekat. Kedua gadis muda berusia sekitar 14 dan 16 tahun itu memeluk mayat pemilik kedai yang mereka panggil ayah. Mereka menangis keras melihat nasib ayah mereka sudah tergeletak dengan isi kepala sudah berhamburan.

"Kalian binatang!" maki salah satu gadis itu, jika dilihat dari keduanya, dia lebih muda dari yang satunya.

Kedua saudara kembar itu saling tatap sambil tersenyum. Muncul lagi satu pemikiran keji di kepala keduanya.

Sementara pengunjung lain merasa geram dengan sikap terlengas dari dua orang yang berwajah mirip itu.

"Kalian memang keterlaluan, bangsat!" maki salah satu pengunjung kedai.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" sahut Kin dengan nada meremehkan.

Srat!

Pria tadi mencabut pedangnya, di susul rekan pria itu. Mereka sadar pria kembar itu bukan orang sembarangan, terbukti, dengan hanya sekali pukul, kepala pria pemilik kedai sudah hancur dengan isi kepala berhamburan.

"Makan pedangku!" seru pengunjung yang geram tadi, ia langsung menerjang sambil membabat pedangnya.

Tep!

Kin menangkap pedang pria tersebut. Pria tadi terkesiap begitu melihat pedangnya di tangkap dengan mudah, bahkan tidak melukai sama sekali tangan yang menangkap itu.

"Kau saja yang makan pedangmu" sahut Kin tenang. Setelahnya ia menyentak pedang yang di pegang sehingga pedang kini berpindah tangan pada Gin.

Sebelum pemilik pedang bertindak,

Crass!

Pedang itu sudah menembus mulut sampai ke belakang kepala. Mata pria itu melotot dan akhirnya tumbang.

"Kyaaa…" kembali kedua anak pemilik kedai itu menjerit menyaksikan sekali lagi kengerian terjadi di depan mata mereka.

"Bangsat!" teriak rekan pria yang mati oleh Gin.

Mereka secara bersamaan melompat dan menerjang kedua pria kembar tadi.

Gin bergerak lebih cepat.

Cras! Crass!

"Aaakh"

Seperti petir yang menyambar, tubuh Gin bergerak sangat cepat sehingga hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menumbangkan semua pria penyerangnya tadi.

Tidak hanya gadis puteri pemilik kedai tadi, pengunjung yang lain pun berteriak berhamburan meninggalkan kedai karena ketakutan.

Kini tinggallah si kembar Kin dan Gin serta kedua puteri pemilik kedai tadi.

"Kak Gin, lihat para gadis-gadis itu. tubuh mereka bikin gairah ku jadi naik. kita cicipi dulu mereka. gimana Kak?'' ucap Kin.

Gin hanya meleletkan lidahnya karna tergiur kemolekan para gadis kampung itu.

Kedua gadis belia itu membelalak, meraka berdua bisa memahami maksud seringai dan tatapan si kembar itu.

Kalau sebelumnya keduanya sedih karena kematian ayah mereka kini berganti dengan rasa takut.

"Aku setuju kata mu Kin. Kita nikmati dulu tubuh mereka sebelum kita kembali ke mencari gadis itu. ayo cepat Kin.'' ucap Gin setuju dengan Gin.

Dengan gerakan cepat mereka melompat ke arah kedua gadis itu yang mulai beringsut menjauh. Kontan saja kedua gadis desa itu terkejut. Kedua gadis desa itu berteriak ketakutan dan berusaha lari tapi mereka terlambat karna kedua bersaudara itu telah lebih cepat menangkap mereka.

"Kyaaa… tolooong…" teriakan dua gadi belia tadi meminta pertolongan.

Sementara Gin dan Kin, cuma bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan tubuh mungil itu akan menjadi 'santapan' mereka.

Keduanya segera berlari meninggalkan kedai dan membiarkan begitu saja mayat pemilik kedai dan mayat yang hendak melawan kedua bersaudara itu.

Teriakan minta tolong kedua gadis yang dalam ketakutan itu hanya menjadi tontonan orang yang ada di sekitar situ. Mereka sudah menyaksikan kebengisan kedua kembar itu. Dan mereka masih sayang nyawa sehingga mereka pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kedua bersaudara itu cuma di hantar oleh tatapan prihatin orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui nasib yang akan menimpa kedua gadis belia itu.

Gin dan Kin tiba di hutan pinggiran desa yang mereka singgahi. Mereka menaruh dengan kasar tubuh-tubuh mungil yang tadi ada di atas bahu mereka.

Karena di hantui oleh rasa takut yang amat sangat, kedua gadis belia itu seperti sudah terpaku, tubuh keduanya menggigil.

Melihat kedua calon mangsanya yang sudah tidak berdaya, Kedua orang itu tertawa keras penuh kegirangan meliat kedua gadis belia yang juga kakak beradik. Gin segera mendekati seorang gadis kecil yg berumur kurang lebih 14 tahun. Dengan agak kasar Gin merobek kain yg menutupi tubuh gadis kecil itu. si gadis malang itu cuma bisa teriak dan menangis karna insting kewanitaannya merasakan bahaya bakal menimpa dirinya.

Adiknya, Kin juga tidak ketinggalan, ia mulai mendekati gadis yang satunya yang kini makin ketakutan melihat adiknya sudah mulai di gagahi.

Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Gin, Kin juga mulai merobek kasar pakaian yang dimiliki oleh gadis korbannya.

Sementara itu, Gin melepas pakaiannya satu persatu dengan perlahan membuat gadis belia makin ketakutan.

Gin dengan kasar menarik kedua kaki gadis itu. Dengan kasar ia memasukan kemaluannya kedalam lubang sempit dan kecil.

Sret!

Si gadis kecil itu cuma bisa melolong merasakan perih dan sakit di area kewanitaan nya yang dimasuki dengan paksa. Jangan gadis kecil sepertinya. Yang dewasa pun pasti akan merasakan kesakitan jika di masuki dengan paksa dan cara kasar seperti itu.

Dengan penuh nafsu Gin terus menggagahi gadis belia itu. Payudaranya yang baru tumbuh tak luput dari remasan kasar tangan Gin.

Gin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia terus menggenjot dengan kasar gadis kecil itu. Tidak lama setelah merasakan sakit akibat genjotan Gin, karena rasa sakit, perih dan terhina yang tidak tertahankan lagi, gadis itu pingsan.

Tak ubahnya dengan gadis yang satunya. Sang Kakak mengalami nasib yg sama dengan si gadis kecil adiknya. Kin memperkosa dengan sangat brutal dan tanpa ampun lagi.

Kalau yang di perkosa mengerang kesakitan justeru yang memperkosa mengerang kenikmatan.

Setelah beberapa saat Gin dan Kin memperkosa korbannya.

"Aaarggh"

Gin dan Kin menggeram kenikmatan hampir bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya saling tatap dan menunjukan kelegaan.

Ternyata Gin tidak puas hanya dengan sekali, kenikamatan menggaghi tubuh mungil itu membuat ia ketagihan.

Ia mulai merubah posisi korbannya, ia membalik tubuh korbannya dan ia mulai menusuk dari belakang. Belum puas dengan posisi itu, ia melanjukan berdiri dengan tetap memegang pinggang korbannya yang masih pingsan. Karena badannya yang tinngi besar melebihi gadis kecil tadi, sehingga tubuh gadis itu terkulai menggantung dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

Sambil bediri ia tetap menggenjot keluar masuk penisnya.

"Oi, Gin. Hati-hati dengan posisi seperti itu" seru Kin yang juga sudah mulai ronde keduanya.

"Cobalah dengan posisi seperti ini, Kin. Kau tahu rasanya lebih enak" balas Gin sambil tetap menggenjot penisnya.

Kin ikut-ikutan mengikuti gaya kakaknya, sementara korbannya juga sama dengan korban Gin, bedanya korban Kin ini masih memiliki kesadaran. Ia tak mampu lagi berteriak seperti di awal. Suara dan tenaganya sudah habis. Hati gadis itu makin miris melihat adiknya seperti mainan.

Mereka memperkosa, mendorong pinggul mereka, sambil tetap ngobrol santai.

"Kau tahu Kin.. oh.. aaah… ternyata rasa vagina gadis belia sangat nikmat. Mulai saat ini aku akan mencari gadis seusia gadis ini. Rasanya benar-benar.. aaahh.. nikmaaat.. oh" ujar Gin dengan racauannya.

"Bagiku semua vagina sama saja. Aku lebih menikmati wajah aaah…yang cantik oh.. seperti iii..ni.." balas Kin sambil meracau sama dengan Gin.

"Kau benar-benar adik yang payah, kau hanya memburu orgasme, tanpa mau mempedulikan sensasi vagina sempit"

"Yang penting adalah orgasme, tidak peduli sempit atau tidak" jawab Kin mulai membalik tubuh korbannya. Kini ia tetap berdiri dan memeluk korbannya sambil menyodok penisnya keluar masuk.

Keduanya masih belum selesai. Bahkan Kin iseng berjalan-jalan sesaat. Ulah Kin hanya mendapat tanggapan senyuman dari Gin.

"Sakura nama gadis yang kita cari itu kan, juga sangat cantik, Kin"

"Kurasa demikian. Aku tidak akan langsung membunuhnya tapi memperkosanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mencoba vagina Tsunade" jawab kin.

"Kau.. benar… aaaargggh!" Gin sepertinya tidak mampu lagi menahan letupan kenikmatan dari dalam kelaminnya ia mengerang sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Tak berselang berapa lama, Kin juga ikut menggeram dengan ekspresi meringis menahan kenikmatan yang berada di ujung penisnya.

Keduanya mengambil istrahat sebentar.

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi dan kita pulang menikmati Tsunade. Kau mau pilih yang mana. Depan atau belakang. Kalau aku sama saja, yang penting orgasme" Kin kembali melanjutkan permainannya terhadap korbannya yang tampak juga sudah pingsan.

"Hah! Repot memiliki adik sepertimu. Sudahah kita bertukar, setelah vagina lalu anus" jawab Gin.

"Jangan lupa, bibir seksinya juga"

Keduanya melanjutkan perbuatan bejatnya sambil tertawa. Kini mereka melanjutkan permainan, tapi tidak lagi pada vagina, melainkan anus.

Benar-benar suatu perbuatan yang keji dan kejam sekali apa yang di lakukan dua saudara kembar tersebut. Keduanya begitu beringas seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan vagina dan anus kedua gadis tersebut.

Bahkan setelah puas menggagahi vagina dan anus kedua gadis desa yang malang itu, Mereka dengan santai pergi begitu saja tanpa memandang nasib kedua kakak beradik yang menjadi korbannya.

…

-SSS-

…

Dua pemilik surai merah muda dan hitam pekat berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Keduanya selalu menunjukan tawa riang, terutama yang si gadis, tidak jarang ia bergelayut pada leher si pemuda yang berambut hitam.

Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tampak Sakura berlari mendahului Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kejar aku. Sini...sini..." teriak Sakura sambil tertawa riang, ia berlari makin menjauh. Sementara Sasuke cuma menarik sudut bibir dan,

Slatchs!

"Kyaaa..."

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di depan dan memeluk Sakura.

"Hey..aku bilang kejar aku.. iisshh!" gerutu Sakura. ia ingin main kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke. Dan yang ada, Sasuke malah menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya dan menangkap Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Dari pada mengejarmu, lebih baik memelukmu".

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kembali wajah Sakura yang mulai merona merah.

Sesaat kemudian setelah tawa keduanya terhenti, keduanya saling tatap. Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan bibir Sasuke yang lembut. Lidah Sasuke perlahan menyusup masuk dan menjejali setiap ruang dalam mulut Sakura.

Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya, ia nampak serius dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sasu, ada apa?" Sakura heran dengan perubahan mimik kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Sepertinya ada yang merintih" kembali Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya dengan memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Sakura pun ikut-ikutan menajamkan pendengarannya, namun ia tak mendengarkan apa-apa seperti yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sebelah sini" ia menggandeng tangan Sakura, menuju ke tempat asal suara yang di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu!" Sakura mengentikan langkah sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Apakah itu bukannya.. eumm.. mereka lagi..." Sakura bingung bagaimana mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Itu kedengaran rintihan kesakitan. Ayo!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura juga sudah mulai mendengar adanya rintihan di balik rimbunan pepohonan. Sasuke dan Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Sakura.

Mereka mendapati dua orang gadis yang masih sangat belia tanpa busana. Keduanya terlentang dengan posisi kaki terbuka. Tampak pula lelehan darah yang sudah mulai mengering di sekitar kemaluan kedua gadis itu.

Bahkan terlihat jelas lelehan sisa sperma pada vagina dan anus. Kedua payudara mereka bengkak memerah dan lecet-lecet, puting susu yang mungil sobek. Darah dan sperma berceceran dimana-mana.

Sangat jelas bagi keduanya kalau gadis itu adalah korban pemerkosaan secara brutal.

Sasuke segera membuka pakaiannya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang yang tampak mengenaskan. Kemudian Sasuke juga membuka kain biru yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai sabuk, lalu di berikan pada Sakura untuk menutupi korban satunya yang nampak bertubuh lebih kecil dari pada yang ada di depan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap gadis dengan tatapan sendu. Nasib yang menimpa kedua gadis itu membuat hatinya begitu miris.

"Sasu..." suaranya serak, "Kejam!"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia tahu Sakura tengah prihatin dan berempati pada kondisi kedua gadis itu.

Sasuke segera beringsut mendekati Sakura. Ia segera memeluk untuk menenangkan perasaan kekasihnya yang tengah bergemuruh.

"Sebaiknya kita tolong mereka, pindahkan mereka ketempat lain. Lalu tanyai ciri-ciri pelaku biadab itu" Bisik Sasuke sambil mengelus surai kekasihnya perlahan.

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke segera mengangkat dan melingkarkan salah satu tangan gadis itu ke lehernya. .

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Siapa Aku

Who Am I?

…

…

…

Sakura tidak melepaskan pengawasannya pada kedua gadis yang sama sekali tidak berhenti mengigau. Dari wajahnya, kelihatan kalau mereka sangat ketakutan. Sakura terpaksa harus menenangkan kedua gadis yang kadang berteriak histeris. Setelah Sakura menenangkan barulah kembali tenang. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, kedua gadis itu, kembali menunjukan raut ketakutan.

"Engh!"

Akhirnya Sakura senang setelah mengetahui kalau kedua gadis belia itu telah sadar.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, tubuh kalian masih belum baikan" Suara Sakura lembut menahan tubuh yang hendak bangun.

Gadis yang berambut kuning pucat berusia sekitar 16 tahun melihat Sakura sesaat, ia juga tahu kalau Sakuralah yang menolongnya. Ia kembali menatap sekujur tubuhnya, yang masih memakai kemeja yang kebesaran.

Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan, kembali ia menangis, ia ingat peristiwa yang telah menghancurkan masa depan mereka.

Sakura mendengar erangan dari gadis yang satunya, ia juga cantik dengan rambut berwarna biru muda. Sakura pun menoleh. Ia melihat gadis yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari gadis berambut kuning pucat, juga sudah bangun sambil menangis.

Sakura beringssut dari tempatnya, tapi, mendadak..

"Heh!" Sakura sedikit tersentak, ia merasakan pedang pendek yang ia selipkan di pinggang terasa ada yang mencabut.

Tangan Sakura bergerak secepat yang ia bisa.

Tap!

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan, kau ingin melakukan tindakan bodoh" beruntung Sakura masih sempat menahan tangan yang hendak menikamkan pedang pendek kedada.

"Lepaskan!" sentak gadis itu. Ia masih berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sakura.

"Kubilang jangan bertindak bodoh!" bentak Sakura, "Kau ingin mengakhiri hidumu? Kau pikir masalah akan selesai? Tidak. Para bangsat itu tetap bebas berkeliaran"

"Dan apa kau pikir ada yang sanggup menanggung malu, huh!" balas gadis itu. Ia tidak lagi memberontak tapi ia menangis keras. Sementara yang satunya yang kemungkinan adalah adik, juga turut merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh sang kakak. Ia pun mulai bergerak, merampas pisau yang di pegang Sakura dan hendak melakukan tindakan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Plak!

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan tindakan si biru muda tadi, bahkan dengan tamparan.

"Ku bilang berhenti bertingkah bodoh. Masa depan kalian masih panjang. Kalian pikir orang tua kalian akan senang mengetahui anaknya bertingkah bodoh. Orang tua kalian menyambut kelahiran dengan tangis bahagia. Tapi kalian malah berpisah dengan tindakan bodoh"

"Orang tua kami,ayah kami, di bunuh para pemerkosa kami" merasa tidak mungkin meneruskan tindakannnya, si rambut kuning pucat itu mulai menanggapi di sela tangisannya.

"Kami tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itu biarkan aku dan kakakku mengakhiri penderitaan kami" sahut si biru muda menambahkan.

Keduanya makin mengeraskan suara tangisan, membuat Sakura makin kebingungan.

Sets!

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba melintang di hadapan kedua kakak beradik itu. Keduanya termasuk Sakura kaget. Ternyata yang berbuat demikian adalah Sasuke.

"Pedangku sudah banyak meminum darah. Tua-muda bahkan sampai orang baik-baik atau penjahat pun sudah menjadi korban di mata pedangku. Tapi seingatku, pedangku belum pernah meminum darah gadis bodoh seperti kalian" nada dingin dari Sasuke malah membuat kedua gadis itu menggigil ketakutan.

"Sasu, Hentikan!" Sakura merangkul kedua gadis itu.

"Siapa nama kalian" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

Kedua gadis itu masih diam ketakutan.

"Jawab!" Sasuke pelan tapi menekankan suaranya.

"Na...Namaku Sen" jawaban terbata-bata dari wanita berambut kuning pucat, "Di...dia a..adikku, Fuu" ia dan adiknya yang di perkenalkan bernama Fu, sudah berhenti menangis karena lebih di dominasi oleh rasa takut.

"Namaku Sakura, dan dia kekasihku, namanya Sasuke" Sakura yang menanggapi sambil memberikan senyum hangat.

"Tadi kau bilang orang tua kalian di bunuh. Katakan siapa nama orang tua kalian" kembali Sasuke bertanya tanpa merubah posisis, ia tetap mengarahkan pedangnya seakan ingin di berikan pada kedua gadis itu.

"Na... namanya Hiruzen Sarutobi" Fu memberanikan diri menjawab, juga dengan nada gemetaran.

"Bagus! Sekarang, tambahkan dalam ingatanku..."

"Sasuke.. hentikan" potong Sakura. "Tolong jangan akhiri hidup kalian dengan cara seperti ini. Ku yakin ayah kalian juga tidak ingin kalian mengakhiri hidup kalian. Kalian harus tahu bahwa keberadaan kalian adalah bukti kalau keluarga Sarutobi masih ada" Sahut Sakura sambil menatap sayu pada kakak beradik itu.

"Seperti yang di katakan kekasihku, kalian berhentilah bertingkah bodoh. Atau kalian ingin menambah daftar, kalau pedangku ini telah mengakhiri sejarah keluarga Sarutobi, karena alasan bodoh yang tidak bisa menanggung malu. Di luar sana masih ada banyak orang yang mengalami kepahitan sama seperti kalian, tapi mereka masih mau melanjutkan hidup, karena mereka tahu, hidup bukanlah untuk disia-siakan karena sebuah pengalaman pahit. Mereka merasa kalau mereka adalah pejuang" Sasuke berpindah tempat dan duduk di samping Sakura sambil mengahadap pada Sen dan Fuu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehormatan kami? Kami tidak bisa menanggung malu" kembali Sen menangis perlahan, Fuu tidak menangis tapi menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Suatu saat, kalian akan mendapat ke hormatan sekali lagi, dan pada saat itu tiba, belajarlah untuk mempertahankan" Sasuke mulai menanggapi dengan senyumnya. Ia sudah yakin kalau kedua gadis itu sudah mulai ragu untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka.

"Kelak kalian akan memiliki kehormatan sebagai isteri, sebagai ibu, dan sebagai penerus sejarah Sarutobi"

Sen dan fuu menatap Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

"Adakah?" sahut Sen nyaris bergumam.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura tanpa mempedulikan dia seperti apa" Sasuke mengimbuhkan. Ia tetap meyakinkan kedua gadis itu.

Sen menatap sekilas pada Sakura, "Dia kan cantik"

Sakura tersenyum menatap kedua gadis yang ada di depannya, "Kalian fikir kalian jelek"

Sen dan Fuu memilih diam, sesaat keduanya merona.

"Sekarang katakan bagaimana ciri-ciri pelakunya" kali ini Sasuke bernada lembut saat melihat kedua gadis itu sudah tampak tenang.

Sen dan Fu menatap Sasuke. Kalau tadi keduanya sepeti ketakutan, kini perlahan mereka mulai berani menatap Sasuke lebih lama.

"Kalian ingin mereka jadi apa? Memaksa bertanggung jawab, atau mengganti darah kalian jadi minuman pedangku" tambah Sasuke makin memperhebat ucapannya.

Sen yang lebih tua terlebih dahulu memulihkan keadaan, menjawab, "Terima kasih, aku benci mereka. Mereka berbadan besar berambut kuning emas dan putih perak, mereka kembar"

"Ganti pakaian kalian, yang kalian pakai itu adalah milikku. Istrahatlah dan kita akan mencari mereka" Sasuke menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi ia bawah ketika datang.

Sen dan Fu mengamati tubuh mereka. Sen yang memakai pakain Sasuke yang kebesaran. Sementara Fuu di balut tubuhnya dengan selembar kain tanpa jahitan, yang menutupi bagian dada sampai lutut.

"Asal kalian dari mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Eumm.. tadi Kak Sasuke mengambil pakaian untuk kami dari mana?" Sen justeru balik bertanya. Dari nadanya ia sudah sedikit tenang.

"Dari desa yang berada sebelah barat"

"Itu asal kami" Fu yang berbicara dengan raut yang meringis, menahan rasa sakit.

"Kalian ingin kami antar kembali kesana?" giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

Sen dan Fuu menjawab dengan menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Kita akan berjalan ke arah utara, mudah-mudahan kalian bisa menemukan tempat dan kehidupan baru kalian di sana" Sasuke memutuskan, "Nah, sekarang kalian istrahatlah. Aku yang akan menjaga kalian"

Sen sesaat melihat pada Sasuke. Setelah memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, sebagai gadis remaja, ia juga merasakan getaran rasa suka pada Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan mata, ia tahu Sen sudah mulai tertarik pada Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga mengerti, jika banyak gadis yang tertarik pada kekasihnya.

Malam semakin bertambah larut, Sasuke memperbaiki letak kayu bakar yang di pakai sebegai penerang. Ia tersenyum menatap ketiga sosok yang teridur di depannya.

Ia menatap kekasihnya tidur dengan tenang, sangat berbeda dengan dua sosok lainnya. Nampak sekali kalau mereka tidur dengan tidak tenang.

Hal ini mengingatkan saat pertama kali ia mengajak Sakura mengembara bersama-sama. Hampir tiap malam Sakura mengeluh kedinginan dan gangguan nyamuk. Tapi kini Sakura sudah terbiasa.

...

-SSS-

...

Karena hari masih terbilang sore, Tsunade lebih memilih bersantai di beranda rumahnya. Ia masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menunggu laporan dari Sasori dan rekan-rekannya.

Matanya menyipit, ketika di depan gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat sesorang yang sedang berjalan. Wanita cantik itu bisa memperkirakan kalau orang yang tak dia kenal itu adalah pria.

Mata Tsunade membulat. Orang yang baru masuk itu adalah pria tampan, berkemeja putih lengan panjang. Iris hitam kelam. Berambut hitam dengan poni belah dua menutupi kedua pipi kiri dan kanan. Dia mengenakan celana panjang biru tua dengan kain biru tergantung dari perutnya hingga ke lutut. Sebuah pedang ia sisipkan di pinggang belakang.

"Siapa pemuda itu Tsunade?" suara Jiraiya terdengar dari belakang. Tsunade menoleh. Kali ini Jiraiya muncul bersama Sasori dan Chouji. Mereka memang baru tiba dari tugas mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dari depan gerbang" jawab Tsunade yang masih seperti terpaku menatap pemuda yang baru datang itu.

Sasori dan Chouji langsung berlompatan dan berdiri di depan pemuda yang baru datang tadi.

"Siapa dan mau apa kau ke sini" tanya Sasori sambil menatap tajam.

Sementara chouji, meski tampak tidak peduli dan masih seenaknya menikmati makanannya, tapi sebenarnya ia waspada.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku. Tapi aku mendengar kalau disini banyak orang yang di pekerjakan" jawab pemuda yang baru datang tadi.

Sasori dan Chouji mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksud dari pemuda itu yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu tentang dirinya.

"Kau pantas di curigai" giliran chouji yang berbicara, tapi terdengar kurang jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Pemuda pendatang itu masih diam. Ia juga menatap tajam pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

Chouji mulai tidak sabar gara-gara melihat tatapan mata tajam dari pemuda itu, bagi chouji, tatapan tajam itu mengindikasikan kalau pemuda itu meremehkan dirinya.

"Gendut, kau pemilik rumah ini?" pemuda itu bertanya.

"Kau bilang apa?... heeaaht!" Chouji makin tersinggung karena kata 'tabu' di katakan padanya.

Chouji langsung menggebrak dengan menyabetkan goloknya.

Wuts, wut

Trang!

Sungguh tak di sangka oleh chouji, padahal jaraknya yang dekat dan ia lebih dahulu menyabet dengan cepat, ternyata pemuda itu masih cukup gesit dan sempat untuk menghalau serangan kilatnya.

Sasori juga kagum dengan kecepatan reaksi pemuda itu.

"Berhenti!" teriak Tsunade saat melihat pemuda tampan itu di serang oleh anak buahnya.

"Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sehingga kalian ingin menyerangnya?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Dia mengataiku gendut dan aku tidak suka" sahut Chouji masih marah.

Tsunade menatap Pemuda yang baru diserang chouji, masih diam, tatapan matanya tetap tajam.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Tusnade pada pemuda yang ada di depannya kini.

"Aku kesini mencari pekerjaan" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Siapa namamu"

"Aku tidak tahu, bahkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya kelihatan jujur.

Tsunade dan yang lainnya menatap mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat, hendak mencari tahu kebenaran yang dia ucapkan.

Namun demikian, semuanya seperti sepakat kalau pemuda itu memang tidak menyimpan suatu kebohongan.

Tsunade tertegun, "Amnesia?" kembali menatap Pemuda itu.

"Siapa dia Nona Tsunade" Nagato datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Cari kerjaan" jawab Sasori ketus, ia kesal pada Tsunade karena dari tadi Tsunade tak melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda pendatang, bagi Sasori itu adalah tatapan rasa suka dari Tsunade. Tatapan yang tidak ia dapatkan selama ini.

"Kau tahu, anak muda" Jiraiya angkat bicara, "Ada persyaratan yang akan kau penuhi, kau harus bertarung dan mengalahkan salah satu dari kami"

"Hn, siapa lawanku"

"Dan kau harus tahu, ketika kau bekerja padaku, kau harus mematuhi semua permintaanku" imbuh Tsunade.

"Aku bekerja padamu, berarti aku adalah bawahanmu. Sebagai bawahan, aku memang harus mematuhimu bukan?"

Tsunade tersenyum mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu, "Baiklah, kau di terima, kau tidak perlu bertarung"

"Tidak bisa" teriak Chouji, ia masih kesal karena di katai gendut tadi.

"Aku setuju" jawab Sasori, "Dia juga harus di uji"

"Disini, siapa yang jadi atasan?" sahut Nagato menyindir.

"Kau.."

"Katakan siapa lawanku" pemuda itu memotong ucapan Sasori.

"Aku" kali ini Chouji yang berkata.

"Tidak perlu" seru Tsunade.

"Maaf Nona, tapi kalau hanya si gendut ini, aku bisa kalahkan, bahkan jika masih ada gendut lain yang membantunya"

"Kurang ajar!" seru Chouji sambil menyodokan goloknya.

Pemuda yang baru datang tadi melompat mundur kebelakang dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Heeeh"

Chouji kembali berteriak menyerang sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Wut!

Slatchs!

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang dan mengunci pergerakan Chouji, selain itu, ia juga sudah menempelkan pedangnya di leher Chouji. "Apa ini sudah cukup?" katanya perlahan.

Bawahan Tsunade membulatkan mata mereka melihat gerakan yang sangat cepat dan susah diikuti oleh mata, seperti yang di peragakan oleh pemuda lawan Chouji.

Lain lagi dengan Tsunade, ia sangat girang, begitu melihat kehebatan Si Pemuda. Ia bisa menilai kalau Si Pemuda itulah yang terkuat di antara bawahannya.

Jiraiya juga sudah tahu, kalau Tsunade mulai jatuh cinta pada Si Pemuda. Karena tidak ingin ada saingan baru lagi, tanpa memberi aba-aba ia langsung menyerang.

Wust!

Merasa adanya angin serangan dari belakang, Si Pemuda segera bergerak cepat dan memapaki serangan.

Plakk!

"Akh...!"

Jiraiya sedikit kaget, setelah mengetahui bagaimana si pemuda memapaki serangannya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, Jiraiya menotok ujung kakinya di tanah, sehingga ia melenting. Berikutnya Jiraiya memutar tubuh sambil melayangkan tendangannya.

Si Pemuda beraksi lebih cepat lagi, ia memiringkan tubuh sambil kakinya diputar ke kanan sehingga serangan Jiraiya nyaris mengenai Chouji.

Dan secepat kilat tubuhnya berputar sambil melontarkan tendangan kilat ke dagu Jiraiya. Sedangkan, tangannya siap melakukan serangan susulan.

"Heaaah...!"

Dugkh...!

"Aaakh...!"

Kepala Jiraiya terdongak ketika tendangan kaki Si Pemuda menghantam dagunya. Tubuh lelaki tua tapi masih tegap itu terjengkang ke belakang diiringi teriakannya.

"Kurang ajar!"

"Kagutsuchi" gumam Si Pemuda.

Wusss!

Serangkum api hitam membentuk mata pedang lewat di atas kepala. Gerakan Jiraiya yang tadi hendak berdiri jadi terhenti.

"Sayangnya kita cuma latihan, kalau saja di izinkan untuk membunuh, kau sudah mati"Ujar Si Pemuda.

Rupanya ia sengaja melesetkan serangannya pada Jiraiya.

"Sudah cukup Jiraiya, Chouji"teriak Tsunade

Jiraiya yang hampir saja terpenggal, memilih diam dan menurut. Chouji juga sama, dengan perlahan ia menyimpan goloknya.

"Tadi kau tidak tahu namamu kan, bagaimana kalau aku yang memberimu nama"Imbuh Tsunade kemudian.

"Hn" gumaman tidak jelas dari si pemuda. Tapi tatapan matanya menunjukan kalau ia setuju jika di beri nama oleh Tsunade.

"Apa kau suka jika aku memberimu nama, Hino Hikari"Tsunade menatap Si Pemuda.

"Nama yang bagus, terima kasih, Nona..."

"Tsunade, panggil aku Tsunade" jawab Tsunade dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayo, ikut aku" Tsunade segera menarik pemuda yang kini ia beri nama Hino Hikari.

Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu hanya menurut.

Sasori dan Jiraiya menatap benci pada pemuda yang baru saja di panggil Hino Hikari oleh Tsunade. Sudah jelas, kalau mereka kemungkinan tidak akan mendapat jatah lagi dari Tsunade dengan hadirnya pemuda itu.

Nagato menatap Hino Hikari dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa, dan hanya Nagato yang tahu arti tatapan itu. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tsunade.

"Sudahlah Sasori, kita masih punya kesempatan mendapatkan Tsunade, jika kita menemukan gadis Sakura dan membunuhnya, bukankah ia bilang kalau dia akan menuhi permintaan kita. Jika berhasil, kita tinggal meminta Tsunade untuk menyingkirkan Hino Hikari" Hibur Jiraiya sambil menepuk bahu Sasori dan menatap punggung Hino Hikari.

...

-SSS-

...

Nampak tak jauh di depan Sasuke dan Sakura yang di temani dua gadis belia, terdapat desa yang terbilang cukup ramai.

Keempatnya merasa heran dengan tatapan dari para penduduk desa yang mereka masuki. Para penduduk itu nampak ketakutan melihat mereka sebagai orang asing.

"Kak Sasuke, menurutmu, apa tidak ada yang aneh dengan tatapan orang-orang pada kita" Sen sedikit berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Aa" jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke.

Sakura makin jengkel dengan ulah Sen yang selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Beberapa hari terakhir sejak menolong dua bersaudara itu, Sen selalu mencari-cari perhatian pada Sasuke, tidak hanya itu, Sen juga sering ingin berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini. Meski Sasuke mengabaikan tingkah Sen, tapi rasa jengkel Sakura tetap ada.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Fu, mungkin karena gadis itu masih bisa di katakan terlalu muda, sehingga ia tidak bertingkah seperti kakaknya.

"Menurut kak Sasuke, kenapa?"

Sebelum Sasuke mejawab,"Kita cari tahu saja di kedai depan" Sakuralah yang menanggapi dengan agak ketus.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura, ia tersenyum, "Itu hanya anggapanmu saja Sen, tatapan orang pada pendatang seperti kita, adalah hal wajar. Sudahlah kita segera istrahat, kalian juga sudah lelah", sahut Sasuke yang sudah tiba di depan kedai yang cukup ramai pengunjung.

Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Sakura. Ia sedikit kaget, ketika ia mencoba menggandeng tangan Sakura tapi malah di tampik. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya memilih tempat kosong yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mereka memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, sementara Sen dan Fu duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Sakura, sikapmu beberapa hari ini makin aneh, Kau kenapa Sakura" ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik. Karena suasana kedai itu cukup ramai, bisikan Sasuke pada Sakura sepertinya tidak di dengar oleh Sen dan Fu.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke lagi, karena Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

Wajah sakura tetap kelihatan masam.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, ia membatalkan ucapannya karena pesanannya sudah berada di depan.

"Maaf, ada yang aneh dengan kekasihku?" Sasuke bertanya pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Sasuke merasa heran karena pelayan itu selalu mengamati Sakura sejak mereka memasuki kedai.

"Ti...tidak ada, Tuan" Sahut si pelayan kelabakan karena ketahuan.

"Jangan berbohong!" Sasuke menekankan suaranya.

Si pelayan tadi ketakutan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Melihat pelayan itu nampak ketakutan, Sasuke kembali menunjukan senyumnya, "Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu" ucap Sasuke perlahan.

"A...anu.. Tu..Tuan. Tadi pagi ada dua orang yang datang dan menanyakan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Mereka juga memperlihatkan sketsa gambarnya dan sangat sesuai dengan kekasih Tuan" jawab si pelayan tadi gemetaran.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan pembunuh" sahut Sasuke melihat tangan pelayan itu gemetaran.

"Aku mengerti Tuan. Tapi... aku takut pada mereka. Mereka sangat jahat Tuan. Mereka menculik dua orang gadis yang mungkin seusia dengan kekasih Tuan"

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri mereka?"

"Mereka seperti..." tanpa sadar si Pelayan tadi menoleh kepintu masuk, "I..itu mereka Tuan"

Dua pria besar kembar identik, sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Keduanya susah di bedakan andai saja warna rambut keduanya tidak sama. Gaya dan sikap mereka begitu angkuh. Orang yang sudah mengenal mereka, langsung buru-buru membayar makanannya dan pergi.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada kedua gadis didepannya.

Kedua gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, tapi yang jelas, mereka berdua menggigil ketakutan.

"Apakah mereka yang..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia bisa menebak, mengingat ucapan pelayan yang sebelumnya kalau kedua kembar itu pernah menculik gadis desa mereka.

"Jadi mereka yang memperkosa kalian!" kali ini Sakuralah yang menggeram. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika sudah menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Karena ia pernah mengalami hampir di perkosa. Tapi baru 'hampir' saja, rasanya sudah begitu menyakitkan, bagaiman jika sudah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau pergi hah! Kau jijik dengan kami!"terdengarlah hardikan dari pria yang berambut perak pada salah seorang pengunjung.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menoleh pada si kembar tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih belum bergeming melihat ulah mereka.

"Ti.. tidak tuan, aku hanya..."

Prokk!

Ucapan orang itu terhenti seketika. Isi kepala pengunjung tadi langsung berhamburan ketika si pria berambut emas langsung menghantam kepalanya.

Pengunjung yang lain berhamburan saat menyaksikan kengerian di depan mereka. Mereka mulai kabur ada yang mendobrak dinding. Ada juga yang melompat melalui pentilasi.

"Keparat hina! Aku kan, yang kalian cari" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghardik kedua kembar itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat ulah kedua orang yang kurang ajar itu.

Si Kembar atau Gin dan Kin menoleh. Bukannya kaget, mata mereka malah berbinar.

"Lihat Kin, kita cari kemana-mana, akhirnya muncul sendiri. Itu artinya kita bisa merobek vagina dan anus Tsunade" teriak Gin sambil tertawa keras.

"Tsunade?" mata Sakura membulat, apa maksudnya dengan membawa-bawa nama mantan atasan wanitanya.

"Tapi, Kak Gin, ternyata dia lebih cantik dari pada... he..he...he.. kau mengerti kan?" balas si rambut perak Gin.

Ucapan kedua kembar itu membuat Sasuke malah meradang, ucapan kedua kembar itu jelas melecehkan kekasihnya. Tapi..

"Sakura" Sasuke terlambat mencegah tindakan Sakura.

Sakura memang sudah sangat jengkel dengan ucapan dan ulah Gin dan Kin. Sakura langsung menggebrak tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

"Hm, biar aku yang menangkapnya" sahut Gin sambil menyambut serangan cepat dari Sakura.

Bett!

Terdengar suara desingan pedang pendek milik Sakura yang hendak merobek leher Gin, tapi pria berambut warna emas itu sangat percaya diri, tangan kanannya bermaksud memapak serangan pedang pendek Sakura.

Sakura bukanlah orang ceroboh mau mengadu kekuatan, pedang pendeknya di putar sedemikian rupa dan menghujam menuju jantung Gin.

Plakk!

Cepat bukan main tangan Gin, tangan yang semula mengibas, kini berubah menjadi memapaki tusukan dari Sakura. akibatnya Sakura sedikit terjajal kebelakang. Sakura dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Haat!"

Gin langsung menyerang, dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan serang Sakura tadi. Beruntung bagi Sakura, sejak bersama Sasuke, ia lebih sering latihan meningkatkan kecepatan reaksinya terhadap gerakan lawan. Semua berkat Sasuke yang memiliki Jutsu Gerak Kilat.

Meski belum sesempurna milik Sasuke, tapi cukup untuk membaca serangan cepat dari Gin.

Plakk!

"Akh"

Sakura kaget, ternyata kekuatannya masih berada di bawah Gin. Akibatnya Sakura terdorong jauh kebelakang.

"Sakura!"

Slatchs!

Sasuke menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya untuk menangkap tubuh Sakura yang melayang, jika tidak, Sakura akan membentur tiang penyanggah yang ada di belakangnya.

Gin juga cukup kagum dengan kekuatan yang di miliki Sakura. Dari benturan tadi, ia membenarkan ucapan Tsunade kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup tangguh.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga cantik. Mungkin kau sama hebatnya di ranjang" ejekan kembali terlontar dari mulut Gin.

Sakura makin menggeram. Ia bersiap mengulangi serangannya.

Grep!

Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura.

"Serahkan mereka padaku, mundurlah dan jaga kedua gadis itu"

Sakura menatap ke arah Sen dan Fu, Sakura membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya. Kedua gadis itu harus ada yang meyakinkan kalau mereka berdua aman jika masih ada Sasuke dan dirinya.

Sakura menyingkir, ia juga tidak yakin kalau bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pria kembar itu.

"Ah! Rupanya ada pahlawan yang akan menjadi saingan kita, Kin" kembali nada mengejek dari Gin pada Sasuke.

"Dia kekasihku, dan kalau kalian ingin memilikinya, kalian harus mengalahkanku. Itu jika kalian bisa" balas Sasuke, bahkan dengan tatapan siinis meremehkan.

Kedua pria kembar itu sangat kesal karena merasa di remehkan. Keduaanya pun saling mengangguk untuk menyerang bersama, agar pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai.

Gin mengawali serangan.

Wuss!

Gin yang terlebih dahulu melesat dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepat Kin tadi. Sasuke dengan tenang sedikit menekuk lutut sambil memiringkan tubuh kebelakang, sehingga tubuh Gin melayang di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian menyodok ujung kakinya ke dada Kin.

Buk!

Posisi tubuh Gin yang tadi, melintang kini berubah posisi di udara akibat sodokan kaki Sasuke dari bawah barusan.

Belum cukup dengan satu kali serangan, Sasuke kembali bergerak jauh lebih cepat lagi, ia memutar tubuh sedemikian rupa sehingga posisi tubuh Gin yang tadi masih di udara kembali mendapat serangan telak.

Buagh!

Gin melayang dan membentur dinding kedai tadi hingga jebol. Dan tubuh Gin pun berada di luar.

"Brengsek!" Maki Gin yang kini sudah berada di luar kedai.

Tapi sebelum Gin bertindak, kembali dindingnya jebol. Kin juga sudah terlempar keluar dari dalam kedai akibat serangan Sasuke.

"Lamban sekali!" suara Sasuke sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Si kembar itu kesal karena mereka berdua bisa di singkirkan dalam waktu sangat cepat.

"Kurang ajar, Kak Gin, kita serang saja bersamaan" kembali Kin yang memaki.

"Siap!" sahut Gin.

Setchs!

Keduanya pun bergerak dan meningkatkan kecepatan mereka secepat mungkin sambil menyodorkan pukulannya.

Sasuke kembali dengan tenang menangkap tangan kedua pria itu dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan lesatan dan melemparnya kebelakang.

Kembar kembali melanjutkan serangan pada Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi membelakangi mereka. Sasuke cuma memutar tubuh dengan memajukan salah satu kakinya. Dan lagi-lagi serangan si kembar itu meleset.

"Haaah"

Gin yang lebih cepat memperbaiki keadaaan, ia langsung mengibas tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

Plak!

Sasuke menggunakan lengannya untuk menahan serangan Gin. Sedetik kemudian Kin menyusun serangan menyusul Gin.

Kali ini Sasuke Cuma menghindar dan beringsut kebelakang.

Sasuke terus mundur kebelakang, menghindari atau menahan serangan cepat Gin dan Kin yang datang silih berganti.

Memang dalam pertarungan menghadapai keroyokan seperti itu. Setiap kali memapaki atau menghindari serangan, maka akan ada ruang yang terbuka untuk menjadi sasaran serangan.

Seperti itulah Sasuke melawan si kembar ini, setiap kali ia mempakai serangan Gin, maka Kin yang melihat ada ruang serangan. Dan Sasuke harus buru-buru menutupi ruang serang yang lain.

Sangat tepat bagi Sasuke, kedua kembar itu memasukan serangan secara bersamaan.

Plakk!

Sasuke memapaki serangan Gin dan Kin yang datang secara bersamaan. Akibatnya Si Kembar terjajar kebelakang. Tidak hanya itu, keduanya harus bersalto agar tidak terjerembab.

Sakura yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan makin khawatir, bagaimana tidak, ia melihat Sasuke di desak. Soal kecepatan Sasuke masih unggul, tapi serangan kedua kembar itu sangat cerdik saling menutupi pertahanan atau membantu serangan.

"Bedebah!" maki Si Kembar.

"Hanya seperti ini, yang ingin membunuh kekasihku" ucap Sasuke menyindir. Ia melangkah mendekati Gin dan Kin. "Majulah dan dapatkan kekasihku" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau, brengsek!" maki Gin. Ia mencabut pedangnya di susul Kin.

Slatcsh!

Keduanya menyerang secepat kilat.

Wuss!

"Akh"

Gin dan Kin kaget. Sasuke sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Keduanya sangat heran. Masih ada orang yang melebihi kecepatan mereka.

Keduanya menengadahkan kepala, dan ternyata Sasuke sudah melayang di atas kepala menyiapkan jutsunya.

"Kagutsuchi"

Wussh!

"Sial" Gin juga harus bergerak secepat kilat menghindari jutsu itu.

Gin selamat dari serangan Sasuke, tapi Kin tidak. Begitu Sasuke melepaskan serangan Jutsu pada Gin, ia memutar tubuh sambil melayangkan tendangan pada Kin.

Akibatnya Kin melayang menuju Gin yang tadi sempat menghindar.

Pertarungan berlanjut makin seru, Gin dan Kin menyerang dari dua arah. Terkadang Gin dan Kin menyerang dari depan. Cepat bukan main kecepatan keduanya datng bertubi-tubu dan saling bergantian.

Sasuke masih dengan tenang menghindar sambil melangkah mundur, hanya sekedar menghindar atau memapaki serangan lawan.

Dan hingga pada saat berikut, Sasuke tidak menghindar tapi justeru menahan serangan dengan menggunakan lengannya.

Plakk!

Gin dan Kin kembali mengarahkan tendangan mereka ke arah perut dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Setchs!

Lagi-lagi serangan mereka mengenai tempat kosong. Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempat. Gin melotot, Sasuke sudah berada di belakanng Kin bersiap menyabet pedangnya.

Crass!

"Aaakh!"

Tubuh Kin terbelah dari bahu kiri atas menuju pinggang bawah.

"Kin!" teriak Gin melihat adiknya telah tewas.

Gin menggeram menatap Sasuke, "Kau akan membayarnya!"

Keduanya pun mulai menggunakan kecepatan kilat untuk saling menyerang, sehingga keduanya menjadi tampak seperti dua bayangan yang saling menyambar.

Sesaat tampak kedua bayangan itu berpisah agak berjauhan, lalu kembali saling menyambar.

Crass!

Keduanya berdiri saling membelakangi. Sedetik kemudian Gin oleng kedepan sambil memegangi dadanya, yang sudah di aliri darahnya.

Rasa perih terasa berpendar di bagian depan tubuhnya, Gin lalu menatp kebawahnya. Matanya sedikit membelalak, tenyata tidak hanya satu luka. Tapi ada beberapa luka sabetan seperti ia baru saja di sayat-sayat oleh beberapa pedang pula.

Sasuke menoleh pada Gin, "Kalau soal kecepatan kau tidak akan menang dariku"

"Keparat!" geramnya Gin. Ia tidak peduli lagi, dengan rasa perih yang amat sangat di bagian depan tubuhnya

Gin kembali mengawali serangan dengan, ia mengarahkan pukulannya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke memapaki dengan mudah bahkan Gin menjadi terhuyung karenanya.

"Kena kau"

Gin dengan cepat memutar tubuh, ia langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke dagu Sasuke.

Plakk!

Sasuke kembali memapaki tinju Gin. Bahkan sampai memegangi lengan Gin. Gin kaget. Selanjutnya Sasuke meletakan kakinya di atas lutut Gin untuk mengunci pergerakan Gin. Lalu Sasuke mencabut pedangnya. Dalam posisi yang terkunci sedemikian, Gin tidak sempat lagi menghindar.

Crass!

Pertarungan berakhir setelah kepala Gin turut menggelinding.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia menoleh saat mendengar Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran. Kalau Sasuke sering mengkhawatirkan Sakura. maka mungkin Sakura jauh lebih menghawatirkan Sasuke. Selama dalam perjalanan bersama, Sasuke lah yang lebih sering bertarung dari pada Sakura.

Sakura juga sudah tahu kemampuan Sasuke yang pilih tanding, tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang wanita sekaligus kekasih, Sakura pastilah khawatir.

"Sakura" Bisik Sasuke, "Banyak orang yang melihat kita"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak peduli" ia malah mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke cuma bisa tersenyum dan membelai pucuk kepala Sakura. Seperti itulah Sakura jika selesai bertarung melawan lawan yang tangguh.

Sasuke kembali menatap sekeliling, orang-orang yang tadi bersembunyi, kini sudah mulai bermunculan. Dari tatapan mereka. Nampak sekali ungkapan terimakasih dari mereka.

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Tempat Yang seharusnya

Right Place

…

…

…

Sasuke dan Sakura membantu pemilik kedai membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja Gin dan Kin perbuat. Selain karena hari sudah cukup sore, jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menetap dan menginap di desa itu. Dan pemilik kedai menawarkan satu atau dua kamar untuk mereka tempati bermalam.

"Sakura, malam-malam begini, kenapa masih di luar?" Sasuke menemui Sakura yang dari tadi tidak nampak, bahkan ketika pemilik kedai mengajak untuk bersiap makan malam.

"Sasu.. besok kita berangkat dan tinggalkan mereka" jawab Sakura perlahan tanpa menoleh.

"Maksudmu" Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkari bagian perut Sakura.

"Sen dan Fu" tanggapan Sakura sedikit ketus.

Sasuke tersenyum bukannya ia tidak tahu alasan Sakura ingin segera berpisah dengan dua orang gadis yang pernah mereka tolong.

"Kenapa?"

"Iishh! Dasar tidak peka atau kau pura-pura? Sen selalu mendekatimu, cari perhatian darimu, dan aku tidak suka" suara Sakura lirih tapi ketus.

"Cemburu? Dengar, aku tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan. Sakura, aku mencintaimu" suara Sasuke perlahan dan berbisik.

"Dia juga cantik"

"Kau lebih cantik"

"jidadnya tidak lebar"

"Tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikanmu"

"Dadanya lebih besar"

"Aku lebih menyukai ukuranmu. Apa bagusnya dada yang besar"

Sakura diam.

"Ada lagi?"

"Jadi bagaimana" sepertinya Sakura belumlah tenang

"Hn, aku juga tidak bisa menjaga kalian sekaligus" ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Tapi kita juga tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, kita harus bisa memastikan mereka berada tempat yang tepat" imbuh Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, membiarkan Sasuke tetap melingkarkan tangannya pada perutnya.

Agak lama keduanya mempertahankan posisi begitu. Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan Sasuke meraba tangannya ke atas dada Sakura.

"Auuh.."

Sakura hanya melenguh, Sasuke tidak berhenti dengan memberikan remasan kecil pada dada Sakura. Nafas hangat dari Sasuke yang mengenai leher, menambah sensasi rangsangan Sakura. Pada tangannya juga telah menyingkap gaun bagian bawah. Selanjutnya tangan Sasuke meyusup masuk ke dalam celana Sakura.

"Sasu... aaaahnm" Sakura menggelinjang, Sasuke menyapukan lidah dan bibirnya pada leher dan tengkuk kekasihnya.

Sakura perlahan mengeluarkan desahannya. "Sasu... Ki..kita masih di luar. Jangan lakukan disini", Sakura menadahkan kepala saat tangan Sasuke sudah mulai memijat bagian klitoris.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Siapa yang minta. Ayo! Itama memintaku mencarimu untuk makan malam" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatnnya tiba-tiba.

"Haah..!" mata Sakura membulat, "Kenapa menggodaku, bodoh!" kesalnya, bagaimana tidak, birahinya yang sudah bangkit tidak jadi di teruskan.

Sasuke nyaris tertawa terbahak, melihat Sakura menatapnya jengkel, ia pun segera menuntun Sakura menuju ruang makan yang di peruntukan untuk mereka.

"Oh. Kenalkan, ini anakku, Shira, dia baru saja datang. Dia memang berguru kedaerah selatan. Dan seperti kebiasaan, setiap setahun sekali, ia datang mengunjungiku" Itama nampak sangat bangga memperkenalkan anaknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap pada pria tampan berbadan kekar berambut biru terang itu. Selanjutnya Sasuke dan Sakura menganggukan kepala perlahan sambil memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

Sepanjang makan malam, Sakura maupun Sen merasa risih dengan Shira yang selalu curi-curi pandang pada mereka berdua. Terutama Sakura, dialah yang paling sering mendapat pandangan dari Shira.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu, mungkin maklum jika ada yang curi pandang terhadap kekasihnya, mengingat Sakura memang cantik atau karena ia mempercayai Sakura tidak akan berpaling darinya. Hanya Sasuke yang memiliki alasannya.

Begitu pun dengan Sen, ia tidak keberatan, hanya saja, ia lebih berharap kalau pelakunya adalah Sasuke.

Sementara Shira merasa iri pada Sasuke, karena menurutnya, Sasuke bisa menggandeng tiga gadis sekaligus, yang dua di antaranya masih bisa dikatakan bau kencur. Tanpa ada pertengkaran.

Keesokan harinya, sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura hendak meninggalkan desa itu. Hanya saja mereka bingung tentang Sen dan Fu, mereka memang hendak meninggalkan mereka, karena memang tidak memungkinkan untuk di bawah kemana-mana. Meski kedua gadis itu menunjukan kalau tidak ada masalah, jika di bawah kemana-mana.

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka semalam, Sasuke dan Sakura juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sen dan Fu begitu saja, tapi bagaimana caranya.

Sasuke juga tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan kedua gadis itu dengan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Tapi kembali mereka di ajak sarapan oleh, Itama pemilik kedai. Untuk hari ini Itama memang sengaja tidak membuka kedainya. Dan kini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati teh hangat.

"Sasuke, ku dengar dari cerita ayah, kau telah mengalahkan si kembar Gin dan Kin" Shira menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Sakura balik nanya.

"Di daerah selatan, daerah tempatku berguru, mereka sangat terkenal sebagai penjahat besar. Beberapa bangsawan dan klan kuat di daerah sana, memburu mereka" Shira menarik nafas, "Beberapa orang terbaik dari perguruan kami telah mencoba untuk membantu dan memburu mereka. Tapi hasilnya, mereka kembali tinggal nama" nampak wajah duka di wajah tampan milik Shira.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap, keduanya memang belum mau menanggapi ucapan Shira.

"Sebenarnya itu juga salah satu tugas yang di berikan padaku, dan begitu aku mendengar kalau mereka sudah menjelajahi daerah utara ini. Aku langsung menuju kemari, sekaligus mengunjungi ayahku"

"Begini Sasuke. Aku ingin meraih kehormatanku untuk mengalahkanmu yang telah mengalahkan penjahat besar itu"

"Jaga ucapanmu Shira. Kalau bukan karena bantuan Sasuke, kau pikir berapa banyak lagi gadis yang menanggung malu oleh ulah mereka. Bahkan kau juga sama sekali tidak menaruh hormat pada mereka" Itama naik pitam, "Bukan hanya para gadis itu, nyawaku juga terancam"

"Tapi ayah, banyak dari teman-temaku yang menjadi korban. Bahkan para wanitanya juga banyak yang bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup lagi menanggung malu"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri… Bukankah itu bagus, kau tidak perlu lagi repot dan mengantar nyawamu"

"Aku harus membalas mereka, tapi karena sudah di bunuh oleh Sasuke. Aku ingin meraih kehormatan itu. Atau kau takut Sasuke" Shira menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

Sebelum Sasuke menanggapi, "Aku yang menjadi lawanmu" Sakura yang tadinya tidak peduli dengan bahasa kehormatan yang di maksudkan Shira, bagi nya konyol. Sakura menjadi tersinggung karena ia merasa kekasihnya telah di remehkan.

"Sakura, tahan!" Sasuke mencegah ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak Sasu, "Suara Sakura meninggi, "aku ingin mengajarkan padanya, bahasa 'kehormatan' yang dia maksudkan adalah konyol dan kosong" kali ini Sakura tidak mau mengalah, ia tetap merasa sangat tersinggung dengan Shira.

"Maafkan dia, Nona Sakura..." Itama berusaha mendinginkan suasana panas yang di timbulkan oleh puteranya, "Dia baru mengenal beladiri, belum tahu seperti apa dunia luar".

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Sakura tidak perlu! Sebaiknya kita.."

"Ku mohon Sasu. Kalau kita pergi, ia akan terus merendahkanmu. Dan aku tidak suka" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang akibat kekeras-kepalaan kekasihnya itu. Ia juga menatap mata kekasihnya dan yang ia temukan adalah kesungguhan.

Sasuke juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya, "Baiklah hati-hati" Sasuke juga mengerti kalau apa yang di inginkan kekasihnya harus di penuhi. Dan sebenarnya, ia juga sangat tersinggung dengan tantangan dari Shira.

"Tapi tuan" Itama berusaha melerai, meski ia tidak tahu tentang taijutsu, ninjutsu atau aliran beladiri lain. Tapi ia bisa menilai kelihaian Sakura.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka juga tidak berniat saling membunuh" Sasuke menanggapi.

Sakura mendahului Shira dan yang lainnya untuk keluar.

"Tuan, mungkin mereka memang tidak berniat untuk saling membunuh. Tapi bisa saja terjadi kecelakaan" Itama malah bertambah kekhawatirannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka saling membenturkan kekeras-kepalaan mereka" Sasuke menyusul kedua orang yang akan bertarung itu.

Itama menarik nafas, ia membayangkan jika terjadi kecelakaan. Jika puteranya yang celaka, maka ia akan kehilangan putera. Tapi jika itu terjadi pada Sakura, sudah tentu Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan itu artinya kesialan lagi bagi puteranya. Intinya, jika terjadi kecelakaan, yang pasti ia akan kehilangan puteranya.

Kini Sakura dan Shira mulai saling berhadapan.

"Bersiaplah Sakura... hiaat!" tanpa menunggu lama, teriakan Shira mengawali serangannya.

"Haaat...!"

Bettt, bettt, bettt...!

Hebat dan cepat bukan main serangan pemuda itu. Sakura terlihat agak kewalahan. Satu dua pukulan dapat dielakkan. Tapi pada pukulan berikutnya...

Wuttt..., desss...!

"Uhhh...!"

Sakura terjajar mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah cantiknya itu berkerut menahan sakit pada dada kanannya.

Ia tak menyangka kalau tindakannya yang setengah-tengah menanggapi serangan Shira, justeru, mendapat akibat yang demikian. Untunglah pukulan itu tidak terlalu telak.

Sakura memasang kuda-kuda untuk balas menyerang.

"Apakah kau ahli dalam Taijutsu Sakura?" tanya Shira.

"Semua, aku bisa" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Majulah" pinta Shira. "Jangan ragu, aku salah satu murid terbaik. Tidak hanya itu, sebentar lagi aku akan di promosikan menjadi pembimbing" imbuhnya lagi dengan nada bangga

Sakura langsung menyerang dengan tendangan putar dengan posisi tubuh sedikit miring. Serangan yang cepat itu di hindari shira dengan memiringkan tubuh, mengikuti alur tendangan Sakura. Begitu Sakura menjejakan kaki, kembali dengan cepat Sakura menyapukan kakinya menuju pelipis Shira.

Shira juga tak mau rugi, ia mengayunkan pukulannya, namun, gerakan Sakura sedikit lebih cepat. Pukulan Sakura terlebih dahulu mendarat di perutnya.

Duak!

"Uh"

Shira terjajar kebelakang lalu bersalto untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Pertarungan kedua anak muda yang beda gender itu berlangsung cepat. Benturan lengan dan atau anggota tubuh lainnya sering terdengar.

Sementara Sasuke yang jeli menatap pertarungan kekasihnya dengan Shira. Memang dalam hal kekuatan, Sakura sedikit kalah. Tapi Sakura di untungkan dengan kelenturan tubuhnya, sehingga ia kelihatan lebih lincah dari pada Shira. Dalam hal kecepatan gerak pun Sakura lebih unggul dari Shira.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke sedikit tenang, ia yakin Sakura akan memenangkan pertarungan.

Shira memekik kaget. Saat serangan datang bagai gelombang air laut yang susul-menyusul tak pernah henti. Shira bertindak nekat. Sepasang tangannya diangkat ke atas memapaki sepasang lengan Sakura.

Dan...

Plakkk, Plakkk...!

"Uhhh...?!"

Tangkisan itu justru mendatangkan kerugian bagi Shira. Gerakannya yang tadi memapaki serangan Sakura sambil bergerak mundur membuat pertahanannya goyah.

Hal ini sangat di manfaatkan Sakura. Dengan cepat tanpa memberi waktu buat Shira. Kembali Sakura menerjang sambil memutar tubuh melayangkan tendangan. Sebagai ahli taijutsu, Shira tentu masih bisa mengelak dari serangan Sakura yang seperti itu. Karena meleset, maka Sakura mendaratkan kaki dalam posisi membelakangi Shira.

Hal itu sangat di manfaatkan betul oleh Shira, maka ia segera melayangkan pukulannya mengarah ke tengkuk Sakura. Tapi sebenarnya itu sudah di perhitungkan Sakura. Begitu kaki Sakura mendarat dan mendapat serangan Shira. Sakura tinggal memiringkan tubuh dan membirakan pukulan Shira meleset. Dan dengan sigap tangan Sakura menangkap tangan Shira sambil menyodokan sikunya berkali-kali ke perut Shira.

Bukkk...! bukh!

"Aiiih...!"

Sekali lagi Shira terhuyung.

Tidak sampai di situ Sakura melanjutkan serangannya, ia kembali melayangkan tendangannya.

Plak!

Bisa di katakan hebat, dalam keadaan hilang keseimbangan, Shira berhasil menahan serangan susulan Sakura

Begitu Shira berhasil memapaki serangan Sakura, ia segera memperkuat pijakan kakinya sehingga kuda-kudanya kembali stabil.

"Haaat...!"

Bettt...!

Giliran Shira melepaskan sebuah pukulan keras. Cepat Sakura menundukkan kepala. Kemudian menggeser kaki kanannya ke belakang. Dan mengirimkan sikunya ke iga kiri Shira.

Duggg!

"Hikh...!"

Sakura menyusul dengan serangan, ia melayangkan pukulan kanan dan shira masih sempat menahan dengan mengangkat sikut.

Dess!

Sakura kembali melakukan serangan bertubi, saat Shira menahan serangan pertamanya. Sakura menyusul pukulannya bertubi, Shira yang sudah terdesak cuma bisa menahan dan melindungi wajahnya denga sikut.

Sakura melompat dan mengarahkan sikutnya pada Shira.

Buak!

Shira terjajar limbung dan jatuh berlutut karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat Shira sudah limbung, Sakura menyusul tendangannya tepat mengenai dada Shira.

Shira tidak bisa lagi bertahan ia jatuh terlentang dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit. Saat itu Sakura melenting ke udara. Dari atas, tubuh Sakura meluncur turun mengarahkan lututnya, yang kemungkinan akan mengenai dan meremukkan dada Shira. Shira sudah tidak sempat lagi menghindar. Dan...

Bettt, desss...!

"Aaakh...!"

Itama lah yang menjerit tertahan,ia bisa saksikan serangan seperti itu bisa meremukan dada puteranya.

"Cukup Sakura. Dia akan mati jika seranganmu ini mengenai dirinya" Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan menahan serangan lutut Sakura yang hampir mendarat di dada Shira dengan satu tangan.

Sementara Shira yang tadi sempat memejamkan mata. Ia juga memastikan serangan dari udara yang akan menghantam dadanya bisa membuat nyawanya melayang.

Shira kaget setelah ia tahu siapa penolongnya. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, secepat apa gerakan Sasuke sampai masih sempat menyelamatkan dan menahan serangan Sakura. padahal kalau di pikir itu tidak akan sempat di lakukan, mengingat tempat Sasuke yang tadi cuma menonton, cukup jauh.

Tidak hanya itu, serangan Sakura yang begitu kuat, hanya di tahan dengan satu tangan. Shira makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kecepatan dan kekuatan, terpadu pada diri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Shira" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shira yang sudah berdiri.

"Hhh.. ternyata aku harus banyak belajar" jawab Shira.

Sakura mendecih, "Kalau tadi kekasihku tidak menahan seranganku, kau pasti sudah mati. Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih" suara Sakura menggerutu.

"Oh.. terima kasih, Sasuke" ucapan yang terdengar tidak ikhlas itu membuat Sakura makin jengkel.

"Bukan masalah. Aku lah yang minta maaf atas sikap kekasihku" balas Sasuke.

"Iya.. sebaiknya kita istrahat sekarang" ucap Shira mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura.

Makin jengkellah Sakura, seolah-olah kalau ia dan Sasuke memang bersalah. Padahal Shira lah yang memulai.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke sambil menoleh pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kau ingin ku cium di hadapan mereka" goda Sasuke.

"Bahkan jika kau ingin meniduriku, lakukan saja!" jawab Sakura makin ketus.

Sasuke menarik nafas, kali ini Sakura benar-benar jengkel. Biasanya jika di goda seperti tadi, Sakura akan diam dan merona. Tapi kali ini tidak mempan. Sasuke mengerti. Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sakura, dan kemudian menyusul Shira.

…

Awalnya Shira sangat tertarik pada Sakura, tapi melihat hubungannya dengan Sasuke, membuat Shira beralih pada Sen. Lagi pula kalau ingin memiliki Sakura, mungkin ia harus bertarung dengan Sasuke. Masalahnya, bertarung dengan Sakura saja ia sudah takluk, apa lagi jika bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Shira juga yakin kalau Sen bukanlah kekasih Sasuke, mengingat Sakura yang sedikit galak, mana mau Sakura di duakan. Dan memang tidak ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang mau di duakan.

Di satu malam, bahkan Shira berani meminta Sen agar ikut bersamanya setelah tahu siapa Sen dan Fu yang sebenarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan masa lalu Sen. Awalnya Sen ragu, tapi melihat kesungguhan Shira, maka Sen pun mengiyakan.

...

-SSS-

...

Pagi hari berikutnya Sasuke dan Sakura memohon pamit, untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih kami ucapkan anak muda" ujar pemilik kedai bernama Itama. "Kalau bukan karena kalian, mungkin akan makin banyak saja yang akan menjadi korban kebengisan mereka"

"Selama dua hari mereka datang menebar teror, tampaknya mereka sangat eerrrm gila dalam sex. Mereka selalu datang dan menculik gadis-gadis. Apa lagi di desa kami ini bisa di katakan banyak gadis-gadis muda dan cantik. Tidak ada di antara kami yang mampu menghalangi. Para pemuda yang memiliki kepandaian pun kalah dalam sekali gebrak" Itama mengimbuhkan

"Bukan apa-apa Itama-san" kali ini Sakura yang menyahut sementara Sasuke cuma mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan korban Gin dan Kin. Apakah mereka sudah di temukan" Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Masih dalam pencarian, dan belum ada yang di kabarkan sudah di temukan"

"Sudah berapa yang menjadi korban mereka?" Sakura bertanya.

"Sekitar enam mungkin. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui nasib para gadis itu. Mungkin keparat itu sudah membunuh korbannya setelah puas"

"Mungkin tidak. Mereka tidak membunuh para korbannya" Sakura menjawab.

"Dari mana Nona Sakura tahu?"

Sakura diam, ia sedikit melirik pada Sen dan Fu. Sakura bisa menilai dengan berdasar pada kedua gadis itu, bukankah mereka tidak sampai di bunuh oleh Gin dan Kin.

"Seperti yang anda bilang tadi, mereka gila. Tentu saja mereka senang, ketika tahu korbannya menderita. Membunuh korban justeru akan mengakhiri penderitaan bukan?" Sakura kembali menyahut mendahului Sasuke.

"Begitu yah" mungkin cukup masuk akal bagi Itama.

"Oh ya, mungkin kalian sudah ingin sekali berangkat. Maaf mengganggu kalian. Sekali lagi aku mewakili yang lain dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian"

Sebenarnya Sen masih ingin mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi, tapi sebagai seorang wanita, ia juga merasa tidak enak pada Sakura karena kehadirannya dan adiknya di antara Sasuke dan Sakura pasti sedikit mengganggu. Sen juga tahu kalau Sakura sering cemburu padanya, ketika ia berusaha mendekati Sasuke. Maka di putuskanlah untuk ikut bersama Shira sekaligus belajar beladiri Taijutsu. Lagipula ia juga sudah jatuh hati pada Shira.

"Kak Sasuke, Kak Sakura, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan dan menjaga kami. Seperti yang Kak Sasuke pernah katakan, kami memang harus melanjutkan hidup kami, sebagai bukti kalau Sarutobi pernah ada. Sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Sen, saat pasangan itu pamit.

Sen segera memeluk Sakura dengan hangat. Sakura tidak bisa menahan harunya, meski sering di buat cemburu, tapi biar bagaimanapun Sen dan Fu sudah di anggap sahabat. Dan kini mereka akan terpisah.

Sakura tersenyum, "Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, jaga diri kalian"

"Terima kasih Kak" giliran Fu yang memang sedikit pendiam itu juga ikut berbicara.

...

-SSS-

...

Saat itu matahari sudah mulai berjalan menuju peraduannya. Cahayanya sudah tidak merata lagi menyapu bumi. Namun sinarnya yang hangat cukup menyegarkan seluruh badan.

Pria tampan berkemeja putih, berambut raven, tampak memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang mewah. Langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang telah berdiri didepannya. Lantas ia tersenyum, begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri dan menjemputnya.

"Hikari, kau dari mana" yang tadi berdiri di depan Hikari langsung memeluknya.

"Tsu...tsunade?" sedikit kelabakan dari pria yang di panggil Hikari.

"Aku menunggu kesempatan ini, bukankah tinggal kamu yang belum mendapatkan tubuhku" sahut wanita blonde cantik bernama Tsunade. Wajahnya begitu berbinar.

"Aku baru saja bergabung dengan kalian" sahut Hikari kembali tenang, nadanya kembali agak datar seperti biasanya, "Sasori, Jiraiya dan Nagato bagaimana?"

Wajah Tsunade sedikit berubah, "Sasori melulu... " Suaranya sedikit menggerutu, "Jiraiya aku hukum, Nagato begitu hormat padaku, sehingga Nagato menjadi enggan meniduriku. Dan Si kembar itu, belum kembali"

Hikari tidak banyak bertanya, termasuk hukuman jiraiya yang Tsunade maksudkan. Belum lagi Si kembar. Hikari makin menatap Tsunade, wanita yang diam-diam ia kagumi. Apakah Tsunade adalah pemuas nafsu bagi bawahannya? Benak Hikari.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan! Ayo!" Tsunade segera menarik Hikari, "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Uh..iya"

Hikari pun mengikuti Tsunade.

Pedang diletakkan di meja dekat ranjang. Hikari naik ke atas ranjang, duduk dengan kaki melonjor di samping tubuh Tsunade yang berbaring. Yang pertama di lakukan Hikari adalah memberi pijatan agar Tsunade lebih relaks. Jari-jari tangannya memijat dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu setengah terpejam merasakan nikmat-nya pijatan di kaki.

"Jangan telapak kaki terus, naik sedikit, Hikari!" pinta wanita itu. Hikari melakukan apa yang diinginkan wanita itu.

Tsunade semakin meresapi setiap sentuhan tangan Hikari yang mirip orang mengusap dalam kelembutan.

Pemuda tampan itu pun semakin berdebar-debar. Bertambah tinggi bagian yang dipijat, bertambah berdebar hati Hikari. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya mulai terasa tersendat-sendat tak beraturan. Hambatan pernapasan itu terjadi karena gairah Hino Hikari mulai dibakar oleh rasa hangat dari sentuhan tangan di sekitar betis Tsunade.

Mata si wanita setengah terpejam. Sesekali melirik Hikari dan memandang ke langit -langit kamar meresapi sentuhan nikmat. Rupanya wanita itu pun diguncang oleh debar-debar gairah yang menggelitik, sehingga sesekali ia terpaksa menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Ke atas lagi...," kali ini ucapan itu bernada merengek. Mau tak mau Hikari pun merayapkan tangannya ke atas. Padahal tangan itu berada di balik kain gaun penutup bagian bawah Tsunade. Tentu saja yang diraba adalah sebentuk kehangatan di atas kulit paha yang mulus tanpa luka. Tangan Hikari pun akhirnya bukan memijat tapi mengelus dengan lembut. Dan elusan itu diresapi betul oleh Tsunade, sehingga tangan wanita blonde dikepang itu melakukan remasan di atas seprai ranjang.

Maka kesempatan itu tak mungkin disia-siakan lagi oleh Hikari. Bibir ranum itu segera di kecupnya pelan-pelan.

Cup...!

"Hhmm...," Tsunade mendesah dalam keadaan bibirnya di lumat Hikari. ia pun kini memberi lumatan balasan. Lidahnya menelusup di antara kedua bibir Hikari. Ujung lidah itu pun segera dipagut lembut oleh Hikari sambil tangan Hikari bekerja kembali seperti semula, bahkan lebih berani lagi. Tsunade tak bisa menolak.

"Hikari, Hikari...," desahnya lirih sekali Hikari menjalarkan lidahnya ke bagian leher. Tsunade justru menengadah memberi kesempatan kepada lidah

Hikari yang nakalnya mirip lidah ular itu.

"Uuuh!... Hikari, nikmat sekali. Nikmat sekali, Sayang... oouh...," Ia pun merengek manja. Rengekan manja menambah daya rangsang Hikari dan akhirnya Tsunade tak kuasa menolak hadirnya mulut Hikari di permukaan dadanya yang montok.

Tangannya meremas rambut model pantat ayam Hikari dengan gemetar, karena pada saat itu Tsunade merasa dilambungkan.

Hikari makin tidak tahan mendengar erangan dari Tsunade, maka ia pun melepaskan semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh Tsunade dan juga pakaiannya.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu bangkit dan terduduk. Matanya menjadi sayu, wajahnya merah jambu seperti menahan malu. Tapi sebenarnya menahan gejolak kemesraan yang dituntut oleh batinnya.

"Hikari..." MataTsunade membelalak saat melihat batangan Hikari yang sudah mengacung hebat tepat didepan matanya.

Tangannya gemetaran, saat mencoba menyentuh benda yang sudah membesar.

"Aaoooh.." Hikari mendesah panjang, saat Tsunade sudah memulai membelai lembut benda kembanggaan miliknya itu.

Hikari makin tidak sabar, ia membaringkan Tsunade perlahan.

Hikari dengan batangan yang sudah mengeras, di arahkan begitu saja pada liang kenikmatan milik Tsunade.

Ssreett...! lep!

"Aaahh.." Sehingga Tsunade mendesah panjang di tikam seribu kenikmatan.

"Aoouh... Hikari… aa...!"

Mata Tsunade nyaris membelalak saat penis yang terasa sesak dalam liang vaginanya itu. Tsunade kagum dengan kekerasan milik pria yang baru datang kemarin itu.

Hikari mengocok penisnya secara perlahan selembut mungkin, agar liang rapat itu bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Kemaluan Hikari seperti membongkar liang kewanitaan milik Tsunade.

"Ouughhh... Hikariii..."

Tsunade menggeliat sambil melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Hikari dan membiarkan penis itu tertanam dalam-dalam. Penis itu mampu menjamah tempat yang tak mampu di jamah oleh milik Sasori maupun Jiraiya. Ujung nya mampu menekan mulut rahim milik Tsunade. Dan tak menunggu lama bagi Tsunade, Vaginanya kembali berkedut cepat, Tsunade kembali berorgasme.

Waktu terus belalu, peluh keduanya sudah membasahi tubuh.

"Aakkh..."

Kembali Tsunade mengalami kedutan di selangkangnya. Hikari benar-benar pria yang tangguh dalam berhubungan badan. Tsunade sendiri sudah tampak kewalahan.

Sementara Hikari makin mempercepat genjotannya, ia mulai kelihatan meringis. Pertanda kalau dia juga akan kembali Orgasme..

Pinggul Hikari terus bergerak cepat, scrotum miliknya membentur pantat milik Tsunade.

"Tsu.. Aaaarghh.. akh"

Sedetik kemudian Hikari juga menyusul Tsunade untuk mencapi puncak persetubuhan. Genjotannya makin di percepat lalu perlahan berkurang kecepatannya dan berhenti sama sekali.

Tsunade dan Hikari saling berpelukan.

Hikari menarik nafas lega bersamaan dengan Tsunade. Persetubuhan panjang mereka di akui oleh Tsunade adalah persetubuhan yang paling hebat yang pernah di lakukan oleh Tsunade.

Mata Tsunade menatap mata Hikari, "Hikari, Terimakasih" Hikarilah membuat Tsunade mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang menidurinya. Bahkan pada kekasih pertamanya _Dan Kato_ pun, tidak pernah ia ucapkan.

Tsunade memeluk erat Hikari. Ia sudah mulai merasa tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu.

Hikari membelai perlahan rambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan demikian, membuat Tsunade merasa semakin nyaman. Perlahan matanya terpejam.

...

Hikari menatap wajah cantik Tsunade yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum, meski dalam tidurnya yang terlena, tapi Hikari masih bisa melihat raut kepuasan dan kelegaan di wajah Tsunade.

Hikari menarik nafas panjang, wanita itu benar-benar hebat bercinta.

Hikari bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar hendak mencari angin, ia ingin meyegarkan tubuh akibat dari permainan panasnya tadi. Mereka melakukan persetubuhan cukup lama, dari sore sampai sekarang sudah menjelang malam.

Hikari kaget, ketika membuka pintu, di depannya kini berdiri sosok pria tinggi berbadan kurus berambut merah.

"Nagato... malam-malam begini kenapa kau belum tidur?" Hikari mengernyitkan dahi begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri dan sepertinya menanti dirinya di depan pintu.

"Boleh, kita bicara?"

Hikari mengangguk, ia belum mengantuk, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia menemani Nagato mengobrol.

Nagato segera mengambil tempat duduk di teras depan, sambil menatap kedepan, "Aku lihat, Tsunade menyukaimu, ah! Tidak, maksudku dia mencintaimu"

Hikari mulai duduk di samping Nagato. Sama seperti Nagato, pria menawan itu menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya senang jika kau membalas perasaan Tsunade. Jadi yang aku tanyakan sekarang, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga sama seperti Sasori dan yang lain, yang hanya ingin menikmati tubuh Tsunade? Meski aku bisa melihat kalau Sasori juga sedikit menyukai Tsunade. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak di anggap" Nagato mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hikari.

"Kau yakin, kalau Tsunade suka padaku" Hikari balik bertanya.

"Aku bisa melihat dari sikapnya dan cara dia memandangmu"

"Menurutku, sikapnya padaku sama saja pada yang lain" jawab Hikari datar.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu latar belakang Tsunade, tapi sejak pertama kali ia menemukanku dan mempekerjakanku. Aku selalu melihat dia di rundung kedukaan. Tapi sejak kedatanganmu, aku melihat kemurungannya sudah berkurang. Dan mungkin sekarang sudah tidak ada, dan aku senang karena hal tersebut"

Hikari menarik nafas, "Jujur aku juga menyukainya. Dan jika kau tanyakan alasan kenapa, maka jawabku, tidak tahu. Aku cukup menyukainya"

Nagato tersenyum menatap Hikari.

"Kau memang baru datang kemarin, tapi ku harap kau tidak mempermainkan Tsunade. Tapi aku percaya padamu dan mendukungmu"

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan.."

"Bicarakanlah dengan Tsunade" Nagato memotong ucapan Hikari, "Kalau kau tidak ingin yang lain meniduri Tsunade, lagi pula dia adalah atasan kita, dia bisa melarang yang lain untuk menyentuhnya. Lalu kau juga cukup kuat untuk menghajar yang lain jika ada yang keras kepala tetap ingin meniduri Tsunade. Dan aku pun akan membantumu"

Hikari mengangguk meyetujui. Sekali lagi Nagato tersenyum.

"Ku dengar, kau sangat menghormati Tsunade. Bahkan kaulah satu-satunya yang belum pernah meniduri Tsunade, kenapa?"

"Bukan menghormati, lebih tepatnya menyayangi. Aku sebenarnya datang dari selatan, mencari orang-orang yang menyebabkan kesengsaraan bagiku. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu Tsunade. Kau tahu, aku memiliki seorang adik, dan aku begitu menyayanginya, kami begitu dekat. Aku kehilangan keluargaku karena di bantai oleh sekelompok pemusik jalanan, yang di bawahi oleh seorang bajingan. Dan alasanku menyayangi Tsunade adalah karena aku melihat sosok adikku, ada pada dirinya"

"Begitu ya.. aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat tidak menyukai Jiraiya yang sering berkata senonoh padanya"

"Iya.. Bahkan aku juga tidak menyukai, para pria yang menidurinya sebagai pelampiasan. Tapi aku sadar dia bukan adikku"

"Menurutmu kenapa ia begitu menginginkan kematian gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Apakah ia penyebabTsunade dirundung kedukaan? Kalau benar, apa?" tanya Hikari kemudian.

Nagato menghembuskan nafas, "Dugaanku juga begitu. Kenapa tidak kau coba tanyakan"

"Hn", Hikari tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, ia perlahan berbaring, "Kalau ucapanmu tadi semua benar, aku akan berusaha membahagiakan dia"

"Terima kasih, Hikari. Nama yang Tsunade berikan padamu cukup bagus. Dan jika kau benar-benar amnesia, kuharap ingatanmu tidak pernah kembali"

Hikari tertawa. "Ingatanku dan perasaanku tidak ada hubungannya. Kalaupun ingatanku kembali, aku yakin aku akan tetap mencintai Tsunade"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata berbulu lentik sedang mengawasi mereka. Dan nampak kalau air mata itu mengalir.

...

...

...

Hari bisa dikatakan masih pagi, matahari yang baru melakukan seperempat perjalanan, memancarkan sinar hangat.

Pemuda Hikari masih duduk dengan santai sambil mengamati pedangnya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah batu asahan dan mengasah pedangnya yang sepertinya sudah kelihatan tumpul baginya.

Hikari menoleh ketika dia mendengar adanya suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Setelah tahu siapa yang mendekatinya, ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu, kemana perginya Nagato?" tanya sosok yang tadi mendekat, dia Tsunade.

Hikari mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum melihat Tsunade duduk sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kelihatan keletihan.

"Tadi pagi-pagi dia pamit, dia bilang dia ingin melakukan sesuatu" jawab Hikari kembali pokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Hikari" panggil Tsunade setelah agak lama terdiam, "Mengenai obrolan kalian semalam, apakah kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Hikari menghentikan pekerjaannya ia menatap sosok cantik berdada besar didepannya, "Kau dengar" ucapnya datar.

Tsunade mengangguk perlahan.

Hikari menarik nafas, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukatakan semalam. Dan kuharap kau juga tidak menanyakan kenapa. Karena jawabanku hanya satu, aku mencintaimu"

Perasaan Tsunade menghangat mendengar ucapan Hikari, setitik cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Hikari" suaranya terdengar agak parau, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya, tapi..."

"Aku tidak butuh kata 'tapi', Katakan 'iya'..."

"Eh!.. kau memaksa? tentu saja iya" jawab Tsunade menundukan kepala. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan debaran jantungnya bedegup kencang.

"Tsunade, satu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau melayani pria lain, selain aku"

Mata Tsunade membulat, "Kau egois juga" ia tersenyum senang, karena ada nada cemburu dari ucapan Hikari. Dan setidaknya, itulah sedikit bukti cinta dari Hikari.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak suka berbagi"

Tsunade tertawa, "Dasar bodoh, aku sudah menjadi milikmu"

"Uh..hmm.. Istrahatlah, kau kelihatan masih lelah. Atau... kau mau lagi.." seringai Hikari di tunjukan pada Tsunade.

Tsunade menghentikan tawanya, mukanya bersemu merah, "Kau mesum..."

"Kau yang mengajariku" ujar Hikari mendekat ada Tsunade.

"Hikari, apa yang kau lakukan" Tsunade malah kelabakan.

"Tadi aku memintamu untuk istrahat, tapi karena kau belum beranjak dari sini, ku rasa kau mau..." perlahan tangan Hikari merayapi kaki menuju paha Tsunade.

"Hikari.. tubuhku masih pegal.. aaaah..." Tangan Hikari sudah sampai pada bagian intimnya. Hikari tersenyum melihat Tsunade yang mulai memejamkan dan sedikit menggeliat.

"Kau memang sudah siap. Buktinya kau tidak memakai celana dalam" tangan Hikari makin iseng bermain keluar masuk menusuk-nusuk lubang peranakan Tsunade.

Tsunade makin memerah dengan godaan Hikari, malahan pahanya makin di buka makin melebar. Sementara tangan Hikari yang lain sudah mulai bermain-main.

Tsunade jadi terpaku melihat Hikari sudah membebaskan miliknya.

"Hikari jangan lakukan di sini" Nafas Tsunade memburu, menandakan birahinya juga sudah bangkit, apa lagi melihat benda yang telah memuaskan 'dahaga'nya. "Nanti ada yang lihat"

"Aku melakukan dengan kekasihku, biar saja..."

"Tapi... aaaakhh!" Tsunade mendesak panjang sambil mendongakan kepala ketika Hikari sudah memasuki liangnya yang sudah basah akibat permainan tangan Hikari sebelumnya.

Tsunade hanya bisa mendesah, Hikari menggerakan pinggulnya, bahkan sesekali terdengar jeritan kecil, ketika Hikari mengantarnya menuju puncak orgasmenya.

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Si Gendut Lincah

Si Gendut Lincah

...

...

...

Sasori dan Jiraiya berjalan beriringan, mereka memang sedang menjalankan tugas mereka memburu Sakura. Dan mereka menjalankan misi secara terpisah, sesuai kesepakatan mereka. Tapi tanpa sengaja mereka malah bertemu di sebuah kedai makan. Dan akhirnya pun mereka sepakat untuk kembali, karena di kedai itu mereka mendapat kabar penting.

"Wajahmu kelihatan kesal sekali, Sasori" Jiraiya dengan nada menggoda pada rekannya itu.

Sasori Cuma menatap sekilas pada Jiraiya.

"Aha,, aku tahu, kau pasti kesal karena tidak mendapat selangkang nya Tsunade lagi karena kehadiran Hikari" Jiraiya menertawakan Sasori.

Mendapat ucapan bernada ejekan dari Jiraiya membuat Sasori makin kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita akan membunuh Sakura, setelah itu kita menyingkirkan Hikari. Mudah kan?"

Sasori masih diam seribu bahasa. Dan membiarkan Jiraiya mengoceh.

"Atau kau ingin menyingkirkan, maksudku membunuh Hikari. Kalau aku, aku tidak akan melakukan itu" Jiraiya seperti tidak berhenti mengoceh sambil menggoda Sasori

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kawan. Aku juga sudah beberapa hari tidak mendapat jatah dari Tsunade. Tapi bagiku tidak ada masalah, para maidnya juga hebat seperti Tsunade"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali menemui Tsunade. Obrolan lebih di dominasi oleh Jiraiya. Bahkan Sasori tidak pernah bersuara atau menanggapi ocehan Jiraiya.

...

-SSS-

...

Sesekali Tsunade menyeruput teh hangatnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Persetubuhan semalam dengan Hikari menyisakan keletihan.

Tsunade memilih untuk berbaring istrahat, meski ia baru saja bangun dari tidur, tapi rasa kantuknya menuntun kembali untuk memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia membayangkan, Pemuda itu selalu meminta persetubuhan setiap malamnya, ia tersenyum, dan membayangkan kalau malam-malam kedepan, ia akan melakukan persetubuhan hebat dengan pria pujaannya.

Tsunade juga mulai mengingat-ingat persetubuhannya dengan pria lain selain Hikari dan mulai membandingkan. Dengan pria lain, hasrat Tsunade mungkin tersalur tapi tidak pernah puas. Sangat berbeda dengan Hikari, tidak hanya hasratnya yang tersalur tapi ia juga sangat puas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidur Tsunade yang hampir terlelap, terganggu oleh suara ketukan. Dengan sedikit malas ia bangun dan menuju pintu.

Tsunade mendesah panjang setelah ia membuka pintu. Ia nampak malas-malasan melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Sementara ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu sedikit terperanjat melihat penampilan Tsunade. Biasanya wanita itu sudah tampil rapi, tapi kali ini mereka menemukan wanita itu masih dalam keadaan kusut menunjukan wajah keletihan.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan, kalian menungguku di tempat pertemuan seperti biasa" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga pria yang ada di depannya. Tsunade segera menutup pintu.

Setelah merapikan diri, Tsunade datang menemui ketiga pria yang tadi menemuinya."Secepat ini kalian kembali, ku harap kalian membawa berita baik" Tsunade mulai pembicaraan.

Begitu ia di datangi oleh Sasori dan Jiraiya. Ia pun memanggil Hikari dan Nagato.

"Tampaknya kau begitu puas menghadapi Hikari, atau kau justeru kewalahan. Aku bisa lihat, kau begitu kelelahan" Jiraiya dengan cengirannya menatap Tsunade.

"Berhentilah membicarakan yang tidak berguna" seru Tsunade merasa jengah dengan ucapan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tertawa, untuk kali pertama, ia menyaksikan Tsunade dengan pipi merona merah. Beda dengan Sasori, ia malah menatap tajam bertendensi benci pada pemuda Hikari.

Nagato diam menatap Sasori dan Hikari bergantian. Ia bisa mengerti tentang Sasori. Tapi ia jauh lebih menghargai keinginan Tsunade yang lebih memilih Hikari.

"Iya.. Aku dan Sasori tidak sengaja bertemu di kedai makan. Dan kami mendengar berita, kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ada dua kembar yang mendatangi dan membuat kekacauan dengan menculik para gadis" Jiraiya mulai menerangkan maksud mereka kembali.

"Jika menurut keterangan penduduk, si kembar itu mungkin adalah Gin dan Kin" Jiraiya melanjutkan.

Tsunade menghembus nafas, "Hanya itu? Aku tidak peduli dengan kematian Si Kembar Bengis dari daerah selatan itu"

"Yah! Hanya sekedar memberitahumu. Kalau pembunuh kedua pria itu adalah kawan dari Sakura, Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya kekasih dari Sakura" lanjut Jiraiya. Bahkan terkesan bermasa bodoh.

Mata Tsunade membulat, "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak mengejarnya?"

"Mengejar Sakura perkara gampang, tapi kami mau memastikan sesuatu. Dan jika kami memberitahumu sekarang, sudah pasti kau tidak akan percaya, maka dari itu, aku akan membuktikan sesuatu padamu" Sasori akhirnya buka suara, tapi tatapan tajamnya tetap mengarah pada Hikari.

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mengatakan padamu kalau aku sudah menemukan bukti" sahut Sasori. Ia menatap sekilas pada Tsunade, setelahnya tatapannya kembali pada Hikari.

"Yah, terserahlah" jawab Tsunade mengabaikan kenapa Sasori selalu menatap tajam pada Hikari.

"Tsunade, apakah hukumanku sudah kau cabut?" seringai Jiraiya pada Tsunade.

"Tidak!" jawab Tsunade ketus.

Mendengar jawaban Tsunade, sangat jelas membuat Jiraiya begitu kecewa. Kalau ingin menuruti kehendak hati. Ia ingin memaksakan keinginannya. Tapi kini di sekitarnya masih ada Hikari dan Nagato. Dan Jiraiya yakin, kalau kedua pemuda itu tidak akan membiarkan.

"Aku tidak akan melayani kalian lagi atau siapa pun, kecuali Hikari" lanjut Tsunade, berdiri dan meninggalkan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba langkah Tsunade berhenti. Tsunade sendiri sudah berusaha mencoba menganngkat kakinya. Tapi masih tidak bisa, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya telah terkunci.

Hikari jeli melihat ada keganjalan pada Tsunade, dan ia sudah tahu siapa dalangnya.

"Bebaskan dia" Hikari tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasori. Pedangnya yang di selimuti api hitam sudah siap menembus punggungnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan seperti ini" Sasori malah tertawa, "Tusukanlah pedangmu jika kau bisa"

Hikari yang tidak main-main mencoba menusukan pedangnya tapi gagal. Ternyata ia juga sudah terikat string gaib milik Sasori untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya seperti boneka. Keinginan Hikari seperti tidak di ikuti oleh tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang menikam tubuhmu" ujar Sasori lagi.

Mata Hikari membulat, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi tangannya yang memegang pedang. Tangannya sendiri justeru mengarahkan pedang ke perutnya.

"Sasori, hentikan!" bentak Tsunade, di wajahnya tampak kekhawatiran.

"Kalau begitu layani aku"

"Brengsek!" Hikari menggeram. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat satupun.

Jreeng!

Suara dawai kecapi Nagato di petik bersamaan.

Serangan tidak terlihat menuju Sasori.

Sasori terpaksa menghindar dengan berguling. String gaib Sasori lepas. Tapi hal itu membuat Hikari bebas maka...

Crass!

Pedang Hikari telah merobek bahunya. beruntung bagi Sasori, ia masih sempat menghindar, sehingga ia bisa lolos dari maut.

Kesempatan bagi Sasori, ia segera mennjauh dari tempatnya.

Slatchs!

Hikari mengejar dengan menggunakan gerak kilatnya. Dan hasilnya mata Sasori membelalak ketika pedang Hikari telah berada tepat di depan lehernya.

"Sayangnya Tsunade masih membutuhkan tenagamu. Kalau tidak, kau pikir pedangku ini tidak bisa menembus lehermu" sorot mata Hikari tajam menatap Sasori.

"Jangan coba-coba mengendalikan tubuhku lagi" ulang Hikari karena ia tahu Sasori akan mengendalikan tubuhnya, "Permainanmu sangat murahan, dan aku tahu cara mengatasinya. Atau kau mau coba, dengan resiko kau kehilangan nyawamu" tantang Hikari.

Mata Sasori melihat tatapan mata Hikari menjadi sayu. Entah takut atau tidak, yang pasti, Sasori menunjukan sikap kalau ia menyerah.

"Sasori!" Tsunade yang merasa sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, "Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau akan kubayar atas kerjamu"

"Dengar, aku dan Tsunade sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Jika kau berani menyentuh dia lagi. Kau akan ku bunuh" Sasori masih diam dengan menghadapi tatapan tajam dari Hikari.

"Sekarang kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Kau tetap disini dan patuhi Tsunade tanpa menyentuhnya. Atau kau boleh pergi dan aku akan membunuhmu" Ancam Hikari sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menangkap Sakura dan aku menagih janjimu" ujar Sasori sambil melenggang pergi, "Dan jika saat itu tiba, jauhi Hikari, dan kau jadi milikku".

Tsunade tertohok mendengar ucapan Sasori. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta agar perburuan terhadap Sakura di hentikan, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan permainan yang ia buat.

"Kenapa kau masih ingin memaksa kehendakmu" tanya Tsunade pada Sasori sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sudah ku bilang" Sasori menatap tajam Hikari, "Aku akan menunjukan padamu kalau pilihanmu salah, dan pada saat itu kau akan menyesal" Sasori sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Jiraiya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sangat mengagumkan, ternyata pola cinta dan kegilaan sama"

Orang yang masih tersisa di ruang itu, sontak menatap kesal pada Jiraiya. Sementara Jiraiya langsung menghentikan tawanya, "Maid-mu yang lain di mana, aku akan menemui mereka" jiraiya buru-buru meninggalkan tempatnya.

Chouji yang dari tadi diam di tempatnya, kini mulai berdiri. "Ingat janjimu, kau harus memberiku makan yang banyak".

Yang lain menjadi cengo, di tengah ketegangan barusan, Chouji justeru masih memikirkan makanan. Dan untuk yang satu ini bukanlah masalah bagi Tsunade.

...

-SSS-

...

Sepasang muda-mudi baru saja melintasi sebuah pedesaan setelah mereka singgah dan istirahat di sebuah kedai. Keduanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menginap di desa tersebut.

Keduanya tidak pernah berhenti bercanda ria, berpelukan saling mengecup, dan usai saling memberikan kecupan keduanya melanjutkan langkah.

Apa yang terjadi pada pasangan itu, tak lepas dari pengamatan seorang pria gendut. Pria gendut itu memang sudah mengawasi mereka sejak di kedai tempat mereka singgah sebelumnya.

"Sakura!" suara berat terdengar mengunyah penuh makanan, terdengar dari belakang mereka.

Kedua pasangan itu segera menoleh, keduanya menautkan alis menatap si pemanggil tadi. Pria gemuk membawa buntalan di belakangnya. Sebuah golok tersampir di pinggang.

"Sakura kau mengenal dia?" Sakura cuma menggeleng. Tatapannya tetap di tujukan pada pria gendut yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, atau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tidak pernah, namaku Chouji. Dan aku di perintahkan untuk membunuhmu", Chouji menatap pada Sasuke, "Hey,, Hikari, kenapa kau malah bersamanya? Bukan membunuhnya"

Sasuke dan Sakura lagi-lagi saling tatap. Keduanya bingung, kenapa si gendut atau chouji itu ingin membunuh Sakura. Dan siapa pula yang di panggil Hikari. Yang kini ada dalam pikiran mereka berdua adalah, pria gendut ini aneh atau gila.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin membunuh si jalang itu" Chouji yang memang suka bermasa bodoh, tidak mengambil pusing dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang ia sangka Hikari.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. Kelihatan sekali kalau kekasihnya itu sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan si gendut di depannya. Dan Sasuke bisa mengerti dengan ketersinggungan Sakura. Memang, wanita manapun jika di katai jalang, sudah pasti akan meradang.

"Kurang ajar kau gendut! Tukang makan, tidak berotak" Sakura memaki-maki, kekesalannya di keluarkan juga.

"Apa kau bilang?" Chouji akhirnya marah juga.

"Hiaaat..!"

Sakura yang terlebih dahulu menyerang, sosok tubuh mungil Sakura, langsung mengibaskan pukulannya.

Chouji memapaki serangan Sakura dengan tangannya juga.

Plak!

Meski demikian, sambaran anginnya terasa sangat kuat, Chouji agak kaget juga. Chouji pun membalas.

Bettt..!

Cengkeraman tangan kanan lelaki gemuk itu meluncur ke arah kepala Sakura. Dari angin pukulan yang ditumbulkannya, rasanya sambaran itu mampu menghancurkan sebongkah batu karang. Serangan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Haiiit..!"

Sakura agak keget juga, ia pikir gerakan manusia gendut lamban, tapi ternyata tidak berlaku bagi lawannya ini. Meski demikian, Tangan kirinya segera diangkat untuk memapaki seperti hendak mengukur kekuatan lawan. Sehingga...

Dukkk!

Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan lengan yang di kiranya lembek penuh lemak itu ternyata kuat dan keras. Untung ia tidak gegabah dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Kalau tidak, kuda-kudanya pasti akan tergempur.

"Heaaah...!"

Tangkisan itu masih disusul Sakura dengan sebuah hantaman telapak tangan kanannya ke tubuh lawan.

Buggg!

Tanpa ampun lagi, tubuh gendut itu terjengkang dan terjajar ke belakang. Kendati demikian, tidak sedikit pun terdengar keluhan dari mulut lawan. Bahkan begitu jatuh, lelaki gendut itu langsung bergerak bangkit. Seolah pukulan telapak tangan Sakura tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Hebat..!" desis Sasuke kagum melihat lawan Sakura kembali siap bertarung.

Sasuke sudah tahu kemampuan Sakura, tapi melihat pria gendut yang cepat, ia tahu Sakura bisa menang. Mungkin agak kesusahan.

Di tambah lagi dengan kekahawatirannya pada Sakura. Sasuke pun mulai memegang gagang pedangnya. Ia memang tidak ingin menyinggung Sakura dengan ikut membantu. Tapi ia siap jika Sakura dalam bahaya.

Lelaki gendut itu tampaknya mulai sadar akan ketangguhan Sakura. Gerakannya segera diubah. Kali ini langkahnya lebih cepat. Demikian pula dengan sepasang lengannya. Dengan tetap membentuk cakar, jari-jari tangan lelaki tambun itu digerakkan susul-menyusul dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Bettt, bettt! .

Sakura berkelit ke kiri dan kanan dengan menggunakan kelincahan tubuhnya. Sehingga, serangan lawan selalu mengenai tempat kosong. Kemudian melontarkan serangan balasan dengan tenaga tinggi. Pertahanan lawan yang sangat lemah, membuat dua pukulan Sakura telak bersarang di tubuh lelaki tambun itu.

"Hahhh?!"

Chouji cukup kaget juga, ternyata gadis mungil itu juga memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan yang bisa mengimbangi dirinya.

Merasa sedikit di atas angin, Sakura mulai melontarkan ejekan dengan sebutan gendut.

Sebenarnya ini adalah strategi dari Sakura, ia tahu, jika lawan bertarung dan di landa amarah. Pasti serangannya tidak beraturan, dan mudah di patahkan.

"Bangsat! Rasakan pembalasanku...!" teriak Chouji makin kesal dengan ejekan Sakura. Sehingga kemarahannya kian meluap-luap. Kemudian, tubuhnya langsung melompat disertai sambaran goloknya.

Wuuut...!

Terdengar suara mendesing tajam ketika golok di tangan lelaki gemuk itu membabat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Belum lagi sambaran pedang itu tiba, sebilah pedang pendek milik Sakura menghadang

Trang!

Serangan Chouji tidak berhenti hanya karena Sakura berhasil memapaki serangan pertamanya.

Wuuut..! Wuuut...!

Golok yang tergenggam di tangan Chouji bergulung-gulung membentuk bulatan-bulatan. Melihat dari gerakannya, jelas kalau Chouji memiliki kepandaian bermain pedang yang tinggi.

Tranggg... Tranggg!

Terdengar benturan nyaring yang disertai pijaran bunga api ketika golok milik Chouji dan pedang pendek di tangan Sakura bertumbukan sebanyak dua kali.

"Uhhh...!"

Dari gebrakan pertama menggunakan pedang, jelas terlihat kalau tenaga keduanya berimbang. Ternyata kenyataan ini membuat kedua belah pihak sama-sama terkejut. Sehingga untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka hanya saling pandang penuh selidik.

Tapi ketegangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Sakura telah melompat disertai teriakan lantang dan mengejutkan.

"Haaat..!"

Wunggg... Wunggg..!

Gerakan yang dilancarkan Sakura lebih hebat lagi. Putaran pedangnya yang bergulung-gulung bagaikan  
angin puting beliung, bergerak turun naik dengan kecepatan menggetarkan. Sehingga, lelaki gendut itu sempat menjadi gugup dibuatnya.

"Haaat..!"

Chouji menjadi geram sekali. Cepat pedangnya diputar pada saat senjata lawan hampir menyentuh bagian lambungnya.

Tranggg... Tranggg...!

Bunga api berpijar menandakan kerasnya bentura dua batang pedang yang sama-sama digerakkan tenaga dahsyat itu. Rupanya, Chouji yang merasa tidak tahan oleh gempuran-gempuran lawan, nekat memapak sambaran ujung pedang yang mengincar lambungnya. Namun demikian Chouji, bisa selamat. Ia segera menjauhi Sakura. Dan bersiap kembali memulai serangannya

Wuuut..! Wuuut..!

Dua kali tusukan pedang Chouji yang mengancam lambung dan lehernya berhasil dielakkan Sakura. Setelah menggeser tubuh dengan kuda-kuda rendah, pedang di tangannya dikibaskan secara mendatar.

Beuuut..!

Cepat dan tak terduga sama sekali serangan balasan yang dilancarkan Sakura. Sehingga, Chouji sempat terperanjat dibuatnya. Namun tubuh gendut yang bisa bergerak dengan ringan dan gesit itu bergerak ke kiri sambil memutar pedangnya untuk melakukan tangkisan.

Tapi serangan yang dilancarkan Sakura ternyata hanya gerak tipu. Pada saat pedang lawan bergerak hendak memapak, tahu-tahu saja pedang di tangan Sakura bergerak berputar setengah lingkaran.

Kemudian dengan gerakan menyamping, pedang gadis cantik itu menusuk cepat mengincar lambung Chouji.

"Haiitt..!"

Sadar kalau tusukan pedang gadis cantik itu sangat berbahaya dan sulit dihindari, Chouji membentak keras dan langsung melempar tubuhnya berjumpalitan ke belakang. Barulah ia dapat menyelamatkan diri dari tusukan pedang yang demikian cepatnya

"Hiaaat..!"

Begitu kakinya menjejak tanah, secepat itu pula tubuh Chouji meluncur cepat disertai putaran goloknya. Tersentak hati Sakura melihat kedahsyatan serangan lawan.

"Haiiit..!"

Melihat serangan bahaya yang dilancarkan lawan, Sakura pun memekik nyaring disertai lompatan tubuhnya ke kanan. Lalu, dia membarenginya dengan tusukan kilat yang mengancam lambung kiri lawan.

Wueeet..!

Tranggg... Tranggg...!

Desss...!

"Ughhk..!"

Bunga api memercik menandai hebatnya benturan kedua bilah itu. Dan sesaat setelah benturan itu terjadi, Sakura bertindak cepat begitu melihat bagian tubuh lawan yang lowong. Sebuah tendangan kilat yang keras, sehingga membuat tubuh Chouji terjengkan ke belakang.

"Huaaakh...!"

Tubuhnya yang hampir terbanting cukup keras di atas tanah berumput kering. Chouji bangkit dan berusaha dengan susah payah mengembalikan keseimbangannya yang sedikit goyah. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, ia segera menyabetkan pedang berkali-kali.

Bwet! Bwet!

Crass! Crass!

"Akh!"

Chouji diam melotot. Bagian depan tubuhnya tersayat, dan yang terakhir, pedang Sakura sudah menembus perutnya. Sedetik kemudian Chouji tumbang, Mati!

"Kemampuan bertarungmu makin hebat, Sakura" puji Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura

Sasuke segera memeluk pinggang Sakura langsung memberi kecupan lembut, "Tidak lama lagi, mungkin aku akan kalah darimu".

Sakura yang di puji kekasihnya tentu saja sangat senang, Sakura segera melingkarkan tangan di leher Sasuke,

"Aku belajar kemana lagi untuk mengalahkanmu" balasnya sambil terkikik, meski nafasnya masih tersengal karena habis bertarung. Ia tidak tinggal diam, ia membalas kecupan Sasuke, bahkan lebih lama dari kecupan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasori mengamati pertarungan Sakura dan Chouji dari tadi. Ia sengaja mengikuti langkah Chouji karena ia tahu, insting chouji begitu kuat dalam menemukan apa yang di carinya. Termasuk yang satu ini.

Awalnya ia memang tidak memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari arena pertarungan Sakura. Tapi setelah Chouji takluk, barulah Sasori memperhatikan orrang yang mendekati Sakura.

Ia makin geram, karena dalam pikirannya, Sasuke yang ia anggap Hikari, seharusnya membunuh Sakura. Tapi malah memberi kecupan pada Sakura

Ia semakin geram saat melihat Sasuke, makin kuatlah kebenciannya pada sosok tampan berambut model pantat ayam itu. "Sudah ku duga kau memang keparat Hikari!" geramnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia menjulurkan jari-jarinya mengarah pada Sasuke.

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. The Puppet Master

**Ohshyn76:**

Gomen ne, chapter yg lalu termasuk juga yang ini, pendek, cuma 2.6K word. Kehabisan ide soalnya :D. Satu lagi Hikari itu mirip Sasuke 100,1 persen, semuanya, termasuk jutsu-jusunya. Dan dia bukan itachi.

 **Dewazz :**

Soal hubungan darah, emang gak ada… lalu kenapa bisa mirip… uhmmm… gimana ya, pantengin aja terus OK, karena mungkin entar ane minta bantuan tentang masalah ini :v .

 **risnusaki :**

he..he..he.. di sesuaiin sama julukannya sih. Dan soal lemon sasusaku ada kok, tapi nggak tahu chap berapa, belum nemuin momen yang pas sih.

Dan Btw, julukanmu sama si kembar itu bagus yah, kedengaran lebih sangar dan lebih cocok.. _Si Kembar Gila Sex_ … keren bangat.

.

.

.

The Puppet Master

...

...

...

Sakura masih menikmati kecupan dan berubah menjadi lumatan dari Sasuke. Ia mulai mendesah, nafasnya memburu, bukan lagi karena kelelahan, tapi sensasi ciuman yang ia dapatkan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik pedangnya.

Wuss!

Sakura menyadari adanya serangan yang di tujukan padanya. Maka ia pun segera menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" jerit Sakura. ia bingung kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin membunuhnya, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Nampak mulut Sasuke seperti terkunci, tapi dari tatapan matanya. Nampak kalau ia sedang menghawatirkan Sakura. Bahkan memberi peringatan kalau Sakura harus menjauh.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menerjang sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, ini tidak lucu" bentak Sakura sambil terus menghindari serangan Sasuke yang di lancarkan.

Berkali-kali teriakan Sakura terdengar untuk menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh pada Sasuke. Malahan Sasuke semakin gencar menyerang Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru menyadari kalau Serangan Sasuke bukanlah keinginannya. Jikalau Sasuke memang ingin membunuh Sakura. Tidak perlu bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan serangan biasa. Tapi cukup dengan menggunakan gerak kilat. Dan satu lagi, Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke masih mencintainya.

"Hmmm...hmmm..mmm" Sasuke cuma terdengar menggumam panjang dan kedengaran ingin berteriak.

Sambil bergumam seperti tadi, tubuh Sasuke terus bergerak melakukan serangan pada Sakura. Semua otot di tubuh Sasuke memang sudah di kendalikan oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke" setengah berbisik, tapi masih di dengar sasuke, "Kau di kendalikan?" tanyanya sambil terus berlompatan menghindari serangang Sasuke.

Wutt!

Tubuhnya gencar menyerang sambil Sasuke mengangkat alis, memberi isyarat kalau apa yang di katakan Sakura benar.

"Kau tahu di mana orangnya?" Sakura bertanya sambil membungkukan badan, sehingga tebasan Sasuke lewat satu jengkal di atas kepalanya.

Sungguh beresiko sekali apa yang di lakukan oleh mereka berdua. Mengobrol dengan tubuh yang bertarung. Terutama Sakura, dia yang paling beresiko, selain karena ia memang tidak berniat membalas serangan Sasuke. Beruntung karena Sakura cukup berpengalaman, ia masih bisa menjaga konsentrasi. Dan lagi pula, gaya bertarung Sasuke, tidaklah seperti biasanya, sedikit kaku.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menggulirkan bola matanya. Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang mengendalikan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan pengendali.

Sambil terus menghindari serangan Sasuke, Sakura mencari-cari pengendali Sasuke.

Wuuts!

Sakura memiringkan badan mengelakan tebasan sasuke.

"Haaat!"

Sakura melompat menghindari tebasan Sasuke yang mengarah ke perut dan dada. Di saat itulah Sakura melempar beberapa kunai menghujan ke arah salah satu pepohonan yang berdaun rimbun.

Wusss! Wuss!

Kunai yang di lempar Sakura meluncur deras.

Prass! Crap! Crap!

"Akh!"

Terdengar jeritan kaget dari arah pepohonan, sasaran lemparan Sakura tadi.

Usai terdengar jerit tertahan tadi tampaklah sosok yang melompat menjauh dari pohon sasaran Sakura tersebut.

Karena di kagetkan oleh serangan Sakura padanya, string gaib yang mengikat Sasuke terlepas. Maka hal itu pun di manfaatkan Sasuke.

Dengan secepat kilat ia mengarahkan serangan pada sosok yang mengendalikan dirinya.

Trak!

Sebelum serangan Sasuke sampai pada pengendalinya. Satu sosok lagi berhasil menghalau Sasuke. Ternyata sosok yang menghalangi Sasuke barusan adalah boneka kayu yang mirip dengan orang yang akan di serang Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melompat mundur. Dan menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"Sakura, menjauh dari sini, segeralah bersembunyi!" perintah Sasuke tak lepas dari kesiagaannya.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan membantah!" Tegas Sasuke, "Sebelum dia mengikatmu, dan membuat kita bertarung. Dengar! Keadaan tidak akan sama"

Dengan berat hati Sakura segera berkelebat menjauh. Ia segara mencari posisi yang tepat. Dan tetap mengawasi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati pemilik boneka dan bonekanya. Boneka kayu itu memang di buat sangat mirip dengan penngunanya. Dan yang membedakan adalah boneka itu memegang sebilah pedang.

Sasori di tempat lain menggerakan tangan kirinya mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuh sambil menyabet pedangnya seperti menahan sebuah serangan.

"Aku sudah tahu trik murahanmu, kau mengulurkan benang yang tidak terlihat. Tapi sayangnya aku bisa merasakan aliran benangmu jika kau ingin mengikat dan mengendalikanku" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, cobalah kalau kau bisa"

Merasa yakin kalau Sasuke bisa mengatasi string gaibnya, Sasori segera menggerakan salah satu jarinya sehingga boneka mirip Sasori berdiri di depan Sasuke, seolah-olah dia yang mewakili Sasori bertarung.

"Kenapa kalian mengincar Sakura" Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori yang juga sedang mentapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah menusuk.

"Kau benar-benar penghianat bajingan!" Geram Sasori pada Sasuke.

Mendapati Sasori menggeram padanya, Sasuke menautkan alis. Tapi ia tidak mau tahu penyebabnya apa.

"Tapi baguslah. Dengan demikian ini akan kujadikan bukti kalau kau pantas untuk di singkirkan dan dia milikku" tanpa menunggu lama, Sasori langsung menggerakan boneka yang mirip dirinya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasori, Sasuke juga sudah tidak sabar ingin merubuhkan Sasori yang juga ingin membunuh Sakura.

Sebelum serangan boneka Sasori mencapai Sasuke

Setchs!

Sasuke menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya, ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas kepala Sasori.

Wut!

Trang!

Boneka lain yang di kendalikan Sasori tiba-tiba pula muncul dan menahan serangan Sasuke. Boneka itu balas menyerang Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Sasuke kesusahan menghajar boneka itu karena boneka itu melayang. Sehingga pergerakannya lebih bebas.

Setiap kali Sasuke mengarahkan serangannya pada Sasori. Di saat yang bersamaan pula boneka itu menghadang dan melakukan serangan balik pada Sasuke.

Boneka kayu milik Sasori langsung meggebrak, dengan sangat cepat. Pedang yang di tangannya menebas ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Wiss! Wis!

Kecepatan boneka itu bukan main.

Trang! Trang!

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari boneka itu, di mata Sasuke yang terbiasa dengan kecepatan, hal itu masih bisa di ikuti dengan mata dan masih bisa di papaki.

Wus!

Sebuah sabetan menuju leher Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke juga bergerak lebih cepat, kakinya melayangkan tendangan cepat dan kuat pada bagian perut pada boneka.

Brak!

Leher Sasuke selamat, boneka yang di tendang Sasuke pun hancur berantakan.

Melihat penghalang serangan pada Sasori sudah hancur.

Maka buru-buru Sasuke melancarkan gerak kilatnya menuju Sasori.

Wutt!

Trang!

Lagi-lagi Sasori selamat karena sebuah boneka kembali menahan serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke heran, boneka yang tadi sudah hancur, kini kembali utuh. Sasuke tidak berpikir lama ia melayani serangan Boneka Sasori.

"Kagutsuchi"

Swoss!

Brakk!

Boneka milik Sasori hancur berantakan. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, Sasuke bisa melihat, bagaimana boneka yang sudah hancur itu kembali berbentuk seperti semula.

Mata Sasuke membulat, Sasori kembali memunculkan boneka lain, meski bentuknya sederhana.

"Aku bisa membuat boneka sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu singkat" ujar Sasori sambil menatap Sasuke.

Setchs!

Brak!

Kembali boneka yang baru tadi di terjang oleh Sasuke hingga hancur berkeping. Dan sama halnya dengan boneka sebelumnya, boneka yang baru itu kembali berbentuk seperti semula.

Blass..blass!

Kembali Sasori memuncukan dua boneka lain, jadinya kini Sasuke harus menghadapi empat boneka yang jika di hancurkan akan utuh kembali.

"Apakah masih kurang?" Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

Blass..blass...!

Muncul lagi boneka-boneka lain, kini sudah berjumlah delapan. Wajah boneka-boneka itu masih polos, belum di bentuk menyerupai wajah manusia, seperti boneka pertama.

Boneka-boneka itu baru menyerupai sosok tubuh manusia.

Sakura kembali dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kini berada di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan, segeralah bersembunyi" seru Sasuke.

"Orang ini sepertinya mengincarku, seperti beberapa orang yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin kau bertarung sendirian" bantah Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah nafas. Sakura, jika mau melakukan kehendaknya, sangat susah untuk di hentikan.

"Hn.. hati-hati" meski terdengar mengizinkan, namun dari nadanya menunjukan rasa khawatir. Salura menganngguk perlahan.

"Satu lagi, hati-hati pada serangan string dari pria itu. Tidak terlihat memang, tapi masih terasa. Adanya desiran halus ketika stringnya akan mengikatmu" Sasuke kembali meperingatkan.

Kedelapan boneka itu berputaran mengelilingi Sasuke dan Sakura, sambil melayang-layang. Sasuke heran, tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir lama, karena lingkaran yang di buat oleh delapan boneka itu makin mengecil.

Sratt!

Suara pergesekan kayu dan terdengar seperti kayu yang di pukulkan satu sama lain ketika boneka-boneka itu mulai bergerak menyerang.

"Sakura! awass!"

Seru Sasuke saat salah satu boneka itu melakukan serangan pada Sakura.

"Yeaah!"

Sakura juga tidak tinggal diam. Cepat pedangnya berkelabat menebas. Sayangnya, gerakan boneka itu lebih cepat. Tangan yang tadi hendak di gunakan untuk mencengkeram, tiba-tiba berputar dengan sangat cepat.

Wutt!

Dengan gerakan manis, Sakura memutar tubuh dengan kuda-kuda rendah. Saat itu kaki kanannya mencelat naik menuju bagian perut boneka. Tapi itu hanya tipuan. Begitu boneka itu hendak menebaskan tangan mengahalau kaki Sakura. Dengan cepat,Sakura menarik kakinya. Dan kini di ganti dengan sambaran pedang.

Brak!

Boneka itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi itu hanya sekejap, sedetik kemudian, boneka itu kembali utuh. Mata Sakura membulat besar.

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Sakura. si boneka yang sudah utuh lagi tiba-tiba menyerang.

Plak!

"Aah!"

Sakura terpekik mundur, bahkan pergelangan tangannya terasa nyeri ketika berbenturan dengan tangan boneka.

"Haiit!"

Sakura harus berjumpalitan ketika Si Boneka kembali menyerang dengan jari-jari lurus yang dirapatkan.

Sakura terus melenting dan berputaran beberapa kali, menghindari serangan Boneka yang seperti saja manusia hidup.

Sasuke bergerak hendak melindungi Sakura, tapi di halangi oleh boneka lain.

Wuss!

Brak! Brak!

Sasuke mengerahkan Kagutsuchi-nya, pada boneka yang menghadangnya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya. Boneka itu hancur, tapi dalam sekejap saja kembali utuh.

Di tempat lain, Sasori si pengendali boneka, merasa harus menyingkirkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Maka ia pun mengendalikan kedelapan bonekanya menuju Sasuke, yang lebih tepatnya sasori sangka adalah Hikari.

"Aahh?!"

Seruan kaget dari Sakura. Hatinya kontan berdebar ketika bayangan maut menghampiri kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengusap pedangnya dari pangkal keujung. Sehingga pedangnya tampak di selubungi api hitam.

"Haitt!"

Blarr!

Salah satu boneka milik Sasori hancur ketika Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sasori hanya tertawa melihat bonekanya hancur, ia tak perlu khawatir karena lagi-lagi boneka-boneka itu utuh dan kembali seperti semula.

Sakura yang tidak mau melihat Sasuke bertarung sendirian, maka ia pun meluncur ketengah-tengah arena pertarungan.

Brak! Brak!

Pukulan dan sabetan pedangnya menghancurkan dua boneka di antaranya. Boneka itu utuh kagi dan kembali menyerang Sakura.

Wuss!

Brak!

Sasuke berhasil melindungi Sakura dari boneka yang satu-satunya mirip manusia, yang hendak memenggal Sakura.

Melihat kemampuan boneka dan Sasori, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dan menjauh dari arena pertarungan. Tapi mana mau Sasori si pengendali boneka membiarkan begitu saja. Jari jemarinya di gerak-gerakan, sehingga hasilnya, para boneka itu juga berkelebat cepat mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke melompat kesana kemari menghindari terjangan boneka Sasori sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura.

Sets!

Blarkk!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengayunkan pedangnya kekiri dan kekanan menebas setiap boneka yang mendekat menyerang seperti tiada henti.

Setiap kali ada yang mendekat maka Sasuke menghancurkan dengan sekali tebas.

"Turunkan aku" bisik Sakura yang merasa hanya menjadi beban Sasuke saat bertarung.

Blarkk!

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke sisi kanan.

"Aku bisa bertarung!" Kali ini suara Sakura sedikit meinggi.

Mendengar nada kesungguhan dari Sakura, dengan berat hati Sasuke menurunkan Sakura.

Kembali Sasuke dan Sakura terpaksa bahu membahu menghadapi serangan boneka milik Sasori. Setiap kali Sakura lengah, Sasuke melindungi.

Sasuke merasa bertarung dengan boneka yang tidak bisa di hancurkan itu hanya membuang tenaga. Maka Sasaran Sasuke beralih pada Sasori.

Slatchs!

Sasuke muncul dihadapan Sasori dengan menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya.

Blar!

Luar biasa, Sasori yang tidak bisa bergerak cepat kilat seperti Sasuke, tapi masih bisa mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Maka ketika Sasuke muncul di depannya. Sasori melindungi dirinya dengan boneka lain.

"Aakh!"

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Sakura yang sempat Sasuke tinggalkan ketika menyerang Sasori.

Sasuke membelalakan mata, ia melihat Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah, sambil memegangi tulang rusuknya. Sepertinya salah satu boneka milik Sasori berhasil mendaratkan serangannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Swos!

Sasuke terpaksa menebas dengan menggunakan Jutsu Kagutsuchinya ketika salah satu boneka milik Sasori hendak menikam Sakura.

Kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan Sakura. ia pun segera melompat menjauh. Ketika sudah merasa aman, Sakura kembali pada posisi siap bertarung. Nafasnya kian memburu.

Sasuke terpaksa mengabaikan Sasori dan kembali pada membantu Sakura.

"Yeaat!"

Kedelapan sosok boneka itu melesat kearah Sasuke berturut-turut. Sambaran pukulan bercicitan menandakan hebatnya serangan itu.

Sasuke tidak gugup. Ia pun berkelebat laksana kilat menyambut di antara serangan itu. Sebentar Saja pertempuran maut terjadi. Dan pemandangan seperti dari awal terjadi lagi, setiap kali Sasuke pukulan, tendangan atau sabetan pedang Sasuke menghancurkan boneka. Maka dalam sedetik, boneka-boneka itu kembali utuh.

Pedang di tangan Sasuke yang terselubung api hitam kelihatan seperti tambah panjang.

Wuss!

Hanya sekali tebas, kedelapan boneka itu hancur secara bersamaan. Hal ini mengagetkan Sasori. Dalam pada saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke menggunakan jutsu Gerak Kilatnya sambil menusukan pedangnya menuju Sasori.

Salah satu boneka yang mirip Sasori mencoba menghalau serangan Sasuke.

Prak!

Pedang Sasuke tembus melewati tubuh Boneka tadi.

"Kagutsuchi"

Bentak Sasuke, dan hasilnya, sebuah api hitam keluar dari ujung pedang Sasuke. Pedang itu kelihatan makin panjang terus meluruk menuju Sasori.

"Aaakh!"

Sasori tidak sempat menghindar, ia sama sekali tidak menduga Sasuke bisa menyerangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Api hitam itu menembus bagian belikat Sasori. Panas dari api hitam tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi bertarung, Sasori berniat melarikan diri.

Karena boneka milik Sasori bisa melayang, maka Sasori terpaksa menggunakan bonekanya untuk melarikan diri.

Sasuke tidak berniat mengejar, selain karena ia sudah kelelahan, ia juga khawatir pada Sakura. Sasori pun bisa lolos.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang melihat Sasori sudah melarikan diri.

"Sakura" Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang penuh kekhawatiran. Meskipun Sakura kelihatan meringis, tapi senyumnya tetap ia sunggingkan.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura, di ciuminya pucuk kepala itu berkali-kali.

...

-SSS-

...

Sasori tiba di depan rumah Tsunade sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Tangan kanannya kelihatan menjuntai kebawah karena persendian bahunya tertembus api hitam milik Sasuke.

Ia mulai melangkah terseok-seok menuju halaman rumah Tsunade.

Brukk!

Sasori tiba-tiba rubuh di halaman rumah Tsunade, selain karena kelelahan. Ia juga terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, belum lagi rasa panas dan perih dari luka di bahunya.

"Ukh!"

Lenguhan Sasori yang telah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau sudah bangun kawan" sangat jelas di telinga Sasori kalau suara yang berkata barusan adalah suara milik Jiraiya.

Sasori membuka mata perlahan. Matanya di kedip-kedipkan. Matanya meneliti sekujur tubuhnya, tampak bahunya telah di balut dengan perban. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya tapi ia dapatkan adalah rasa sakit, terutama pada sambungan belikatnya.

"Siapa yang melukaimu Sasori" suara seperti alunan melodi terdengar kembali oleh Sasori. Suara yang begitu ia cintai, Tsunade.

Sasori menoleh pada Tsunade, dan dia terbelalak dengan penuh amarah ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah berdiri di samping Tsunade.

"Kau!" Geram Sasori.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasori menerjang dengan melayangkan tinju tangan kirinya yang masih berfungsi.

Hikari yang menjadi Sasaran hanya memiringkan tubuh sedikit sambil memutar tubuh ke samping, setelah nya, ia melayangkan lututnya tepat mengenai perut Sasori.

Duk!

Sasori terpental balik dan jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya tadi.

"Sasori keparat! Kau ingin mati!?" bentak Hikari.

"Kaulah yang keparat Hikari. Kaulah kekasih Sakura. Kau juga yang melukai dan membunuh Si Kembar itu" balas Sasori menatap tajam, "Benar kan, Jiraiya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hikari tidak pernah kemana-mana" Tsunade membantah.

"Dengan menggunakan gerak kilatnya, kau bisa tahu apa? Nagato, dia ingin mempermainkan Tsunade" Sasori berusaha menyingkirkan Hikari dengan menghasut Nagato.

Nagato tidak langsung menanggapi, ia malah menatap Hikari. Ia percaya pada ucapan Sasori kalau bisa saja Hikari-lah yang melukai Sasori, tapi di sisi lain, ia ragu karena Hikari memang tidak pernah kemana-mana.

"Apa yang di katakan Sasori benar" imbuh Jiraiya, "menurut para penduduk, orang yang membunuh Si kembar yang bersama Sakura adalah ciri-cirinya sesuai Hikari"

"Sekarang kau menghindar kemana lagi keparat" Sasori mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya.

Hikari menyadari kalau Sasori akan mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

Duagh!

Hikari bergerak secepat kilat dan langsung melayangkan tendangannya pada Sasori.

Brakk!

Dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan itu jebol akibat tertimpa tubuh Sasori. Luncuran tubuh Sasori terhenti di luar rumah.

"Hoeekk!"

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Sasori. Rupanya tendangan keras Hikari mengguncang isi dadanya dan menyebabkan luka dalam. Ia bangun sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu karena Tsunade masih membutuhkan tenagamu" ucap Hikari.

Sasori mendengus, "Penghianat dan pendusta sepertimu, akan ku bunuh" Sasori kembali menerjang Hikari tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang telah terluka.

"Hentikan!" teriak Tsunade sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Tsunade, kau akan menjadi milikku, dan penghianat yang ingin mempermainkanmu seperti dia, tidak pantas untuk mu" balas Sasori sambil menuding Hikari.

Usai berucap demikian, Sasori berteriak parau menerjang Hikari sambil kembali menggerakan jari-jarinya.

"Diam!"

"Akh!"

Sasori tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan aksinya. Kepalanya terlanjur menggelinding terpotong oleh api hitam milik Hikari.

Hikari menoleh pada Tsunade, "Kau tidak mempercayai dia kan?"

Tsunade menundukan kepala. Ia memegangi bagian dadanya. Ada rasa nyeri membayangkan jika apa yang dikatakan Sasori itu benar.

"Tsunade, apa yang dikatakan Hikari memang benar, bukankah di memang selalu bersamamu sejak dia datang kesini" Nagato ikut mempertegas ucapannya untuk meyakinkan Tsunade.

Tsunade masih tidak menanggapi, ia memilih meninggalkan yang lain.

"Hikari, sebaiknya kau mengikutinya" pinta Nagato sambil menatap Hikari yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Hikari mengangguk dan melangkah menuju arah Tsunade pergi.

Nagato kembali menoleh pada Jiraiya yang dari tadi diam.

"Masa bodoh!" jiraiya mengangkat bahu, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Nagato sendirian.

Hikari menyusul Tsunade dan segera memeluk Tsunade dari belakang.

"Hikari aku takut, membayangkan kau meninggalkanku saja sangat menyakitkan" Tsunade mendesah lirih.

Hikari makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maaf, tapi kau sudah tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu" bisik Hikari.

Hikari membalik tubuh Tsunade dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "Baiklah, mungkin giliranku akan mencari mereka. Mungkin mereka berada di sekitar sini" ujar Hikari sambil membelai kedua pipi Tsunade. "Aku akan membunuh mereka untukmu" imbuh Hikari perlahan tapi tegas.

"Aku ikut" sahut Tsunade sambil menundukan kepala.

Hikari mendengus tertawa, "Kau tambah cantik jika cemburu. Mungkin aku harus sering-sering membuatmu cemburu agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang tambah cantik"

Tsunade menggeram manja mendengar kelakar Hikari.

Hikari tertawa sesaat, kemudian menganngkat dagu Tsunade dan mengecup bibir manis itu. "Hn... Kau memang harus ikut. Atau kau mengizinkanku agar..."

"Hikariii..."

Hikari menyambut dengan tawanya.

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE


	7. Di Dunia Kita

**Khoerun904** :

Ide dari mana tuh, ide bagus, tapi nantilah kita bahas untuk tokoh yg satu ini :D. Jujur, sampai sekarang ane belum mutuskan tentang siapa dan asal-usulnya Hikari. Masih bertapa nyari ide *plak*

.

.

 **Ini Dunia Kita**

…

…

…

Udara pagi masih berkabut tipis, matahari masih seperti malu-malu menampakan wajah di semesta persada.

Hikari nampak sudah siap-siap.

"Tsunade, bukankah kau mau ikut?" teriaknya.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang segera muncul begitu pria tampan ini memanggil.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut denganmu, lagi pula aku juga jarang pergi keluar"

"Tapi, kita tidak tahu sampai mana kita mencari Sakura. Kau yakin?" Hikari berusaha memperingatkan kalau pencarian mereka ini ada kemungkinan akan melelahkan.

Tsunade menganggukan kepala mantap.

"Sekarang rencanamu apa?" tanya Hikari kemudian.

"Aku hanya mengutus semua bawahan kita. Dan tetap berusaha saling memberi informasi"

"Bawahan Kita? Aku tidak memiliki bawahan, Tsunade" Sahut Hikari sambil tersenyum.

Tsunade menggeram manja, "Tentu saja bawahanku adalah bawahanmu juga"

Hikari cuma bisa tersenyum simpul. Memang sejak Tsunade mengumumkan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, para bawahan Tsunade juga sudah menganggap Hikari sebagai atasan. Namun pun demikian, Hikari sama sekali tidak tertarik, baginya, memiliki Tsunade jauh lebih penting.

"Kau tidak menaiki kendaraan?"

"Lalu kamu?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Aku lebih menyukai jalan kaki" sahut Hikari.

"Kalau begitu aku juga jalan kaki saja bersamamu" Tsunade segera berdiri dan menggaet lengan Hikari.

"Tapi kau akan kelelahan" Hikari menahan langkahnya sehingga langkah Tsunade pun juga terhenti, "Sebaiknya kamu menggunakan kuda atau pedati"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, jika hanya aku yang berkendara" Sahut Tsunade sambil menundukan kepala.

Hikari angkat bahu, ia segera melumat bibir Tsunade sesaat, "Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin manja"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Hikari tertawa perlahan, "Justeru malah tambah suka", Hikari kembali memberikan kecupan, "Ayo!" ia segera menarik tangan Tsunade.

...

-SSS-

...

Di tempat lain.

Kicau riang burung hutan menyambut datangnya sang pagi. Matahari bersinar hangat menyinari bumi. Angin bertiup semilir membawa angin sejuk saat dua sosok tubuh melangkah perlahan-lahan memasuki mulut hutan.

Dua sosok tubuh itu ternyata adalah sepasang muda-mudi. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda berambut model emo dan berkemeja putih dengan bagian dada yang sengaja di buka. Sementara yang satunya lagi seorang wanita cantik bergaun qipao dan berambut merah muda.

Muda-mudi ini melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali keduanya menarik napas dalam dalam sambil mengembangkan dada, menghirup udara pagi yang bersih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Keduanya tetap melangkah dengan tangan saling bertautan.

"Mudah-mudahan sebentar lagi kita bisa menemui desa di depan" pria berwajah tampan itulah yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak asal menduga kan?" wajah yang tadinya ceria berganti cemberut.

Pemuda berambut emo menolehkan kepala, memandang wajah gadis di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum, "Kan ku bilang mudah-mudahan. Mungkin setelah tikungan yang di depan. Ku harap" imbuhnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Gadis cantik yang di sebelahnya tidak menjawab.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, hm?" si pria atau Sasuke memencet hidung kecil tapi mancung milik Sakura.

"Tapi Sasu, aku lebih mendengar suara pertarungan yang samar-samar" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke juga memasang pendengarannya tajam-tajam, dan seperti yang di katakan kekasihnya, ia mendengar suara suara pertarungan.

"Kau benar", membenarkan dugaan kekasihnya.

"Arahnya dari sebelah sana, Sasu" ucap Sakura lagi. Telunjuk tangan kanannya menuding ke kanan.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke sana," ajak Sasuke ke arah yang ditunjukkan gadis bergaun qipao tadi. Tanpa diberi tahu oleh Sakura pun sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui asal suara itu.

Sesaat kemudian sepasang muda-mudi ini telah melesat cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke dan Sakura seperti saling berlomba menuju ke arah asal suara yang tadi mereka dengar.

Sesaat kemudian, asal suara yang mereka dengar telah terlihat. Tampak di kejauhan, dalam jarak seratusan meter, seorang wanita blonde tanpa bersenjata dengan empat orang bersenjata golok.

Keduanya berhenti sesaat sambil mengamati pertarungan yang tidak seimbang. Sasuke segara memegang tangan kekasihnya yang sudah siap turun tangan

"Jangan turun tangan dulu sebelum kita tahu jelas masalahnya," bisik Sasuke menasihati.

"Mengapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura , pelan dan lembut. Tapi jelas ada nada penasaran  
dalam suaranya.

Sasuke geli mendengar ucapan Sakura, meski kedengaran lembut, tapi tampak adanya tuntutan dalam suara gadis itu. Pemuda itu tahu betul sifat keras Sakura. Justru sikap keras Sakura itulah yang membuatnya gembira.

"Uhhuk...!" Sasuke berpura-pura batuk untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelinya.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang salah, Sakura"

Sakura pun terdiam, Dan dengan sendirinya suasana pun jadi hening karena Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Tanpa bercakap-cakap lagi, kaki mereka dilangkahkan mendekati tempat pertarungan. Kini mereka memperhatikan jalannya pertempuran dari balik sebatang pohon.

"Para pengeroyok gadis itu..., sepertinya bukan orang baik-baik, Sasu," ucap Sakura lagi setelah mulai dapat melihat jelas wajah empat orang itu.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari mulut Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura jadi heran. Kepalanya ditolehkan dan seketika wajah gadis bergaun qipao ini menyemburat merah.

Sasuke seperti orang tersihir. Menatap tanpa berkedip ke depan. Rupanya Sasuke begitu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya memandang hingga tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura telah tahu apa yang telah membuat Sasuke sampai terkesima. Apa lagi kalau bukan wanita blonde itu? Kontan perasaan cemburu Sakura bergolak

"Dasar laki-laki mata keranjang...!" desis gadis bergaun qipao itu. Tentu saja ucapan Sakura yang mendesis dan penuh hawa cemburu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari terkesimanya. Dengan gugup pandangannya dialihkan ke arah kekasihnya.

"A... apa katamu tadi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke agak tersendat-sendat. Memang, meskipun kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu tertangkap oleh telinganya, tapi Sasuke ingin memastikan kebenarannya dengan mendengarnya satu kali lagi. Apalagi ditambah dengan kata-kata makian Sakura.

"Kau... laki-laki mata keranjang...!" ucap Sakura lagi dengan berani. Gadis ini memang mempunyai watak aneh. Mudah marah. Tapi mudah pula baik kembali.

"Di depanku saja kau berani bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi kalau di belakangku!" Suara sakura semakin bertambah, ia menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali karena sebal.

"Sabar dulu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke menenangkan, tahu mengapa gadis bergaun qipao ini marah padanya.

"Iissh!" Sakura sudah tidak berminat lagi pada pertarungan. Kepalanya di tolehkan ke arah lain. Perasaannya tergetar seolah ingin mendorong airmatanya keluar. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Hati Sakura seperti teriris membayangkan Sasuke tertarik pada gadis lain.

Sasuke menarik nafas, segera Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Sakura aku bukan tertarik pada gadis itu. Aku hanya mengamati pertarungan mereka"

Sakura masih diam dan merapatkan kepalanya tanpa menolak maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke menciumi pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Dari kecupan itu, ia menggambarkan rasa permintaan maaf.

Keduanya menjadi lupa kalau tadi mereka berdua ingin menolong si gadis blonde yang sedang di keroyok

Teriakan dari arena pertarungan menyadarkan keduanya. Kembali Sasuke dan Sakura menatap pertarungan. Tapi bagi Sakura, ia nampak malas-malasan melihat lagi.

Sementara itu, pertarungan antara gadis pirang dengan empat orang pengeroyok berlangsung semakin seru. Gadis blonde itu ternyata memiliki kepandaian yang cukup tinggi, sehingga empat pengeroyok yang terdiri dari orang-orang kasar mengalami kesulitan meringkusnya.

Tapi, pandang mata Sasuke yang tajam segera mengetahui kalau tak lama lagi gadis itu akan kalah oleh para pengeroyoknya..

"Haaat...!"

Salah seorang pengeroyok yang bertubuh tinggi kurus berteriak nyaring. Berbareng dengan itu, pedang di tangannya berkelebat cepat, membabat leher gadis blonde.

"Hih...!"

Gadis pirang menarik kaki kanan ke belakang seraya mencondongkan tubuh. Sehingga sambaran pedang, lewat setengah jengkal di depan lehernya.

Namun sebelum gadis itu melancarkan serangan balasan, pengeroyok yang berambut abu-abu menusukkan pedang ke arah pelipis dari samping kanan. Sementara dari arah lain seorang lainnya membabatkan pedang ke arah tengkuk.

Kecepatan gerak gadis blonde memang patut dipuji. Mendapat serangan susulan yang datang berbarengan itu dia tidak menjadi gugup. Tubuhnya cepat dirundukkan sehingga kedua serangan lewat di atas kepala. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, pengeroyok yang bertubuh tinggi besar sudah menerjang sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya. Dan dari bawah, kaki kanannya yang besar dan kokoh melakukan sapuan ke arah kaki gadis itu

Bukkk..!

Telak dan keras sekali sapuan si tinggi besar mengenai sasaran. Dan seketika itu juga gadis pirang terpelanting jatuh. Melihat keadaan yang sudah menguntungkan, para pengeroyok tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Bagai berlomba mereka melesat saling mendahului mengirimkan serangan.

Gadis blonde tentu saja tahu bahaya besar yang mengancam keselamatannya. Maka gadis ini segera bergulingan di tanah mengelakkan hujan serangan para pengeroyok. Sehingga serangan lawan-lawannya mengenai tempat kosong.

Para penyeroyok menjadi geram melihat gadis blonde masih mampu menyelamatkan diri. Maka sambil menggertakkan gigi, mereka bergerak mengejar sambil terus menghujani dengan serangan-serangan mematikan sebelum gadis itu berhasil memperbaiki posisi.

Wuuk! Wuss...!

Suara senjata yang berkelebatan cepat ke arah berbagai bagian tubuh gadis blonde terdengar merobek udara.

Dan memang, gadis blonde ini tidak sempat memperbaiki posisinya yang sudah mengkhawatirkan. Sambil terus bergulingan di tanah, pedangnya diputar menghalau setiap serangan yang datang.

Tranggg, tranggg...!

Suara benturan terdengar, ketika gadis blonde berhasil menangkis dua buah serangan lawan yang meluruk deras ke arahnya. Namun sebelum dia sempat menarik napas lega, tahu-tahu serangan dari lawan lainnya kembali menyambar tiba.

Desss!

"Ah...!"

Gadis blonde itu memekik kesakitan ketika tendangan lawan menghantamnya. Telak dan keras sekali tendangan itu mengenai pergelangan tangan kanannya. Seketika itu juga pedangnya terlepas dari pegangan dan terlempar jauh. Dan di saat itulah serangan dari pengeroyok yang terakhir datang menyusul. Menusuk deras ke arah dada.

Kini, sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi gadis blonde untuk berbuat sesuatu. Mengelak sudah tidak ada waktu, sedangkan menangkis pun sudah tidak mungkin. Posisi kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk menangkis serangan. Tambahan lagi tangan kanannya masih terasa lumpuh. Kini yang dapat dia lakukan hanya berdiam din menanti datangnya maut

Di saat gawat itulah, Sasuke yang memang sudah sejak tadi bersiap siaga untuk menolong, melesat cepat ke depan.

Trang!

Heh!

Para pengeroyok itu sangat kaget. Bukan hanya serangan mereka yang terhalang, tapi juga merasakan ada yang mendorong sehingga keempatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Para pengeroyok itu menggertakan gigi. Setelah melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya.

Mereka menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ambil pusing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sapanya pada gadis blonde tadi. Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

Melihat wajah penolongnya, gadis itu dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan, menyambut bantuan Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawabnya sambil berdiri, "Terima kasih telah menolongku"

"Keparat. Siapa kau. Berani-beraninya mencampuri urusanku!" suara gertakan tadi berasal dari salah seorang pengeroyok yang berbadan kekar.

"Aku..."

"Kau harus mati" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya pria kekar dan yang lainnya langsung menerjang. Pedang di tangannya terayun dari atas kepala ke bawah, hendak membela Sasuke jadi dua.

Tidak hanya pria kekar tadi, kawanya yang lain juga ikut menerjang Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke mendapat empat serangan sekaligus. Tapi, sebelum maksud itu terlaksana, sebuah bayangan lain datang dan menyambar keempat oranng yang hendak mengeroyok Sasuke.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, keempat orang itu sudah tumbang, dengan luka yang menganga di bagian dada. Pedang mereka sudah terlepas dari genggaman.

Kembali sosok penyerang tadi yang ternyata adalah Sakura, berdiri di samping Sasuke. Keduanya menatap ke empat orang kasar didepannya yang sudah tidak berdaya sambil memegangi luka masing-masing.

Sakura memang sengaja hanya memberi pelajaran. Sehingga keempat orang itu tidak sampai meregang nyawa seketika.

Empat orang kasar itu akhirnya sadar kalau mereka tidak mungkin menghadapi penolong gadis blonde tadi. Mereka segera bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu sambil tertatatih-tatih.

Sasuke maupun Sakura menatap gadis yang mereka tolong.

"Apakah kau penduduk sekitar sini?" Sakura yang pertama kali bertanya.

Mata Sakura makin membesar, pertanyaannya tidak langsung di tanggapi. Sementara yang di tanya, justeru seperti terpaku pada Sasuke.

"Ehemm..." Sakura berdehem keras. Ia menatap kesal pada gadis blonde di depannya

"Hay.. namaku Shion, dan aku sedang mencari kakek bandelku" Shion tersentak, ia menjawab asal-asalan, ia memang tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Sakura.

Shion masih belum melepaskan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sakura makin panas dingin. Di tambah lagi dengan jawaban yang ia dapat, sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan

Belum lagi, tadi, anggapan Sakura kalau Sasuke menatap terkesima pada Shion saat bertarung. Makin kesallah Sakura.

"Cih!" Sakura makin mendecih kesal.

"Namaku Sasuke dan ini calon isteriku, Sakura" Sasuke memperkenalakn diri.

Ia memang sengaja mempertegas status mereka, dengan demikian agar Sakura bisa tenang.

Sebagai seorang wanita, Shion juga mengerti Sakura yang tadi sempat mendecih kesal. Tanpa Sasuke mengenalkan siapa sakura bagi Sasuke pun, ia sudah menduga kalau Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Sakura sedang cemburu.

"Ah.. iya. Terimakasih sekali lagi atas bantuan kalian" meski sudah tahu siapa mereka, Shion masih tidak ingin rugi memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Lupakan!" Nada Sakura masih ketus.

Senyum Shion mulai berusaha bersikap wajar. Ia mulai mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya yang dari tadi tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihku, apakah kau penduduk di sekitar sini?" Sasuke menatap lurus pada Shion, "Dan siapa pengeroyokmu tadi" Sasuke menambahkan pertanyaan.

Shion bersemu, barulah ia sadar, ternyata jawabannya tadi pada Sakura, tidaklah nyambung.

"Eumm.. Bukan, aku bukan penduduk sini. Dan aku tidak mengenal mereka. Mungkin mereka cuma penyamun. Aku datang dari ibu kota Konoha. Tadi ketika aku melintas tiba-tiba mereka muncul dan menghadangku. Mereka juga bilang mereka ingin memperkosaku" Sasuke dan Sakura menatap gadis yang sedikit aneh. Dia hampir di perkosa tapi malah terlihat santai. Mengingatkan mereka berdua kalau sifat dan tingkah gadis ini sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Baiklah aku akan kedesa yang tak jauh dari sini. Kalian juga mau kesana kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama" imbuh Shion kemudian

"Humm.. Kurasa kami akan menyusul. Silakan duluan saja" balas Sasuke.

Shion mengangguk dan berkelebat pergi.

"Kenapa kau tolak?" jelas sekali nada kesal dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Memang seharusnya"

"Bukannya kau tertarik padanya, dia juga tertarik padamu" Sakura yang bernada sedikit ketus.

"Sakura, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tertarik pada wanita lain. Percayalah" Sasuke jadi serba salah. Ini yang kesekian kali bagi Sasuke mendapati Sakura cemburu. Dan sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke, ia begitu bahagia mendapati Sakura yang cemburu. Itu artinya Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Sakura membalik badan dan membelakangi Sasuke. Kepalanya di tundukan.

"Sasu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku cemburu. Aku percaya padamu, hanya saja aku tetap cemburu" jawab Sakura lirih dan sedikit serak.

Sasuke segera memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Iya aku mengerti" sela Sasuke perlahan, "Cemburu adalah hal yang sangat wajar Sakura. Aku juga sama, ingin sekali rasanya membunuh para pria yang melirik dengan rasa suka padamu" Bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura. "Tapi aku mempercayaimu"

"Sakura, lihatlah aku! Aku tidak memiliki sedikit keinginan untuk berpaling darimu", Mata mereka beradu, selanjutnya Sakura menganggukan kepala, sungguh pun ia juga sangat mempercayai kekasihnya.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat. Bibir Sasuke pun menyentuh bibir mungil milik Sakura.

Meresapi sentuhan bibir masing-masing membuat nafas keduanya malah makin memburu.

Ciuman Sasuke mulai merayap menuju bagian dada Sakura yang juga sudah mulai melenguh. Gaun bagian dada Sakura mulai di sibak oleh Sasuke.

"Aoouh... Sasuuuu...!"

Tangannya meremas rambut kepala Sasuke dengan gemetar, karena pada saat itu si gadis merasa dilambungkan Sasuke ke langit tingkat tujuh dan melayang layang di ketinggian puncak keindahan itu.

Rengekan manja menambah daya rangsang Sasuke dan akhirnya si gadis tak kuasa menolak hadirnya mulut Sasuke di permukaan dadanya yang tidak montok namun sekal dan berbentuk indah. Keranuman ujung bukit menjadi santapan hangat mulut Sasuke, sehingga si gadis merah muda akhirnya memekik ditikam seribu kenikmatan.

"Mau lagi?" Sasuke pura-pura menawarkan diri. Padahal, andai Sakura menolak pun, pasti Sasuke akan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

Tangannya semakin nakal, sementara Sakura yang berdiri bersandar pohon itu hanya menerima ciuman Sasuke dengan pasrah. Bahkan Sakura itu tak meronta sedikit pun ketika Sasuke melepasi apa yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menyadari keadaan Sakura sudah seperti bayi baru lahir, Sasuke semakin menggelora dibakar gairah bercinta.

Ciumannya perlahan mengitari leher Sakura. Ciuman yang memagut -magut itu akhirnya turun di sekitar dada, melahap dengan perlahan daging sekal tersebut. Tentu saja empunya menggelinjang hebat.

Permainan Sasuke belum selesai hanya pada bagian dada, Sasuke melanjutkan perlahan ke perut, lalu ke mana lagi kalau bukan gerbang menuju ke alam keindahan bagi kaum wanita.

"Oh.. akh!" Sakura tidak kuasa menahan ketika lidah Sasuke sudah bermain di gerbang kenikmatannya.

Sasuke itu tak pedulikan erangan dan desahan kenikmatan Sakura, mulutnya tetap sibuk menaburkan sentuhan-sentuhan indah di tempat yang mudah terbakar oleh kehangatan itu. Malahan salah satu paha Sakura ia naikan ke bahunya.

"Oh, Sasu.. Aku... aku, eouuh... tak kuat berdiri terus, hentikan!" celoteh Sakura dalam keadaan berdiri bersandar pohon.

Tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke yang masih nekat berkeliaran dengan lidahnya di tempat yang terpeka itu.

"Aakh.." Sakura melenguh panjang.

Sasuke tidak hanya menghisap bagian klitorisnya. Jari tengah dan jari manisnya telah melesak masuk kedalam liangnya.

Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan jari-jarinya dalam liang vagina milik Sakura. sementara Sakura yang di perlakukan demikian tak henti-hentinya menggelinjang.

"Sasuke..hentikaaan.. aakh!" Tubuh Sakura menegang hebat. Cairan orgasmenya akhirnya meluber keluar melewati jari Sasuke yang tadi mengaduk-aduk liangnya.

"Aaah.." Sakura akhirnya terkapar dengan dengus napas memburu dan suara rintihan yang membakar gairah Sasuke semakin menggila. Gadis cantik itu jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke, namun akhirnya menyapu habis sekujur tubuh tersebut.

"Oouh, Sasu...ke ... ooauuuuh... hentikan..!" pekik Sakura dengan mata sayu menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti, ia segera mendudukan dan menyandarkan Sakura di batang pohon.

Kedua tangan Sakura tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai membantu membebaskan penis Sasuke yang kelihatan sudah menyempit dalam celananya. Sakura menarik celana Sasuke hingga tampaklah sebentuk benda bulat panjang menngacung tepat didepannya

Perlahan Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengelus benda yang selalu memuaskan dirinya.

Beberapa kali Sakura ingin mencoba mengulum kepala botak itu tapi selalu di larang Sasuke. Entah apa alasannya, Sasuke juga tidak pernah memberi tahu Sakura.

Batasan permainan Sakura adalah memegang benda yang tidak muat dalam satu genggaman tangannya.

"Uhmm.." kini giliran Sasuke yang menggeram. Mendapat perlakuan demikian Sasuke mendongakan kepala, jari lentik yang halus itu serasa menyebarkan aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apa lagi saat Sakura meminkan jari-jarinya di kepala penisnya. Sasuke makin tergetar.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Sakura pada kelaminnya, ia kembali mengangkat dagu dan menciumi bibiir Sakura.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan pula, Sakura menggenggam penis Sasuke dan mengarahkan tepat kelubang kenikmatannya yang dari tadi sudah kebanjiran.

Sreet!

Bless..!

"Aaakh oh.." Mata Sakura membelalak ketika seluruh batang Sasuke amblas sepenuhnya. Bibir vagina terbelah saat kepala penis Sasuke masuk menembus labina mayor milik Sakura.

Kenikmatan yang di berikan ketika batangan Sasuke memenuhi seluruh ruangannya tidak pernah berkurang. Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kedua kakinya di lingkarkan di pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke memulai dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Dengan tetap menjaga irama permainan maju-mundur dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap gesekan demi gesekan.

Liang milik Sakura yang masih terasa sempit sekali hingga setiap berdenyut, mencengkram miliknya. Denyutan demi denyutan membuatnya semakin tak mampu lagi menahan gerakannya. Terasa beberapa kali Sakura mengejankan dinding-dinding vaginanya, menahan rasa nikmat dari serbuan benda asing yang bergerak keluar masuk itu, tapi bagi Sasuke malah memabukkan karena bagian dalam itu jadi semakin keras menjepit penisnya.

Sasuke sendiri tanpa sadar juga mendesah nikmat.

"Aaaa ... ughh ... " Erangan, rintihan, dan jeritan Sakura terus menggema, seakan berpacu liar dengan deru nafas.

Sakura melawan rasa nikmatnya dan melihat kebawahnya, ternyata keadaan selalu sama. Sakura bisa melihat bagian klitorisnya seperti terbelah dan meregang dengan penis Sasuke yang memompa keluar masuk.

Sakuura melihat tidak lama. Kenikmatan yangdi berikan Sasuke mamaksa ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kembali Sakura mendapatkan titik puncak asmaranya.

"Aaahh ... oooohhh ... " Sasuke merasakan air hangat menyembur keluar dari dalam istana kenikmatan yang langsung saja mengguyur batang keras yang terus bergerak keluar-masuk.

Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura yang sudah kelihatan mulai lemas dengan mata sayu. Sasuke ingin memompa Sakura dari belakang.

Dalam keadaan posisi nungging, Sasuke memompa lebih cepat, dengan Sakura yang terus mendesah lirih. Hingga akhirnya..

"Saku...raaa.." Sasuke menggeram, kepalanya di tadahkan merasakan klimaksnya. Pelukan di pinggang Sakura makin erat.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura juga menjerit tertahan, ia menyusul Sasuke mencapai orgasmenya.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih mempertahankan posisi.

"Sakura berdirilah" pinta Sasukekemudian.

Sakura yang masih dengan nafas terengah berdiri dan berpegangan pada pohon. Sakura berdiri degan posisi kaki ngangkang. Dan tampaklah sperma Sasuke mengalir keluar dari dalam vagina Sakura membentuk benang panjang menjulur ke bawah.

"Sasuke bersihkan dulu" rengek Sakura saat Sasuke kembali mengarahkan batang kemaluannya menuju vagina Sakura..

"Tidak perlu"

"Aaakh!" jerit Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentak memasukan penisnya.

Sasuke seperti tidak kehabisan tenaga memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Sakura yang pasrah dan memeluk batang pohon serta membiarkan liangnya di sesaki oleh batangan milik kekasihnya.

Rupanya dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini, Sakura pun lebih menikmati setiap gerakan maju-mundur pinggul Sasuke. Rintihannya mengeras setiap kali penis Sasuke melaju cepat mencapai rahimnya dan mengerang lirih ketika si pemuda menarik batangannya. Karena memang sudah terasa licin, Sasuke melakukannya dengan kadang cepat, kadang lambat. Cepat-lambat silih berganti!

"Sas...aaghh!" terpaan orgasme Sakura tidak tertahankan lagi.

Fenomena seperti terkencing-kencing karena ejakulasi kembali di alami oleh Sakura. Lututnya gemetaran, dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Sasuke nampak semakin beringas dan tanpa ampun menggenjot sesekali terdengar desahannya. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sasu.."

"Sakuraaa..."

Keduanya menjerit hampir bersamaan. Letupan denyutan nikmat di kelamin masing-masing terasa oleh satu sama lain.

Satu tangan Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang. Dan tangan lain melingkar di dada sambil menggenggam payudara Sakura. punggung Sakura di rapatkan pada dadanya. Sementara penisnya terus-terusan keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Hingga mendesah panjang mengakhiri permainan melelahkan namun melegakan.

Nafas keduanya masih memburu pasca memetik keindahan surga duniawi.

Sasuke dan Sakura menggelosor, sementara Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Penis Sasuke nampak menggantung begitu ia mencabut dari sarangnya. Kemudian Sasuke mulai memakai pakaiannya sendiri.

"Istrahatlah dan kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan" ujar Sasuke sambil memakaikan pakaian Sakura yang kelihatan kelelahan.

"Aku tidak mau kedesa itu, di sana ada Shion. Atau kau ingin membantunya lagi, mencari kakeknya" lirih tapi agak ketus suara Sakura. ia menundukan kepala.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia masih sibuk melanjutkan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tersisa, yakni memakaikan celana Sakura.

"Hhh..." Sasuke mendesah. Baru saja di tenangkan dengan rayuan sex, sekarang bergemuruh lagi gara-gara cemburu, Sasuke menggeleng kepala menghadapi kekasihnya yang kembali mulai merajuk, "Sakura, desa itu luas kurasa, belum tentu kita bertemu Shion. Lagi pula..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat Sakura tambah cemberut

"Baiklah, kita akan mengambil jurusan lain. Nah! Istrahatlah" Sasuke mengalah dan memeluk Sakura agar tenang dan istrahat.

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Janjiku

**Janjiku**

…

…

…

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Keduanya melintasi jalan setapak yang tampak sepi, karena memang masih jauh dari pemukiman. Tangan masih bergandengan satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama menyipitkan mata ketika melihat kepulan debu di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kita menepi, Sakura. Sepertinya di depan kita ada sekelompok orang berkuda yang akan melintas" Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil menepi.

Sakura tidak membantah, Gadis cantik itu mengikuti saja ketika Sasuke membawanya ke tepi.

"Heyaa..heyaaaa"

Teriakan rombongan kuda itu. Sebentar saja rombongan berkuda itu melewati sepasang kekasih ini.

Tapi sebelum debu-debu yang beterbangan hilang tersapu angin, anggota rombongan yang paling belakang menghentikan lari kudanya. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kebelakang, hendak mengetahui apa yang membuat rombongan berkuda itu berhenti.

Sakura mengerutkan kening ketika rombongan itu berbalik arah pada mereka. Karena sempat melirik wajah-wajah kasar mereka ketika melintas, gadis cantik ini, makin curiga kalau mereka bukanlah orang baik-baik.

"Mereka kembali, Sasu" kata Sakura seolah-olah hendak meminta pendapat pada kekasihnya.

"Mungkin mereka ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Jawab Sasuke melirik pada Sakura.

"Kurasa, tidak. Wajah mereka menunjukan bukanlah orang baik-baik. Mungkin mereka adalah perampok yang ingin mencari mangsa" bantah Sakura menyatakan dugaannya.

"Tidak baik menilai orang begitu saja, Sakura" nasihat Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Kalaupun memang begitu. Apa yang mereka rampok dari kita? Mereka salah alamat jika merampok pada orang seperti kita yang tidak punya apa-apa"

Usai berkata demikian, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Dan terus terang, ada rasa haru muncul di dada Sasuke ketika meneliti sekujur tubuh Sakura. Jelas ucapannya barusan mengingatkan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak memakai perhiasan, seperti layaknya wanita pada umumnya.

Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa lelaki yang tidak berguna sama sekali, bahkan memberi perhiasan termurah untuk kekasihnya pun tidak ia lakukan.

Sakura sempat menangkap perasaan itu dari tatapan kekasihnya. Ia segera menggenggam tangan kekar itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan kau pikirkan hal seperti itu Sasuke. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaanku sekarang. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Ku mohon jangan sampai mengganggu pikiranmu" Hibur Sakura sambil meremas jari-jari Sasuke, sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke tidak sempat lagi menanggapi. Karena rombongan itu telah berhenti di depan mereka. Para penunggang itu terlihat melompat dari kuda. Wajah mereka di perlihatkan segarang mungkin. Sikapnya juga menunjukan keangkuhan. Jelas, mereka memang mencari gara-gara.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih menundukan kepala. Ia memang tak ingin menunjukan kemarahannya gara-gara sikap para penunggang kuda tadi. Karena pasti akan mengundang keributan.

"Hm" salah seorang yang berwajah kasar yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin rombongan itu hanya mendengus tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia berjalan mengitari pasangan tersebut dengan mata tak lepas dari Sakura.

"Benarkah kau ingin membantu kami? Tuan!" terdengar seperti mengejek dari pada menghormati.

Sementara Sakura makin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memang sudah kesal dengan sikap pria tadi. Dan sekarang makin kesal dengan ucapan pria itu, yang kedengaran mengejek kekasihnya. Di tambah lagi dengan nada ucapannya yang terdengar menyimpan maksud tertentu.

"Aku akan membantu, jika aku memang bisa" Jawab Sasuke dengan sikap dan raut yang tidak berubah.

Lelaki bercambang bermata redup itu menatap sekilas pada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tolong bantu kami, dengan meninggalkan gadis itu bersama kami"

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat mendengar ucapan pria barusan.

"Kalau yang itu, aku tidak bisa. Mintalah yang lain" sebenarnya Sasuke mulai kesal. Tapi ia masih menahan karena itu memang sudah ia duga.

"Ternyata kau pendusta. Tadi kau bilang kau akan membantu kami. Tapi ternyata..." lelaki bermata sayu itu menatap tajam sambil menghardik pada Sasuke. Di wajahnya terlihat ancaman.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan bantu jika aku bisa. Tapi untuk yang ini, tidak.." tegas Sasuke

"Untuk apa berbasa-basi lagi. Gadis inilah orangnya. Habisi saja" gertak yang lain.

Usai berkata demikian, pria berhidung besar itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya pada leher Sasuke.

Wuuut!

Ayunan pedang itu meluncur deras. Tapi bagi Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan cepat, gerakan itu masih kelihatan lambat. Maka tanpa kesulitan, Sasuke sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, sehingga luput dari serangan lawan.

"Bangsat..."

Maki pria itu. Ia makin penasaran. Ia memutar pedang dan kembali mengancam Sasuke.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak berusaha mengelak. Maka pada serangan kali ini, Sasuke hanya berdiri tegak menanti pedang itu memenggal lehernya.

Beuut!

Plakk!

Bukk!

Pedang di tangannya terlempar. Sementara di pemilik pedang itu terlempar dan terjerembab.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Sakura. Kali ini ia sudah tidak sabar dengan ulah para penunggang kuda itu.

Sakura bergerak. Karena hanya menghadapi keroyokan para keroco. Maka Sekali bergerak, tangan dan kakinya mendarat telak di lambung dan dada pengeroyoknya.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu tampan itu membagi-bagi pukulan dan tendangannya ke arah empat orang lawan yang berada di dekatnya. Cepat sekali. Dalam waktu singkat, keempat pengeroyoknya dapat dirobohkan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Akhirnya para pengeroyoknya itu tumbang. Erangan terdengar dari mulut masing-masing.

Si pria cambang terlebih dahulu bangkit dengan kaki gemetaran.

"Ayo, pergi" ajaknya pada yang lain. Anak buahnya pun bangun dengan kondisi yang sama dengan pemimpinnya. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang harus di bantu untuk berdiri.

Sasuke dan Sakura membiarkan mereka.

Di atas kuda, pria itu menatap tajam penuh kebencian pada mereka, terutama pada Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Ia merasa kasihan pada kekasihnya. Entah apa salahnya, sehingga sudah ada beberapa orang yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Ia sedikit maklum, bisa saja mereka adalah orang yang menaruh dendam karena keluarga atau kerabatnya terbunuh. Tapi sejak mengembara bersama, Sasukelah yang sering bertarung. Jadi seharusnya jika ada yang menyimpan dendam, seharusnya dendam itu di tujukan padanya, bukan pada Sakura.

Atau bisa saja, ada yang menaruh dendam pada Sakura ketika ia masih bekerja di bawah _Dan Kato_.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan. Di tariknya Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Ia hanya bisa berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan melindungi kekasihnya.

Sakura bukannya tidak mengerti kegalauan Sasuke, maka di biarkanlah Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura memejamkan matanya merasai setiap belaian dari Sasuke.

"Ayo" setelah lama berdiri sambil berpelukan, Sasuke mengajak Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

…

-SSS-

…

"Sasu... itu desanya sudah kelihatan" nampak sekali kalau Sakura sangat antusias melihat gerbang desa. Ia ingin segera beristrahat di desa itu.

Maka ia pun mendahului dan menarik tangan Sasuke buru-buru agar mereka segera tiba.

Sasuke melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia kembali teringat tentang tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa perhiasan. Meski Sakura sudah mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Sasuke, itu adalah hal yang mengganjal.

Ia sedikit menyesal, kenapa emas milik para Ninja Kegelapan tidak ia jual dan sebagian ia belikan perhiasan untuk Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menggeleng, ia ingin memberi sesuatu untuk kekasihnya dari hasilnya sendiri.

Kali ini, apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, tidak sampai tertebak oleh Sakura yang berjalan mendahului, ingin segera sampai di desa yang sudah kelihatan gerbangnya dan berencana akan mereka tempati untuk menginap.

Kedua pasangan SasuSaku melangkah biasa memasuki pintu gerbang sebuah desa, agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian penduduk desa.

Meski bersikap wajar, tapi tetap saja orang-orang yang mereka lewati tetap berbisik sambil menoleh pada mereka.

"Mereka pasangan serasi kan?" bisik salah seorang ibu-ibu yang mereka lewati tadi.

"Iya, yang lelakinya sangat tampan, yang wanita juga sangat cantik" balas ibu-ibu yang lain.

"Kalau di lihat, mereka sepertinya sepasang pengantin baru. Lihat saja mereka, sangat kelihatan mesra"

Bisik-bisikan itu masih terdengar oleh pasangan yang sedang di bicarakan. Pasangan yang di bicarakan itu cuma bisa tersenyum. Lagi pula apa yang mereka bicarakan tidaklah menyinggung.

"Alaaaah! Paling mesranya cuma sebulan dua bulan, setelah itu pasti akan sering ribut, seperti anjing dan kucing" sela salah seorang pria di antara ibu-ibu tadi.

Pria itu nampak syak, karena menurutnya mereka itu masih terlalu muda. Emosi dan ego lebih mendominasi

"Kau iri kan, karena isterimu yang gembrot dan galak itu"sahut yang lain seperti menampik anggapan pria itu, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh yang lain pula.

"Huh!" si pria cuma bisa bersungut di tempat.

"Lihat kan Sasu, mereka kira kita ini pengantin baru" bisik Sakura sambil terkikik geli. Sasuke cuma tersenyum tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangannya.

"Tapi ada anggapan mereka yang salah" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu"

"Kalau kemesraan kita hanya bertahan sebulan atau dua bulan. Padahal kita ini kan, sudah berhubungan selama setahun. Dan tidak pernah bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing seperti anggapan mereka"

"Hm, benar... eh! Sasu..." Sakura merona sambil menundukan kepala, sementara genggaman tangannya makin di kuatkan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang merona. Tangannya memberikan cubitan kecil pada pipi yang merona merah itu. Selanjutnya Sasuke merangkul Sakura sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja di desa ini ada penginapan?" ujar Sakura, berharap.

Gadis itu terus melangkah mengikuti Sasuke. Tidak dipedulikannya pandangan beberapa orang pemuda yang menatapnya penuh kagum. Bahkan seperti terpesona. Dan memang, kecantikan Sakura sangat menyolok. Sehingga, hampir setiap lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya selalu melempar pandangan meskipun sembunyi-sembunyi. Sepertinya mereka merasa rugi kalau melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Kalaupun tidak ada, kita bisa menginap di sebuah rumah penduduk dengan memberikan bayaran yang cukup. Mereka pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati," usul Sasuke menyahuti kata-kata kekasihnya. Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke membelokkan langkahnya ke arah sebuah rumah. Dihampirinya seorang wanita setengah baya yang nampak tengah menyapu halaman.

"Maaf. Apakah di desa ini ada sebuah penginapan?" tanya Sasuke, sopan.

Awalnya ia agak kaget saat pertama kali melihat gagang pedang yang muncul keluar dari belakang pria itu. Tapi setelah wanita setengah baya itu mengangkat wajahnya meneliti pemuda tampan berkemeja putih yang berdiri di depannya. Kemudian wanita itu menunjukkan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.  
Setelah memperoleh petunjuk, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan utama desa.  
Menurut keterangan wanita setengah baya tadi, penginapan yang dimaksud terletak hampir di tengah  
desa.

"Kalau saja wanita itu masih muda, kau tentu akan berlama-lama berbicara dengannya. Sayang sekali, wanita itu sudah tua. Tadi sempat kulihat, bagaimana ia memandangi wajahmu dengan sinar mata berseri-seri, tapi, kurasa ia masih cukup menarik untuk wanita seusianya" goda Sakura dengan senyum dikulum.

"Yahhh, sayang sudah tua. Coba kalau masih muda sepertimu, mungkin akan kutanyakan, apakah ia sudah bersuami? Dan kalau dijawab belum, pasti aku akan melamarnya untuk menjadi istriku yang  
kedua," balas Sasuke dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh.

"Istri yang kedua? Memangnya kau sudah mempunyai istri pertama?"

"Oh, iya. Apakah aku belum melamarmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya hingga membuat selebar wajah Sakura kembali menjadi merah karena jengah.

"Sudah, semakin ngaco!" sergah gadis cantik itu, seraya menundukkan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Sayang keluargamu sudah tiada. Kalau andai masih ada, tentu hari ini juga aku akan menghadap mereka untuk melamarmu. Kira-kira, diterima apa tidak ya?" goda Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya yang tertunduk itu. Sasuke semakin senang melihat sepasang pipi yang kemerahan bagai buah tomat masak.

"Tidak tahu, ah...," ujar Sakura sambil menepiskan tangan Sasuke yang hendak menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasu. Jadi tidak, kita menginap?"Sakura memang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengurangi rasa jengahnya. Bukan saja jengah. Bahkan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ya..., jadilah," sahut Sasuke.

Kemudian, mereka bergegas memasuki rumah penginapan itu. Sakura mengetahuinya setelah membaca papan yang tergantung di atas pintu rumah itu.

"Maaf tuan, penginapan penuh. Dan tidak ada ruang yang kosong sama sekali" pemilik penginapan dengan wajah menyesal memberitahu.

"Tapi apakah tidak ada lagi ruang yang kosong? Maksudku, tidak perlu kamar sewa. Kami akan tetap membayar penuh" Sakura mulai mendesak, tak mungkin ia kembali dan bermalam lagi di hutan yang mereka sudah lewati. Ini juga sudah malam. Lagi pula ia sudah terlalu letih.

"Maaf, Nona. Tidak ada" ia masih sopan berbicara dengan Sakura. di wajahnya tampak penyesalan karena tidak bisa membantu tamunya.

Sakura cuma mendesah panjang. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Maaf memaksamu" hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke. Ia segera pamit dan menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari penginapan.

"Sasu.." panggil Sakura lirih dan terdengar malas bergerak.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita terpaksa mencari rumah penduduk yang bersedia kita tempati dan mau di bayar" sahut Sasuke masih menggandeng tangan Sakura menjauh.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura yang masih bersungut karena kekecewaannya, "Kenapa penginapannya bisa penuh begitu?"

"Kau bisa lihat. Desa ini cukup ramai dilalui oleh para pejalan kaki dan pedagang. Kalau di lihat, sepertinya desa ini adalah pertemuan para pedagang" Sahut Sasuke sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Bahkan hari sudah malam begini, masih terlihat kesibukan", Imbuh Sasuke.

"Sasu, sepertinya aku pernah ke tempat ini" ujar Sakura yang juga ikut menatap sekeliling.

"Kapan?"

Sakura nampak berfikir, "Sudah lama, ketika aku masih menjadi bawahan _Dan Kato_ "

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, "Tentu saja, kau kan Ninja Mata-mata. Tentu kau sudah banyak menjelajahi banyak tempat"

Sasuke merangkul Sakura, menuju halaman rumah kecil, yang tampak sangat sederhana.

"Si..siapa kalian!" orang tua pemilik rumah, menjadi seperti ketakutan karena kedatangan tamu yang datang di malam hari dan tak di kenalnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Maaf Pak Tua, kami hanya pengelana yang kebetulan lewat. Kami tadinya ingin menyewa penginapan, tapi sudah terlalu penuh" Sasuke lembut berusaha meyakinkan kalau mereka adalah orang baik-baik.

Orang tua pemilik rumah mentap tamunya dengan penuh selidik. Ia menatap penampilan pasangan itu dan ia bisa melihat kalau kedua tamunya itu adalah orang baik-baik.

"Kami akan bayar" ujar Sakura tidak sabar dan merasa tidak enak, karena di curigai dari awal.

Setelah memastikan kalau kedua pasangan itu adalah orang baik-baik, maka akhirnya orang tua itu mengizinkan, "Tapi kamar dan tempat tidur kami sudah reot.."

"Tidak mengapa, yang penting untuk malam ini kami memiliki tempat untuk bernaung" Imbuh Sasuke lembut, memotong ucapan orang tua tadi.

Orang tua pemilik rumah mengangguk, ia pun mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Selain itu ia juga langsung mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura menuju kamar yang ia maksudkan.

"Jika tuan butuh sesuatu, aku berada di ruangan lain" ujar pemilik rumah dengan sopan dan di sambut oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan dan ucapan terimakasih.

Sakura menatap kamar yang akan mereka tempati. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik dari pada kita tidur di hutan. Lagi pula kamar ini cukup rapi kok" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendudukan di dipan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sakura masih diam dengan muka lusuh.

Sasuke menggeleng kepala, ia tahu Sakura mulai cemberut. Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuh Sakura perlahan. Sementara ia sendiri juga sudah berbaring di samping Sakura. satu tangannya memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan hangat.

"Aku iri pada orang tua ini" Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa?"

"Setidaknya ia memiliki rumah, sementara kita tidak"

Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura dengan perlahan, " Kau ingin ku buatkan rumah juga?"

"Tau ah!" Sakura membalik tubuh dan membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat. Sakura juga bukannya diam, ia malah membimbing tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya menuju payudaranya.

Sasuke perlahan meremas bukit kembar milik Sakura. memilin putingnya yang terasa perlahan mengeras.

"Sakura, kau yakin?" Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sedang kelelahan.

"Satu kali, Sasuke" ujar Sakura di selah desahan perlahannya.

Sasuke pun langsung melucuti pakaian Sakura.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke selalu memberikan Foreplay sampai Sakura berorgasme. Kali ini Sasuke hanya melakukan Foreplay secukupnya. Ia memang tak ingin Sakura makin dilanda kelelahan.

Setelah Sasuke meraba vagina Sakura dan sudah terasa basah. Ia segera meminta Sakura agar berdiri disamping dipan yang mereka tempati.

Sasuke membasahi penisnya dengan ludahnya sendiri. Setelah itu ia mengarahkan penisnya keliang Sakura dari arah belakang.

"Aakh!" Sakura mendesah ketika batangan Sasuke membela vaginanya menembus sampai rahimnya.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik, atau kita ketahuan" Bisik Sasuke disela dorongan perlahan pinggulnya.

Sakura menganngguk, "Cepat selesaikan Sasu... aaakh!"

Sasuke menuruti ia menambah kecepatan dorongan pinggulnya.

"Hmn..emm.." Berkali-kali Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura jika Sakura akan mendesah, sehingga Sakura cuma bisa terdengar menggumam. Dan terus Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Aakhh!" Sakura menadahkan kepala petanda ia telah meraih klimaksnya.

Sasuke yang merasa penisnya makin di cengkram dan menambah kecepatannya. Ia juga merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul Sakura.

"Ah... Sakura..." Tidak menunggu lama, Sakura akhirnya merasa kalau Sasuke telah menyemburkan jutaan benihnya kedalam rahimnya.

Nafas keduanya masih memburu, dan terasa lega.

Sasuke mencabut penisnya yang masih setengah tegang dari liang Sakura. ia pun membersihkan pangkal penisnya yang kini sudah terdapat cairan mereka yang membusa.

"Saku..." Sasuke tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tadinya ia ingin membersihkan area vagina Sakura dari cairan pekat mereka. Tapi sayangnya Sakura keburu tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup.

' _Dia benar-benar kelelahan'_ Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Ia segera mengambil kain yang biasa dia jadikan sabuk, ia segera menutupi tubuh telanjang Sakura. selanjutnya ia ikut berbaring dan memeluk Sakura

...

-SSS-

...

"Hooop...!"

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam, serta berwajah kasar mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas seraya menarik tali kekang kuda dengan tangan kanan. Seketika itu juga langkah binatang tunggangannya berhenti. Begitu pula belasan ekor kuda yang berada di belakangnya. Rupanya laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu bertindak sebagai pemimpin rombongan.

Menilik dari wajah belasan orang itu yang agak kasar, dan sikap yang rata-rata liar, bisa diperkirakan kalau mereka bukan rombongan orang baik-baik.

Laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu lalu menatap belasan wajah yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Dengar aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Nona Tsunade. Dan dia telah mengizinkan kita untuk bertindak apa saja" suranya tegas di hadapan anak buahnya.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan Sakura?" tanya pria berhidung besar, dari caranya berbicara, nampak kalau ia adalah orang terdekat dengan pemimpin rombongan.

"Kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya begitu saja. Ia terlalu tangguh, apa lagi dengan pria yang bersamanya" Sahut pria pemimpin rombongan. "Hal ini juga sudah kulaporkan, kalau kita bertemu kemarin dengannya. Olehnya karena itu ia mengizinkan kita untuk berbuat keonaran dan memancing Sakura bersama kekasihnya"

Tentu saja ucapan pemimpin rombongan itu membuat anak buahnya sangat kegirangan. Karena pada dasarnya mereka memanglah bukan orang baik-baik.

"Tapi, aku merasa kalau aku pernah melihat pria yang bersama Sakura" potong seorang pria berkepala botak.

"Di mana?"

Setelah agak lama, pria botak tadi berkata, "Ah iya, aku pernah melihatnya bersama Tsunade saat mengumumkan kekasihnya yang harus kita patuhi juga, kalau tidak salah dia bernama Hikari. Benar! Dia Hikari kekasih Nona Tsunade"

"Jangan Bicara sembarangan!" Bentak pemimpin mereka, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kita jika Tuan Hikari tahu kita memfitnahnya. Aku memang belum berjumpa dengan Hikari. Tapi aku sudah dengar kalau dia sangat hebat. Bahkan Sasori tewas saat bertarung dengannya. Soal Sasori, aku pernah bersamanya, dan aku sudah lihat kehebatannya. Lagi pula apakah kau sudah melihat rupa Tuan Hikari dengan jelas. Jangan-jangan kau cuma... "

"Eh.. iya.. memang benar, aku cuma melihat dari kejauhan" Jawab si botak malaj cengengesan.

"Haaah...! Itu urusan Nona Tsunade, tugas kita adalah melacak Sakura dan melaporkan pada Nona Tsunade dan Tuan Hikari" imbuh pemimpi rombongan.

"Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, yang pasti kita harus bersenang-senang" Sahut pria berhidung besar.

Sebentar saja sorak sorai terdengar saling bersahutan.

Sambil meringkik keras, kuda tunggangan laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu segera melangkah ke depan. Melihat pemimpinnya telah memacu kuda, belasan orang kasar itu segera menggebah kudanya. Maka, kuda-kuda itu pun bergerak menyusul

...

-SSS-

...

"Kau dengar itu, Minazuki" tanya salah seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan kedai dango. Tampak kalau mereka adalah sejenis pasukan pengaman.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang berambut coklat agak panjang dan di kucir menoleh. Bisa di duga kalau dialah yang bernama Minazuki.

Ditatapnya wajah rekannya sejenak, "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, Tenma" Minazuki menatap pada pria berambut coklat keabu-abuan tadi.

"Tidak mungkin. Jelas aku mendengarnya, cobalah pasang pendengaranmu baik-baik."

Minazuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban laki-laki bertubuh sedang itu. Dia pun tidak mempersoalkannya lagi.

"Ah...!"

Minazuki sampai terjingkat kaget tatkala mendengar seru keterkejutan Tenma. Secepat kilat kepalanya menoleh. Pada saat yang bersamaan, laki-laki bertubuh sedang ini melonjak bangkit.

"Kau lihat apa yang berada di depan, Tenma?" tanya Minazuki sambil menudingkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke depan.

Tenma menolehkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjuk rekannya. Dan seketika dia terkejut ketika melihat sekelompok sosok bayangan hitam di kejauhan sana.

Meskipun tidak jelas bentuknya karena jauh dan juga karena adanya kepulan debu, tapi keduanya dapat menduga kalau sekelompok sosok bayangan hitam itu adalah manusia. Dan menilik derap kaki kuda yang terdengar, bisa diperkirakan kalau itu adalah rombongan orang berkuda.

"Serombongan orang berkuda...," desis Tenma dengan suara tegang.

"Rombongan berkuda mau siang begini? Dugaanmu, siapa mereka, Tenma?"

Belum juga gema suara Minazuki itu lenyap,

Di depan gerbang sudah terdengar teriakan minta tolong. Rombongan itu sudah memulai aksinya. Tubuh Tenma sudah berlari cepat memperingatkan penduduk. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap saja. Para penduduk yang baru hendak istrahat siang, segera disambut rombongan perampok. Maka pertarungan sengit dan mati-matian pun berlangsung.

Tapi karena sebagian besar para penduduk tidak menguasai ilmu beladiri atau taijutsu, rombongan perampok itu tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk membinasakan mereka satu persatu. Padahal, satu orang perampok menghadapi dua orang lawan.

Memang ada sebagian kecil penduduk yang menguasai ilmu beladiri. Tapi, itu pun hanya sekadarnya saja. Andaikan kepandaian yang dimiliki menyamai para anggota perampok pun, mereka tetap saja tidak mampu menang. Sebab, jelas mereka kalah pengalaman dalam pertempuran.

Jadi tidak heran kalau satu persatu para penduduk Desa yang melakukan perlawanan, berguguran. Tapi ternyata tidak semua orang di pihak di desa itu yang mudah dikalahkan. Ada dua orang di antara mereka yang mampu mengadakan perlawanan itu pula para penduduk berserabutan keluar dari rumah masing-masing sambil membawa senjata di tangan.

Singgg...! Cappp...!

"Akh...!"

Terdengar keluhan tertahan dari mulut Tenma, disusul oleh tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung. Tangan kanannya mendekap bahu kirinya yang tertembus sebuah logam berbentuk bintang bersegi empat. Seketika cairan merah kental mengalir deras dari bahu yang terluka, menerobos lewat celah jari-jemari tangannya.

"Tenma...!"

Minazuki berseru keras seraya berlari. Dia tadi juga sempat mendengar adanya suara berdesing, sebelum rekannya menjerit. Dan begitu .

Tampak beberapa sosok tubuh berlompatan dari punggung belasan ekor kuda yang larinya dihentikan secara mendadak. Begitu hinggap di tanah, sosok-sosok tubuh itu segera menyerbu ke arah Tenma dan Minazuki.

Tentu saja kedua orang itu tidak tinggal diam. Minazuki cepat mencabut pedangnya, langsung memapak datangnya serangan yang menuju ke arahnya. Begitu pula Tenma. Tanpa menghiraukan darah yang mengalir dari bahu kirinya, tubuhnya melesat membantu Minazuki itu.

Baik Tenma maupun Minazuki memang tidak asing lagi dengan ilmu bela diri. Karena kedua orang itu memang memiliki tingkat kepandaian lumayan. Tapi lawan yang dihadapi bukan orang lemah. Kali ini yang mereka hadapi adalah rombongan perampok anak buah Tsunade yang memang sudah pilihan. Dalam mempertahankan selembar nyawa, mereka sangat gigih.

Pekerjaan yang dijalani membuat mereka harus memilih dua kemungkinan.

Dibunuh atau membunuh!

"Haaat..!"

Seraya berteriak keras, Minazuki menebaskan pedangnya ke arah leher perampok yang berkepala botak.

"Hmh...!"

Laki-laki berkepala botak itu hanya mendengus. Tubuhnya didoyongkan ke belakang sambil menarik kepalanya. Maka, serangan pedang itu hanya mengenai tempat kosong. Lewat sejengkal dari sasaran.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang dilakukan laki-laki berkepala botak. Begitu serangan Minazuki lewat, pedang besar di tangannya dibabatkan ke arah tangan laki-laki itu. Cepat dan tak terduga gerakan laki-laki berkepala botak, sehingga Minazuki hanya mampu berkelit sedikit.

Wuttt! Crasss...!

"Aaargh!"

Minazuki memekik keras. Tangan kanannya buntung sebatas sikut terbabat pedang besar laki-laki berkepala botak itu. Darah segar seketika berhamburan keluar dari tangan yang putus. Belum lagi laki-laki berkucir itu sempat berbuat sesuatu, kaki kanan laki-laki berkepala botak melayang cepat ke arah perutnya.

Bukkk...!

"Hugk...!"

Suara keluhan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Minazuki. Tubuhnya seketika terbungkuk. Dan di saat itulah, pedang besar lawan kembali menyambar. Maka...

Crasss...!

Tanpa sempat mengeluarkan suara lagi, tubuh Minazuki terkulai roboh. Dia tewas seketika dengan seluruh kepala terpisah dari badan.

Dan pada pertarungan lain, Tenma mengalami nasib yang sama. Dia tewas dengan perut tertancap pedang hingga tembus ke punggung.

Tanpa menghiraukan mayat korbannya, kedua orang perampok itu bergegas menyusul rekan-rekannya yang telah menyebar maut di sepanjang jalan desa.

Gerombolan perampok anak buah Tsunade bertindak tak kepalang tanggung. Mereka merampok dan melakukan penculikan

Penduduk yang dilanda ketakutan tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Hanya suara ibu-ibu yang berteriak karena wanita-wanita juga diseret ke luar. Mereka akan dibawa ke tempat tinggal para perampok untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu mereka.

...

-SSS-

... 

Sasuke bangun dan menatap Sakura yang nyaman tidur dalam pelukannyar, padahal matahari sudah menghangat mengintip di balik celah dinding. Namun itu tidak mengganggu Sakura yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Sasuke menggeleng kepala, hampir seharian kemarin mereka melakukan perjalanan, belum lagi yang sebelumnya sempat bertarung dengan beberapa pria yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Sasuke seperti tersentak, suara keributan di luar terdengar ramai. Maka perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya agar tidak menganggu tidur Sakura.

Segera ia menuju sumber keributan tadi. Sasuke heran mendapati pemandangan hampir di sepanjang jalan desa itu.

Tempat Sasuke menginap memang tidak terkena imbasnya karena ia berada jauh dari jalan utama.

"Toloong!... tolonglah tuan?" seru salah seorang saat Sasuke yang baru tiba di tempat sumber keributan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke melihat sekeliling, banyak orang terutama kaum ibu tampak sedang menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama seseorang.

Tampak pula di sampiing ibu-ibu itu terdapat lelaki yang nampak sedang menenangkan para ibu. Ini bisa di tebak kalau para lelaki itu adalah suami mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka perampok, membunuh dan merampas barang-barang kami. Mereka juga membawa beberapa gadis" suara sesorang lainnya, jika di lihat pria itu mungkin seorang pedagang.

"Mereka berlari kearah sana, Tuan!" potong pedagang itu lagi. Ia menunjukan tangan ke jalan keluar dari desa.

Mengertilah Sasuke, kenapa orang-orang terutama ibu-ibu itu menangis histeris, karena mereka adalah orang tua yang di culik anaknya.

Di tambah lagi, dengan ringkihan orang yang terluka. Atau orang-orang, yang menangis di samping mayat yang tergeletak.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke langsung mencelat dan menyusul para penunggang kuda yang yang di maksud oleh penduduk sebagai perampok.

...

...

...

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	9. Konflik

**Kirara967 :**

Iya nih, padahal udah lama lho, nunggu jejak kaki eh… jejak jari-jarinya. :D

Emang benar, kakek yg di maksud Shion adalh Naru. Uhmmm… kalo Sasu dan Hikari ketemu, bukan lagi kaget, tapi berantem. Kenapa berantem? yah.. karena… di rahasiain dulu :v (masih dalam tahap konsep). Thx ya

 **Ohshyn76:**

Sorry yak, agak telat, habis fight for future soalnya.

.

.

.

 **Konflik**

…

…

…

Sekelompok orang berkuda terlihat sedang membawa barang rampasan yang mereka tempatkan di atas beberapa ekor kuda. Mereka seperti memaksa kudanya berlari di luar kemampuan dari kuda-kuda itu. Tidak hanya rampasan berupa harta. Hampir dari setiap pengendara kuda itu membawa gadis-gadis yang sempat mereka culik.

Mereka memang sengaja menculik, para pengendara kuda itu berencana akan menjual para gadis itu menjadi pelacur setelah mereka merenggut kehormatan mereka.

Para kuda itu sontak menghentikan larinya karena kaget. Bahkan karena saking kagetnya, kuda-kuda itu berhenti sambil mengangkat kaki depannya. Yang tidak sempat mejaga keseimbangan langsung terjatuh dari kudanya, namun ada juga beberapa yang masih bisa mengendalikan kudanya.

"Aku menyesal melepaskan kalian kemarin" nada Sasuke mendengus sambil menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang berada di depannya.

Para penunggang kuda itu tergetar melihat siapa yang telah berdiri dan menghadang mereka. Mereka sudah lihat sepak terjang Sasuke, dan mereka yakin kalau mereka akan di habisi oleh pemuda penghadang mereka.

Merasa sudah tidak mungkin lari, si pemimpin yang berpakaian hitam, memberanikan diri. Dia dan beberapa bawahannya yang memiliki kemampuan melebihi yang lain bergerak secara bersamaan mengeroyok Sasuke.

Salah satu di antaranya langsung mencerca Sasuke. Sasuke dengan mudah mengelak dan menangkap tangan penyerangnya. Sasuke membetot tangan lawannya hingga terhuyung ke depan. Dengan secepat kilat kakinya di angkat dan mengenai perut lawannya.

Dess!

"Ukh!"

Tubuh lawannya terangkat ke atas.

Trass!

Pedang tajam Sasuke sudah membelah pinggang lawannya menjadi dua bagian.

Pemimpin gerombolan itu melotot tidak percaya. Nyaris tidak kelihatan olehnya, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh rekannya sudah terbelah dua.

Crass!

Mata pemimpin perampok itu mendelik, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian, kepala perampok itu sudah menggelinding. Darah kembali memancar dari potongan leher si pemimpin.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada perampok yang sudah kehilangan pemimpinnya.

"Kyaaa..." salah seorang gadis yang di culik menjerit histeris. Bagaimana tidak, kepala orang yang menyanderanya sudah menggelinding tanpa ia duga.

Tidak hanya si botak itu saja, yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang kurang lebih hampir sama.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah menggunakan jutsu Gerak Kilatnya, untuk membantai para perampok. Memang kepandaian hebat yang mereka miliki, tentunya memiliki keterbatasan. Kecepatan Sasuke yang bergerak secepat kilat di antara mereka meruntuhkan kehebatan yang mereka miliki.

Breeet! Breet!

"Aaaah..."

Terdengarlah jerit kematian yang susul menyusul berbarengan dengan tubuh perampok yang belum sempat bertindak.

Darah segera bercipratan menyertai kilatan pedang yang tergenggam di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan sambil mendekati para gadis yang masih terikat dan ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang. Kalian tahu jalan kan?" Ujar Sasuke setelah membuka ikatan dan menenangkan para gadis itu.

"Ta... tapi Tuan. Kami takut jika mereka datang lagi" sahut salah satunya.

"Apakah di antara mereka tadi, ada yang mengambil jurusan lain?"

Setelah berfikir, "Ku rasa memang tidak ada tuan" jawabnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan"

"Ta... tapi.."

"Aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian, ada yang harus ku lakukan" Sasuke menduga keinginan para gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih Tuan" sahut gadis itu menunduk. Dari nadanya jelas ia sangat kecewa karena keinginannya berjalan di temani Sasuke, tidak jadi.

"Aa! Pulanglah!"

Usai berkata demikian Sasuke meninggalkan para gadis itu.

Sasuke bukannya tidak ingin menemani para gadis itu, hanya saja ia tak ingin terlalu mencolok. Makanya ia mengambil arah lain. Menuju rumah tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur.

...

...

...

Hikari memeluk Tsunade dan mengulum bibir nya perlahan.

"Emmpp!"

Keduanya saling mengecup dann menghisap dalam gairah tinggi. Jemari Hikari meremas bongkahan pantat dan tangan lainnya meremas perlahan payudara Tsunade. Hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya terpisah.

"Kau pernah melakukan di hutan?" tanya Hikari.

Tsunade yang wajahnya sudah memerah cuma menggelengkan kepala.

Sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya, keduanya di kagetkan oleh suara elang. Keduanya menatap ke atas langit, dan keduanya yakin kalau itu adalah Si Pembawa Pesan.

Elang itu perlahan dan hinggap di dahan rendah yang bisa di raih oleh Tsunade.

Hikari dan Tsunade saling tatap dan menganggukan kepala.

"Ayo!" Hikari menarik tangan Tsunade.

"Hikari, sebaiknya selesaikan dulu" Rupanya Birahi Tsunade belum reda. Tentu saja Hikari tidak tinggal diam, ia pasti menuruti keinginan yang akan mengantar mereka ke gerbang kenikmatan.

...

-SSS-

...

Sakura bangun, mendapati Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia bangkit buru-buru memakai pakaian dan menanyakan pada pria tua pemilik rumah, namun di jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Maaf Nona, dari pagi-pagi aku harus meninggalkan rumah untuk mengetahui keadaan ternakku. Akhir-akhir ini hewan liar memangsa hewan ternak. Cobalah tanyakan pada isteriku" terang orang tua pemilik rumah.

Sakura mengangguk, ia hanya segera menemui perempuan tua yang di maksud. Dan perempuan isteri pemilik rumah menerangkan bahwa Sasuke baru saja mengejar pasukan berkuda yang datang mengacau di sepanjang jalan. Dan mereka menuju ke arah hutan.

Setelah mendengar keterangan si pemilik rumah, Sakura pun bergerak hendak menuju hutan, arah Sasuke mengejar para rombongan berkuda.

"Mau kemana Nona?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku ingin menyusul kekasihku"

"Tapi, tadi kekasih anda minta supaya Nona menunggunya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan padanya jika kembali agar menungguku" Sakura melenggang pergi, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan wanita tua tadi.

Sesuai petunjuk para penduduk, Sakura mengikuti kemana Sasuke mengejar para perampok.

Begitu memasuki pinggiran hutan, Sakura tiba-tiba saja seperti dikagetkan sesuatu. Ternyata ia baru sadar kalau ia baru saja bangun tidur. Pantas saja ada beberapa penduduk menatapnya heran. Sakura sempat menertawakan diri, setelahnya ia memerah karena rasa malu.

Ia merasa malu, selain karena penampilannya yang berantakan. Ia juga bangun kesiangan, di mana semua orang hendak istrahat dari bekerja, ia baru bangun.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, terdapat aliran sungai yang menjadi sumber air utama bagi para penduduk. Airnya sangat bersih dan bening.

Di tepi sungai itulah Sakura merapikan diri sekaligus juga membersihkan diri.

Sakura heran dengan suara aneh yang ia dengar dari balik rimbunan semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Suara tersebut terdengar berasal dari dua orang beda gender.

Sakura cuma mengangkat bahu, ia memang tidak berniat mengganggu orang yang bersenang-senang di balik rimbunan semak itu.

Awalnya Sakura tidak menggubris. Tapi suara erangan yang terdengar adalah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura makin menautkan alis, ia ingin memperjelas indera pendengarannya, memastikan suara desahan terkadang mengerang.

Ia makin penasaran, karena suara yang ia dengar memang adalah suara milik Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sakura menuju sumber suara.

Semakin dekat semakin jelaslah suara itu, dan jelas itu memang suara Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti sesaat. Hatinya terasa perih, dan ia berharap orang yang berada di balik semak itu cuma memiliki suara seperti Sasuke.

Sakura semakin berdegup kencang, ia makin berdoa semoga yang berada di balik semak itu bukan Sasuke.

Sakura menyibak semak tempat ia akan mengintip.

Deg.

Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti berdetak. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Di balik semak itu, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menindih seorang wanita yang juga ia kenal, Tsunade.

"Sasuke!" bentak Sakura dan menampakan diri.

Kedua orang yang sedang meraih puncak kenikmatan itu, buru-buru menghentikan kegiatannya karena di kagetkan. Mungkin karena merasa terlanjur, mereka pun tidak berusaha menutupi area intim mereka. Keduanya cuma menatap Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan

Sakura menggeleng kepala, berharap kejadian di depannya hanyalah ilusi. Air matanya tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Sakura sekilas menatap sekujur tubuh si pria dari atas kebawah.

"Kau.. Bajingan kau Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura memutar tubuh sambil berlari dan masih memperdengarkan tangisannya.

"Hikari..." Seru Tsunade seperti baru tersadar, "Dia Sakura"

...

-SSS-

...

Setelah membebaskan para gadis, Sasuke mengambil jurusan lain. Ia memang sengaja tidak ingin menyertai gadis-gadis itu pulang.

Sasuke menautkan alis, ia melihat Sakura dari jauh yang sedang berlari dan tampak mengusap air mata.

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke saat Sakura mendekat. Ia pun segera berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan brengsek" makin meledaklah tangisan Sakura.

Sasuke yang bingung belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tetap berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Sasuke bertambah heran dengan maksud perkataan Sakura

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kau ingin mengatakan kalau semua salah paham. Atau kau ingin pura-pura tidak melakukan tindakan bejatmu!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, dan ia makin kaget, Sakura bukannya menurut, tapi justeru menepis dengan kasar.

"Sakura, aku tidak..."

Plakk!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Saking kerasnya tamparan Sakura, tubuh Sasuke juga ikut memutar.

"Isilah rahim wanita yang kau sukai sebanyak mungkin, brengsek!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Sasuke yang dilanda kebingungan, cuma terpana menyaksikan kepergian Sakura. Ia ingin mengejar Sakura, tapi kakinya seperti terpaku.

Otot-otot di tubuhnya seperti sudah kaku, melihat penampilan Sakura yang kelihatan hancur.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mendesis.

Sasuke menggeleng menyadarkan dirinya dari keterpanaan. Ia segera memanggil dan menyusul Sakura.

...

-SSS-

...

Seorang gadis bergaun qipao merah muda berlari-lari sambil terisak-isak sedih. Sepasang tangan yang ramping menutupi wajahnya. Dari sela-sela jari tangan mengalir butiran-butiran air  
bening.

"Sasuke...," keluhnya dengan kedua bahu terguncang.

Perlahan-lahan jari-jemari tangannya turun ke bawah. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Sakura yang melarikan diri menjauh dari Sasuke. Wajahnya yang cantik itu agak pucat. Sepasang matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

 _ **Dalam Cinta**_

 _ **Ada**_ _ **Suka dan duka**_

 _ **Keduanya**_ _ **merupakan saudara.**_

 _ **Tangis dan tawa tak dapat dipisah.**_

 _ **Tertawalah selagi suka.**_

 _ **Menangislah jika kau berduka.**_

 _ **Meskipun tangis melegakan dada,**_

 _ **tapi... dapatkah ia memecahkan masalah?**_

Sakura menghentikan larinya ketika mendengar suara syair yang menyentuh hati. Dan dia pun tahu kalau nyanyian itu sengaja dituju kan kepadanya. Karena saat itu hanya dialah yang berada di tempat sepi ini. Dan hanya dia sendiri yang sedang menangis.

Gadis cantik itu mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari asal suara dengan hati geram. Sakura merasa sangat tersinggung dengan orang yang bersyair tadi.

"Siapa pun adanya kau. Keluarlah! Jangan hanya bisa menertawakan kesusahan orang lain!" teriak Sakura sengit.

Rasa duka yang dihadapi membuat Sakura mudah tersinggung. Tapi sampai sekian lama Sakura menunggu, tak seorang pun yang muncul. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya semakin jengkel. Sakura yang sudah memaki-maki orang yang bernyanyi itu agar menutup mulut. Mata gadis cantik itu menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Naruto...!"

Sepertinya Sakura makin kesal. Naruto berjalan ke arahnya sambil cengengesan.

"He he he... . Teruskanlah tangismu. Biar dadamu menjadi lega, dan pikiranmu terbuka," ucap sosok berambut kuning itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Setelah berkali-kali didesak oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke..hiks... dia... dia...," Sakura tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak begitu teringat pada Sasuke dan apa yang telah di lihatnya. Gadis jelita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam guna menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada.

"Apakah kalian berselisih?" tanya Naruto menduga.

Si pirang jabrik meraba-raba kesedihan yang dialami oleh wanita yang ada di depannya, pastilah  
disebabkan perselisihan di antara mereka.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali tetunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tangisannya kembali di perdengarkan.

"Apa yang Sasuke telah lakukan?" tanya Naruto makin hati-hati.

"Sasuke..hiks..hik.. ternyata dia adalah laki-laki brengsek" lirih disela isak tangisnya yang tampak tidak mau berhenti.

Naruto makin menautkan alisnya, ia bisa saja menduga, tapi belum ia tanyakan.

"Cucumu benar, Sasuke adalah pria brengsek yang akan mencampakkan wanitanya jika sudah bosan.. hiks.."

"Sakura, jangan pernah mempercayai ucapan Ino"

"Tapi aku sudah menyaksikan perbuatan brengsek Sasuke.. hikss.. mungkin Ino juga adalah kekasih yang di campakan oleh si brengsek itu" Suara Sakura meninggi di sertai tangisan yang tidak berhenti.

Sakura berlutut, masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Cairan bening itu nampak belum berhenti mengalir.

Naruto segera berjongkok sejajar dengan Sakura. Ia memegang bahu Sakura. Dan alangkah tercekat hati Naruto. Ia memegang bahu yang terasa begitu lembut dan terasa sangat lemah.

"Sakura aku belum mengerti, hanya saja mungkin yang kau lihat adalah tiruan atau orang yang mirip Sasuke atau..."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Jika yang kulihat adalah tiruan. Bisakah ia meniru sampai sedetil itu. Jika hanya orang lain yang mirip, adakah orang yang memiliki kemiripan mempunyai tanda lahir yang sama" Sakura masih kukuh dalam menyalahkan Sasuke, detik berikutnya ia menundukan kepala. Tangisannya masih keras terdengar sendu.

Naruto makin tidak tahan membiarkan Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu. Perlahan dan hati-hati sekali Naruto meraih tubuh Sakura. Seakan jika ia berbuat kasar sedikit saja, maka tubuh itu akan hancur.

"Saku...ra..." Sasuke dari tadi mengejar dan memanggil-manggil nama Sakura, terhenti begitu saja. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Sakura di peluk Naruto.

Dada Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa sesak, ia memejamkan mata tidak sanggup menyaksikan adegan yang tidaklah terlalu jauh di depannya.

Slatchs!

Sasuke menggunakan gerak kilatnya untuk melarikan diri.

...

-SSS-

...

"Hikari, kenapa wanita itu memanggilmu Sasuke? Kau mengenal dia?" tanya Tsunade lirih. Tanpa ia bendung lagi, cairan bening telah menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Tsunade" Hikari segera memeluk dan menghibur Tsunade, "Aku tidak mengenal dia" Hikari mulai membelai Tsunade dengan lembut.

Hikari bisa merasakan Tsunade dalam pelukannya sedikit memberontak.

Hikari seperti tersengat, "Kau ingat tuduhan Sasori padaku. Bisa saja, memang ada orang yang mirip denganku"

Tsunade mengangkat kepala, ia memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang telah basah oleh airmatanya.

"Tsunade, aku mencintaimu" Tatapnya sayu, " Baiklah! Kita akan menemukan Sakura, dan aku akan membunuhnya untukmu. Sebagai bukti kalau aku tidak mengenal dia" Ujar Hikari perlahan sambil mengusap air mata Tsunade.

Tsunade menganggukan kepala, ia segera merapatkan kepalanya di dada Hikari.

"Kalian masih bermesraan di sini? Bukannya kalian sedang mencari Sakura?"

Hikari dan Tsunade menoleh pada orang yang menegur mereka berdua.

"Jiraiya? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hikari menautkan alis melihat kemunculan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menatap Tsunade yang tampak kalau ia baru saja menangis.

"Apa Hikari menyakitimu? Sudah kami bilang kalau dia itu..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Hikari.

"Baik-baik... bawahanmu yang lain mengabariku kalau mereka telah bertemu Sakura. Kemungkinan Sakura dan kekasihnya menginap di salah satu desa yang terdekat di sekitar wilayah ini" jawab Jiraiya.

"Kami baru saja berjumpa dengan Sakura. Tapi yang aneh, dia memanggil Hikari dengan nama Sasuke" Tsunade menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami ketika bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak langsung menangkap mereka?" pertanyaan Jiraiya di tanggapi dengan pelototan Hikari.

"Oh, aku mengerti, kalian kedapatan sedang bercinta bukan?" Jiraiya tertawa keras yang hanya di tanggapi sekali lagi oleh Hikari dan Tsunade dengan diam.

"Tapi" Jiraiya menghentikan tawanya, "Merunut semua kejadian belakangan ini. Itu artinya Hikari bisa saja memiliki orang yang mirip dengannya. Nah! Kalau kalian bermasalah. Bisa saja mereka juga sedang konflik. Itu artinya, mereka kemungkinan sudah terpisah, dengan demikian, kita akan lebih mudah meringkus Sakura" Jiraiya menatap Tsunade.

Tsunade jadi kelihatan sedikit kelabakan, ia ingat janjinya pada Jiraiya jika berhasil membunuh Sakura.

Tsunade menatap Hikari. Ia yakin Hikari akan pergi jika ia masih di tiduri oleh pria lain. Tsunade memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Terasa dadanya kembali sesak.

"Tsunade"

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa, ayo!" Tsunade segera menarik tangan Hikari menjauh. Sekarang ia sedang mencari akal agar tidak sampai terjatuh dalam masalah yang ia buat.

Jiraiya menyeringai sambil mengikuti mereka.

...

-SSS-

...

Sasuke melangkah dengan gontai, nampak kalau ia sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat. Sesekali ia terlihat sedikit membungkukan badan sambil meremas kain yang ada di dadanya. Wajahnya pun tampak meringis seperti sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Sakura.. brengsek kau!" gerutunya dengan tubuh terlihat mengeras.

"Kau meninggalkanku dan menuduhku macam-macam demi pria tua itu" Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam melonggarkan dadanya.

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba tersungkur, sangat beruntung di depannya terdapat batang pohon sehingga ia sempat berpegangan pada batang pohon.

"Sakura, apa yang telah kau lakukan. Sihir apa yang telah kau tanam. Rasanya sangat Sakit" ia duduk sambil meringis dan memegangi dadanya. Nampak kalau ia mengambil nafasnya yang seperti tinggal satu-satu.

Sasuke memang merasakan kepedihan karena melihat Sakura telah berpelukan dengan Naruto. Ia sendiri merasa kalau rasa sakit yang ia alami sekarang, rasa sakit karena merasa di hianati ternyata melebihi rasa sakit ketika melihat keluarganya yang di bantai atau Karin yang mati di depan matanya.

Tubuhnya kembali tergetar, "Bebaskan aku pelacur!" teriaknya terdengar tercekik sambil memaki-maki.

Ia memang sengaja mengumpat menggunakan kata kotor, dengan harapan kalau umpatannya yang di tujukan pada Sakura, bisa mengurangi rasa perihnya. Tapi hasil yang ia dapat sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Malah dadanya semakin sesak.

Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa meluruskan kedua lututnya sambil menundukan kepala. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa lagi ia gerakan. Kedua tangannya seperti terkulai tak bertenaga.

"Ikh!" sekali lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluh.

"Lepaskan aku dari sihirmu, pelacur brengsek!" ia memaki dengan suara seperti tercekik. Ia berusaha membangkitkan kebenciannya. Namun kenangan bersama Sakura seakan menghalangi kebenciannya, yang ada malah kerinduannya yang makin membuncah. Lagi-lagi Sasuke meremas dadanya menahan keperihannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesakitan, Sasuke" Suara yang tampaknya pernah ia dengarkan sebelumnya, menyapanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang telah berdiri didepannya.

"Shion" desisnya.

"Sasuke. Kau sendirian? Sakura mana?"

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Shion yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kalian berpisah? Kenapa? Bukannya kalian adalah sepasang kekasih" Shion yang tidak tahu masalah malah menambah pertanyaan.

"Dia pergi. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, selain seorang pelacur" suaranya pelan dan terdengar serak.

Iris Shion membulat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, "Tapi, waktu itu kan... Ah! Sudahlah. Dia memang cantik, pasti sangat laku"

Ucapan Shion seperti mengiris batin Sasuke. Entah itu pujian atau hinaan. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke seperti marah mendengar ucapan Shion. Hampir-hampir ia membentak Shion yang menyinggung soal Sakura.

"Kau kelihatan sakit" Shion mengamati Sasuke yang masih tertunduk lesuh di depannya.

Sasuke kembali diam.

Shion berjongkok di depan Sasuke, "Tuh kan, badanmu sedikit panas" sambil memegangi dahi Sasuke, "Kau pasti demam"

Shion baru ingat kalau ia memakai dua lapis pakaian, maka ia pun membuka pakaiannya.

"Nah. Istrahatlah" ia segera menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan pakaiannya yang masih bersandar di pohon.

Sasuke tidak menolak. Badannya memang sudah terasa lemah tidak bertenaga. Ia malah menatap Shion yang berusaha agar semua badan Sasuke tertutupi oleh pakaiannya agar Sasuke menjadi hangat.

Melihat perhatian Shion, Sasuke mencoba untuk membangkitkan rasa sukanya pada Shion, agar rasa perihnya berkurang ataupun hilang. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Yang ada, bayangan Sakura malah muncul dan membangkitkan kerinduannya. Dan sekali lagi, rasa sakit kembali menghujam dadanya.

"Shion. Kau sudah berjumpa dengan kakekmu?"

"Belum"

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan ingatannya pada Sakura dengan mengobrol.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Shion malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Shion.

"Jangan tersinggung, hanya saja jika ku beri tahu soal kakekku, kau pasti tidak percaya" Sasuke makin menautkan alisnya.

"Eumm.. oh iya. Kurasa kau pasti bisa percaya, kau kan seorang Ninja, kau pasti tahu banyak soal jenis-jenis Jutsu. Emm.. Kakekku itu masih kelihatan sangat muda karena jutsu anehnya, yah kelihatan seperti kita-kita ini" lanjut Shion dengan Santai.

Seharusnya Sasuke kaget mendengar pernyataan Shion. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menunjukan kekagetannya.

"Apakah dia benama Naruto?"

"Benar. Eh! Kau mengenal Kakekku?"

"Hn. Dia ada di sebelah sana" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sebelah kirinya, " Sebaiknya kau menemui dia sekarang. Mungkin dia belum pergi jauh karena..." Sasuke tidak mampu lagi meneruskan ucapannya.

"Karena apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" tergetarlah hati Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kau menemuinya sekarang"

"Dan meninggalkanmu yang sedang dalam sakit begini?" Sahion nampak keberatan jika meninggalkan Sasuke. Kalau saja Sasuke melihat tatapan Shion. Ia pasti bisa mengetahui kalau Shion menyukainya. Bagi Shion ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke, karena tidak lagi mendapat tatapan cemburu dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shion. Pergilah. Aku hanya kelelahan" Sasuke setengah mengusir.

Biar bagaimana pun, perhatian Shion padanya justeru semakin mengingatkan dia pada Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi ini kan sudah sore. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menemanimu untuk malam ini saja. Sambil merawatmu, dan kuharap besok kau bisa sembuh" ujar Shion perlahan penuh kekecewaan.

...

-SSS-

...

Di tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada.

Sakura memang sudah mulai berhenti menangis, dan ia kini hanya menyisakan isaknya. Hanya saja tatapannya mulai kosong di balik kelopak matanya yang membengkak. Sakura terlihat sudah tidak memiliki gairah hidup lagi.

Sampai malam menjelang begini, Sakura dan Naruto belum berpindah dari tempat mereka bertemu siang tadi.

"Sakura" panggil Naruto hati-hati, "Makanlah sedikit" ia menyodorkan makanan pada Sakura.

"Sasuke... hiks..." Sakura malah melipat kakinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku... hiks..hiks"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat Sakura berderai air mata. Ia tak habis pikir, sebesar apa cinta Sakura sampai ia terlihat sehancur itu.

Naruto yang biasanya doyan makan pun tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya menatap sedih pada Sakura.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak Sakura untuk berbicara. Ia hanya memilih diam, meski kadang Sakura terdengar seperti meringis sambil menyebut nama Sasuke.

Naruto makin heran melihat Sakura, ia makin menyatukan alisnya ketika tangan Sakura perlahan dan gemetaran mencabut pedang pendeknya. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran, pedang itu ia arahkan pada jantungnya sendiri.

"Gila!" desis Naruto, "Sakura apa yang kau... Bodoh!" bentaknya ketika Naruto sudah menyadari kalau Sakura akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Ia segera meraih benda tajam itu dari Sakura yang kelihatan sudah pasrah.

"Kembalikan padaku" Sakura kembali menangis, ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk meraih pedangnya yang di rampas oleh Naruto.

"Tidak!" Naruto membentak.

"Sakit..hikss..hikss" Sakura kembali meringis.

Sementara Naruto makin kebingungan, ia seperti sudah kehabisan kata untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku tahu Sakura. tapi kumohon gunakanlah sedikit akalmu tentang hubungan kalian. Aku tidak ingin jika nantinya salah satu dari kalian menemui penyesalan"

Naruto kini cuma bisa menjaga dan mengawasi Sakura yang dari tadi menangis.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ia menjadi begitu perhatian pada Sakura. Padahal, pertemuan pertama mereka, Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli pada Sakura maupun Sasuke.

...

-SSS-

...

Di tengah malam, Sasuke menatap Shion yang sedang terlelap tidur. Ia memang memilih untuk meninggalkan Shion, karena keberadaan Shion justeru selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

Dengan langkah lunglai karena sudah merasa tidak memiliki tenaga, ia segera meninggalkan Shion.

Pagi Hari Shion sudah bangun tanpa menemukan Sasuke yang semalam masih bersandar di bawah pohon. Ia sendiri mengutuki dirinya, kenapa ia malah tertidur, pada hal ia memang sudah berencana untuk tetap mengamati Sasuke.

Shion menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, membuang kekecewaan dan rasa kesalnya.

Akhirnya Shion memilih untuk mengikuti petunjuk Sasuke mengenai keberadaan Naruto, kakeknya.

Dan benar saja seperti kata Sasuke. Tidak terlalu lama mencari kakeknya, Shion menjumpai Naruto sedang duduk. Di sampingnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Shion memperhatikan orang itu lekat-lekat, jelas kalau warna rambut itu pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

"Kakek" panggil Shion sambil berlari menuju Naruto. Untuk sementara ia mengabaikan orang yang berada di depan Naruto.

"Shion, Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Naruto malah bertanya.

Shion cuma cengengesan mendapat pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Naruto menggerutu kesal pada cucunya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Shion menatap rambut merah muda yang duduk memeluk lutut dengan kepala di tundukan. Ia yakin kalau it adalah Sakura, dan ia heran karena Sakura justeru bersama Kakeknya. Dan ketika hendak berbicara.

"Ssst!" Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, ketika Shion hendak berbicara pada Sakura.

Shion menatap Naruto mempertanyakan maksud kakeknya melarangnya berbicara pada Sakura.

"Jika kau berbicara padanya, dia akan menangis lagi. Berisik tahu" bisik Naruto pada Shion.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya" Shion balas berbisik.

Shion tetap ngotot ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sakura, "Sakura kemarin Sasuke..."

"Hiks..hiks.." mendengar nama Sasuke, meledaklah kembali tangisan Sakura.

Bletak!

Naruto menjitak kepala cucunya ini, " Sudah kubilang jangan mengajak berbicara. Dasar bodoh" bisiknya lagi pada cucunya.

"Kalau begini, kapan dia berhenti? Atau ada cara menghentikan tangisnya?" Shion kembali balas berbisik.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai dia tertidur"

"Kapan?"

"Kalau dia lelah menangis"

Shion menatap Sakura, ia mulai menarik benang merah sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Shion tampak mengangguk.

"Kenapa lagi, Bocah!" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Shion.

Memang, Shion mulai mengerti kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Kau mengerti apa?"

"Kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada mereka yang sebenarnya sepasang kekasih", Shion tidak lagi berbisik. Ia sengaja memperdengarkan suaranya pada Sakura.

Mata Naruto malah membelalak, mempertanyakan maksudnya menyinggung hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang sendirian, dan ia juga tampak seperti seorang pesakitan" Imbuh Shion.

"Dia seperti itu karena tidak mendapat wanita lagi.. hiks.." suara Sakura terdengar merintih sambil menangis.

Bletak!

"Dasar bodoh!" geram Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku yakin di antara mereka hanya terjadi salah paham" balas Shion.

...

-SSS-

...

Tiga sosok tubuh nampak berjalan biasa, menembus tengah hutan di siang hari yang redup itu. Tiga sosok tubuh itu ternyata adalah Tsunade, Hikari dan Jiraiya yang kali ini memilih berjalan dengan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Tentang Sakura ini, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu dendam padannya?" pertanyaan Hikari di tujukan pada Tsunade yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menatap pada Jiraiya yang berjalan sedikit di depannya. Sebenarnya Tsunade sudah tidak berminat lagi memburu Sakura.

"Itu.." Katanya sedikit tersendat, "Karena..."

"Lihat!" potong Jiraiya, "Lihat gadis yang di sana" telunjuknya mengarah kedepan.

Tidak jauh di depan mereka memang terdapat juga tiga orang yang sedang duduk. Dua di antaranya menghadap pada sosok surai merah mudah yang duduk meringkuk menundukan kepala.

"Sepertinya itu Sakura..." tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Tsunade ataupun Hikari ia melesat mendahului keduanya.

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE


	10. Sedetik Untuk Mengubah Segalanya

**Khoerun904 :**

Ha..ha..ha.. bukan lagi gemesin, ngeselin malah. Masa masalah sepele aja berantem. Eh.. tapi kalo ane di posisi Saku, ane juga pasti nggak ragu nuduh. Kan Sasu nggak pernah cerita, kalo punya saudara kembar. Wajar dong.

Tenang, di chap ini udah selesai konflik SasuSakunya. Nggak suka juga sih bikin konflik berkepanjangan.

.

.

.

Sedetik Yang mengubah Segalanya

.

.

.

"Benar kan? dia yang bernama Sakura, Tsunade?" sontak Naruto dan Shion menoleh pada sumber suara yang yang menyebutkan nama Sakura.

Keduanya nampak terbelalak, sesorang yang mereka kenal atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke, datang dan bergandengan tangan dengan wanita lain.

"Diakah Sakura, Tsunade?" Hikari menatap Sakura yang masih duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Apakah ia memang harus di bunuh?" Hikari sebenarnya tidak sampai hati membunuh Sakura yang kelihatan dalam keterpurukan.

"Kenapa Hikari. Kau tidak mau?" Usai berkata demikian, detik itu juga Jiraiya melompat langsung menerjang Sakura yang sama sekali tidak dalam posisi siap tarung.

Wuuts!

Plakk!

Dan detik itu pula Naruto bergerak cepat menepis pukulan Jiraiya.

"Hebat" Jiraiya mau tidak mau memuji Naruto yang bergerak sangat cepat. Maka di tariknya pulang pukulan yang tadi di arahkan menuju Sakura. Jiraiya memutar tubuh, tangan kanannya menuju pelipis Naruto.

Plakk!

Lagi-lagi Jiraiya memuji, gerakannya yang mengagumkan dan kecepatan Naruto bisa mengimbangi dirinya. Kenyataan yang di hadapi ini membuat ia kagum.

"Hikari, kuharap kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku" serunya tanpa menoleh pada orang yang ia maksud.

Hikari cuma bisa mengangkat bahu, ia memang tidak berniat bertarung dengan siapa pun. Tujuannya adalah menangkap Sakura. Dalam hatinya ia tak ingin membunuh Sakura begitu saja, ia ingin memiliki alasan kenapa Sakura harus di bunuh.

"Shion, Mundurlah orang ini sangat kuat"

Usai berkata seperti itu, Naruto segera menggebrak menuju Jiraiya. Berikutnya kedua nya bertarung dengan menggunakan Taijutsu.

"Sasuke" Panggil Shion pada Hikari, "Lihat hasil perbuatanmu brengsek" Serunya sambil menunjuk pada Sakura yang masih nampak tidak peduli dengan suara-suara pertarungan.

Yang pasti, Sakura yang tadi mulai tenang, kini kembali terganggu. Bahunya kembali kelihatan terguncang.

"Aku bukan Sasuke" jawab Hikari masih tidak bergeming. Dan jelas sekali kalau ia menatap kasihan pada Sakura. Namun ia heran kenapa orang-orang itu memanggilnya Sasuke. Dan yang membuat ia makin heran, kenapa gadis blonde di depannya menyalahkan dirinya.

"Bajingan kau Sasuke" Shion menggeram, "Aku bersyukur tidak jatuh dalam pelukanmu. Karena kau manusia brengsek yang pernah kutemui"

Shion tidak mau basa-basi lagi. Ia langsung menerjang Hikari. Pukulan keras Shion langsung mengarah pada leher Hikari.

Pemuda tampan itu mendengus, telapak tangannya di angkat untuk memapaki serangan Shion.

Plakk!

"Uuuuh"

Kaget bukan main hati Shion. Pukulan kerasnya dengan mudah di papaki oleh lawannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Sadarlah gadis cantik itu kalau orang yang di lawan ini sangat kuat melebihi dirinya.

Wusst!

Usai memapaki serangan Shion. Tangan kiri Hikari meliuk sedikit, kemudian meluncur deras menuju bagian dada Shion.

Duk!

"Aaah"

Tubuh Shion terhuyung, dalam keadaan seperti itu, Hikari kembali menyusul serangan bertubi-tubi dan semuanya mengenai dengan tepat tubuh Shion.

Shion terlempar, tubuhnya terus berguling hingga terhenti ketika membentur tubuh Sakura yang masih tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak berniat membunuhmu. Jadi minggirlah, urusanku dengan Sakura"

"Sasuke" ringisan Shion, "Kenapa kau menyakiti Sakura yang sangat mencintaimu" Rasa sakit di tubuhnya, membuat ia seperti memaksakan suaranya keluar dari kerongkongan.

Tubuh Shion tidak mampu lagi bergerak. Serangan Hikari yang mengenainya berkali-kali membuat tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Mendengar suara orang yang berbicara, Sakura segera mengangkat kepala.

Sakura menatap Tsunade dan Hikari yang Sakura kira adalah Sasuke, secara bergantian. Perlahan, dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia mengambil pedang Shion yang terlepas dari genggaman.

"Kau!" geram Sakura, "Kembalikan Sasukeku, jalang" jeritnya tiba-tiba kalap.

Sakura menerjang menyabetkan pedangnya menuju leher Tsunade.

Beberapa senti sebelum pedang di tangan Sakura merobek leher Tsunade, Hikari bergerak cepat melebihi kecepatan Sakura.

Dess!

Hikari mengangkat lutut hingga mengenai perut Sakura.

"Uhk!"

Sakura mengeluh, tubuhnya terbungkuk mendapat sodoran kaki dari Hikari. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, hikari memutar tubuh sambil melayangkan tendangan dan mengenai dada Sakura.

Duak!

Sakura tidak sempat lagi mengeluh, dua serangan cepat mengenai tubuhnya. Sakura terlempar

"Kembalikan Sasuke-ku.. hiiks... apa yang kau lakukan padanya" Sakit hati Sakura melebihi sakit akibat tendangan padanya barusan. Anggapannya, begitu teganya Sasuke melukai, dan akan membunuhnya, hanya demi seorang Tsunade.

Sakura hanya bisa menangisi Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke begitu gampang melupakan dirinya.

"Sakura..!" teriak Naruto yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan Jiraiya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolong Sakura.

Wutt!

Sepakan Jiraiya hampir saja mengenai batang leher Naruto. Beruntung ia masih sempat menekuk lutut sehingga serangan Jiraiya lewat di atas kepalanya.

Wuss!

Naruto mendorong kedua tangannya kedepan sehingga terciptalah pusaran tornado meluncur menuju Jiraiya. Jiraiya tidak ingin kecolongan ia segera melompat menghindar.

Namun di saat bersamaan, Hikari, meskipun sempat tercekat dengan tangisan pilu Sakura yang nampak tidak berdaya. Tapi menyaksikan Sakura yang tadi hampir membunuh Tsunade, membuat Hikari yakin untuk membunuh Sakura.

Hikari mengusap pedangnya dari pangkal ke ujung, hingga pedang itu diselimuti api hitam.

Shion menyadari adanya aura membunuh dari pria itu, "Sasuke… kumohon hentikan, Sakura sangat mencintaimu", serunya panik. Suaranya lagi-lagi terdengar di paksakan.

Hikari pun bergerak cepat mengayunkan pedangnya yang sudah di selimuti api hitam menuju tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura.." teriak Naruto dan Shion secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah tidak sempat lagi menolong Sakura.

Sementara Sakura sudah pasrah untuk mati di tangan orang yang dia cintai tapi ingin membunuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Akan tetapi...

Trang!

Suara benturan memekakkan telinga. Menandakan betapa kuatnya orang yang memegang kedua pedang yang berbenturan itu.

Sakura yang menunggu ajal membuka matanya. Dan betapa dia terkesima, setelah tahu siapa yang telah menolongnya.

Tidak hanya Sakura, semua orang yang ada di situ menjadi tercekat. Bagaimana tidak, di depan mereka saling berhadapan dua orang yang sangat mirip. Dan tidak ada bedanya sedikitpun. Pertarungan pun di hentikan sesaat.

"Siapa kau!" Sasuke dan Hikari hampir bersamaan. Keduanya saling tatap tajam.

Dari cara mereka saling tatap, jelas keduanya sama-sama menyembunyikan rasa kaget.

Sasukelah yang paling kaget, ia tidak pernah menduga kalau ada orang yang sangat mirip dengannya, bahkan ia tadi sempat melihat kalau pria di depannya itu memiliki Jutsu yang sama dengannya. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Di dalam klan Uchiha, masing-masing menggunakan api hitam dengan cara yang berbeda, seingat Sasuke tidak ada Uchiha yang mengendalikan api hitam dengan cara yang sama, bahkan jika andai mereka kembar sekalipun. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, sangat mirip caranya menggunakan api hitam.

Naruto segera berpindah tempat menuju Sakura dan membantunya berdiri.

"Namaku Hino Hikari" Hikari lah yang pertama kali memperkenalakn diri, "Dan Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Jelaslah bagi Sakura, kalau orang yang pernah ia lihat sedang bercinta dengan Tsunade bukanlah Sasuke. Melainkan orang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku" tanya Hikari.

"Karena kau ingin membunuh Sakura. lalu bagaiman denganmu, dendam apa sehingga kau ingin membunuh Sakura" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tadinya aku tidak berminat membunuhnya, tapi dia hampir membunuh kekasihku" jawab Hikari, "Apa benar kau adalah kekasih Sakura?"

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tadi membantu Sakura berdiri, menjadi lupa melepaskan pegangannya karena masih terpana dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap pada Sakura. wajahnya merah padam, begitu melihat Sakura dan Naruto berpegangan tangan.

Sadar dengan hal itu, Naruto buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Dia bukanlah lagi siapa-siapa. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya sekarang, di depanku" jawab Sasuke yang sudah mengembalikan roman wajahnya semula.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat lututnya melemas. Bukan siapa-siapa? Apakah Sasuke sudah membencinya? Makin remuklah perasaannya. Hal yang ia takuti akhirnya terjadi juga. Sasuke akan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia pun menyesal telah menuduh Sasuke, tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tempo hari.

"Jadi kau ingin menghalangiku?" suara Hikari kembali terdengar, " Itu artinya, aku juga harus membunuhmu terlebih dahulu".

"Jiraiya mundurlah" perintah Hikari, "Tsunade, kau juga. Aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Hi..hikari.. hati-hati" nada Tsunade sangat khawatir.

Hikari mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Hikari sudah mulai menyiapkan serangan. Dan yang tambah aneh di antara mereka, kuda-kuda keduanya pun sama persis.

"Kagutsuchi" teriak keduanya.

Swuust!

Blarr!

Ledakan terjadi ketika dua energi di hasilkan dari api hitam saling berbenturan. Sasuke maupun Hikari sedikit oleng.

Menyadari kalau kemampuan mereka sama, maka kedua pria yang sangat mirip itu tidak mau tanggung-tanggung lagi.

Setelah memperbaiki posisi yang sempat oleng karena benturan tadi. Keduanya mulai saling serang dalam mode menggunakan Jutsu Gerak Kilat.

Masing-masing sudah saling menyadari kemampuan lawan. Maka serangan dari keduanya pun menghasilkan deru yang mencicit tajam.

Saling melancarkan serangan. Orang yang memiliki kesempatan menyerang terlebih dahulu, maka dialah yang menyerang bertubi-tubi seakan tidak ingin memberi kesempatan pada lawan.

Dan lawan yang di serang pun tidak mau kecolongan, yang di serang menahan sambil berfikir untuk menyerang balik.

Wuuut!

Wuuuss!

Blarrr!

Hebat dan mengerikan gelombang tenaga dahsyat Kagutsuchi yang berbenturan di udara. Akibat yang di derita oleh kedua petarung adalah sama-sama terlempar deras ke belakang.

"Hm!" kedua petarung yang mirip satu sama lain itu cuman bisa mendengus geram.

Sepasang mata mereka mencorong tajam menatap satu sama lain. Sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang. Keduanya kembali saling serang.

Pertarungan keduanya makin hebat, kini tampaklah pertarungan mereka seperti dua bayangan putih yang saling tabrak. Tak jarang saling berkelit disertai dengan suara benturan pedang dan di sertai pula dengan percikan bunga api. Tidak jarang juga kedua bayangan itu seperti saling tumpang tindih.

Tempat di sekitar kedua petarung itu sudah berantakan seperti habis di landa badai. Bukan hanya itu, nyala api yang di awali dari Kagutsuchi yang tidak mengenai sasaran juga sudah bertebaran di berbagai tempat.

Bahkan petarung seperti Sakura, Naruto dan Jiraiya pun sulit mengikuti gerakan keduanya. Lain dengan Tsunade yang bukan petarung, bayangan putih yang saling bertubrukan itu membuat kepalanya malah pusing.

Dan pada satu ketika..

Trang! Tring!

Crass!

Kedua bayangan putih saling menjauh. Dan hasilnya, Sasuke maupun Hikari saling tatap dengan berlutut dengan salah satunya di tegakan. Nampak kalau keduanya memegangi dada masing-masing. Tapi meskipun demikian, keduanya menunjukan kalau masih siap bertarung.

Dan yang membingungkan sekarang adalah yang mana Sasuke dan yang mana Hikari.

"Hikari.. hentikan" teriak Tsunade panik begitu melihat darah dari luka yang tutup oleh kedua petarung dengan telapak tangan.

Tsunade bingung yang mana Hikari, tapi yang jelas ia panik karena, kedua petarung sudah sama-sama terluka

"Aku masih bisa, Tsunade" sahut salah satu di antaranya.

Tsunade menoleh pada yang bersuara tadi. Dan ia yakin kalau yang menjawab adalah Hikari.

"Ku mohon Hikari... cukup.. hentikan"

Melihat Tsunade yang menunjukan wajah kekhawatiran, Hikari berdiri tegak. Ia lalu bergerak cepat dan berdiri di samping Tsunade.

"Lain kali kita akan bertarung lagi, Sasuke" Hikari memeluk pinggang Tsunade, ia melirik Sakura sesaat dan berkelabat pergi.

Tinggallah Sasuke yang masih berada di tempatnya. Ia menatap pada Sakura dan Naruto penuh amarah.

"Sasuke..." Sakura mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke sudah menghilang dengan menggunakan gerak kilatnya.

"Jangan Sasuke.. maaf..." Sakura menutup mulutnya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Cairan bening asin tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Bahunya tergetar melihat ke tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi.

"Sasuke.. maaf kan aku hiks..hiks.." tekanan yang ia rasakan membuat ia makin terguncang, ia tidak ragu lagi untuk menangis sendu. Sementara Naruto dan Shion tidak berkutik, ia bingung apa yang harus di perbuat.

...

-SSS-

...

Sasuke berjalan gontai, kedua kakinya tampak sudah tidak bisa di langkahkan lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon rindang. Rasa sepi, sesak dan rindunya pada Sakura. Pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa berusaha menekan kesedihannya dalam-dalam. Setiap kali ia mengingat merah muda pujaannya, hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga diliputi kebencian pada Sakura.

Semenjak merasa kehilangan Sakura, semangat pemuda itu nampak sudah tidak ada.

 _ **Datang dari jauh membawa duka.**_

 _ **Merambah hutan belantara**_

 _ **Dekat menebarkan luka.**_

 _ **Mencerca tanpa bersuara**_

 _ **Meski di hati dendam membara.**_

 _ **Mencari sang durjana penyebab sengsara.**_

Suara orang yang terdengar di seberang pohon tempat ia bersandar. Sasuke tercekat, ia merasa kalau tadi ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu.

Sasuke tampak merah padam, seolah syair yang di lantunkan orang tadi menyinggungnya. Tapi ia juga merasa nada dari orang yang melantunkan syair tadi, juga menyimpan duka yang mendalam.

Orang yang didengarkan tadi kembali melanjutkan syairnya sampai selesai.

"Semalam, aku tidur dengan bidadari. Dan begitu pagi hari dia pergi. 'CINTAKU', bisikku, saat kami berpelukan. 'PELACUR!' teriakku saat ia pergi meninggalkanku. Berapa banyak yang lain yang harus dia pilih selain aku. Dia menghibur yang lain, sementara aku berkorban dan hampa tanpanya" balas Sasuke dengan bersyair pula.

Terdengarlah dengusan dari orang yang pertama tadi melantunkan syair. Orang yang melantunkan syair tadi ternyata adalah Nagato. Bagi Nagato syair Sasuke sangat menyimpan cita rasa seni yang tinggi.

"Biasanya orang yang mendengar syairku, mereka akan memintaku untuk merubah syairku. Tapi beda denganmu, kau malah menambah 'seni' sedihku" Nagato berujar sambil memetik satu persatu dawai kecapinya dengan lembut.

"Hm, suaramu terdengar tidak asing, apakah kau…", Terdengar lah tawa kecil dari Nagato, "Ternyata kau baru menunjukan senimu yang selama ini kau sembunyikan. Tapi kuharap kau bukan dia. Sudikah kau mengatakan siapa namamu?", Nagato menoleh kebelakang, dan ia tahu ia tidak akan melihat orang yang di ajak bicara karena terhalang oleh batang pohon tempat ia bersandar pula.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu dengan 'dia' yang kau sebut. Apakah nama begitu penting bagimu" jawab Sasuke.

"Tentu"

"Sasuke"

Nagato sedikit tertawa, "Ku pikir kau adalah dia, ternyata nasib kita sama sobat, kita telah kehilangan cinta"

Nagato mengambil jedah, ia menunggu tanggapan Sasuke.

Tapi karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, maka Nagato melanjutkan, "Bedanya, cintaku di rampas dengan paksa. Sementara kau di rampas dengan sukarela, aneh kan. Tapi bagaimanapun kejadiannya, keduanya sangatlah menyakitkan"

"Biasanya jika aku tidak mengenal orang yang pertama kali mengajakku bicara, maka aku akan membunuhnya" Nagato kembali berbicara, "Tapi untuk mu, aku tidak akan melakukan, karena kutahu, orang yang terluka karena cinta akan sangat mengerikan. Dan aku tidak ingin kengerian itu di tujukan padaku" Nagato kembali melanjutkan ucapnanya sambil tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar terhenti

Tanpa melihat pun Sauke sudah tahu kalau orang yang baru saja di ajak bicara sudah berkelebat pergi.

"Brengsek kau, Sakura, hngk!" Sasuke meremaskan tangannya di depan dada. Nafasnya terasa sesak, mengingat kembali perbuatan Sakura. "Sial!" Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk melonggarkan rongga dadanya yang terasa kian sesak mana kala mengingat sosok surai merah muda.

...

-SSS-

...

Dati tadi Naruto harus berpura-pura tuli mendengar omelan dari cucunya. Naruto yang biasanya berisik kini kena imbasnya, ia harus diam mendengar celoteh Shion yang berkepanjangan.

"Shion…!" Naruto berusaha membela.

"Diam Kakek! Aku belum selesai" Potong Shion

"Ini semua gara kakek" keluh Shion pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Naruto mendelik menatap cucunya.

"Tentu saja. Karena Sasuke melihatmu menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sasuke jadi cemburu dan mengatakan kalau Sakura bukan apa-apanya" omelan Shion di tambah.

"Waktu itu..."

"Kenapa tidak langsung di lepaskan?" Shion memotong, "Aku kasihan pada Sakura, Kek. Juga pada Sasuke. Yang pasti sekarang mereka berdua di landa patah hati yang menyakitkan"

"Dasar bocah! Lalu menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Temukan Sasuke dan seret dia kesini, hanya dengan cara itu, bisa mengobati Sakura. Soal Sakura biar aku yang merawatnya sementara" jawab Shion sambil menyusun kayu bakar yang ada di depannya.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan ribut, Kek, mumpung Sakura sudah bisa istrahat" jawab Shion mengisyaratkan agar Naruto memelankan suaranya.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali memerintah seenaknya pada kakekmu.." Suara Naruto di tekankan karena berusaha memelankan suaranya.

"Sasuke.. hikss"

"Tuh kan, Sakura mengigau lagi. Cepat Kek, cepat..cepat" Shion mengibas-ngibas tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggerutu dan mengalah pada cucunya, biar bagaimana pun ia tahu sekali tentang tabiat cucu nya yang satu ini.

"Dasar Sasuke.. kau benar-benar bocah sialan... kenapa harus aku yang mengurusi drama kalian" Gerutu Naruto mulai mejauh dari pandangan Shion.

Sedikit menguntungkan bagi Naruto yang melakukan pencarian di malam hari. Ia bisa mencurigai keberadaan Sasuke dengan mengetahui nyala api yang ia lihat. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti menyalakan api. Setiap nyala api yang ia lihat dari jauh, maka di datanginya tempat itu

Meski sering salah orang, kadang para pemburu yang kemalaman, ada juga para pengembara lain yang ia temui.

Meski demikian, Naruto tetap berharap agar Sasuke belumlah terlalu jauh keberadaannya.

Pencarian Naruto tidaklah sia-sia. Menjelang tengah malam, ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang bersandar dan menatap kosong pada nyala api. Naruto juga menyaksikan Sasuke yang tampak sedang meringis memegangi dadanya.

Naruto tersenyum, ternyata Shion benar, kedaan kedua pasangan itu memang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Mau apa kau?! Kau ingin kesini menertawakanku!" Naruto kaget. Sasuke yang tadi ia lihat kini muncul di belakangnya.

"Ya. aku kesini menertawakan kebodohanmu" sindir Naruto, "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan terancam. Bukankah kau harusnya menjaganya"

"Bukannya itu adalah tugasmu" jawab Sasuke dingin dan ketus, ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, "Lagipula dia tinggal membuka segel racunnya dan ia akan aman".

"Iya, apalah artinya segel itu di buka ketika kepalanya sudah terpenggal, atau tubuhnya terpotong oleh api Kagutsuchi dari orang yang mirip denganmu" bentak Naruto dengan nada makin meninggi.

"Kau tahu. Dia itu…"

"Berhentilah membohongiku keparat, kau pikir aku tidak melihat perbuatan kalian" giliran Sasuke yang membentak.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa Sasuke, kami tidak pernah melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan" Naruto mulai menduga-duga berbagai macam hal yang menyangkut tentang perselingkuhan.

"Oh ya?! Berpelukan. Berpegangan tangan. Apa lagi? Apa itu belum cukup? Dan sebaiknya kau juga mengaku sekarang, kalau kau sudah menidurinya" gertak Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus dan memperdengarkan tawa mengejek.

"Cemburumu sangat keterlaluan dan bodoh Sasuke"

Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke, kami atau lebih tepatnya akulah yang memeluknya. Aku jauh lebih tua dari kalian. Sepanjang hidupku, aku sudah sering menyaksikan keterpurukan orang lain. Keterpurukan karena cinta, di tinggalkan atau di hianati. Keterpurukan karena kehilangan keluarga dan hal-hal lain. Tapi untuk kali pertama, aku tidak pernah menyaksikan keterpurukan yang sangat parah seperti yang di tunjukan Sakura. Bahkan aku yang sudah berpengalaman ini, tidak mampu lagi menggambarkan keterpurukan seorang Sakura karena cinta. Aku memeluknya, untuk menghiburnya, karena aku tidak sanggup melihat Sakura" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mulai berhenti melangkah, "Aku ingin tanya, berapa lama kau melihatku memeluknya?"

"Sedetik. Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku menilai, kalau Sakura hanyalah pelacur" hati Sasuke miris, bagaiman bisa Sakura membiarkan dirinya di peluk oleh orang lain.

"Penilaian yang buruk. Kalau kau mau sudi bertahan sedetik lagi, kau akan melihat dia mendorong dan menamparku. Sasuke, dia jatuh sakit karena memikirkanmu. Luangkanlah waktumu sedetik untuk melihatnya"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita yang hanya menanggapi pertanyaan dan ucapanku dengan menyebut namamu" Naruto mengimbuhkan.

"Sasuke, kau butuh sedetik lagi, untuk merubah semuanya. Karena sedetiklah yang merubah perasaan kalian. Berhentilah saling menyiksa, atau aku beri saran, kau bunuhlah dia. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada kau menyiksa batinnya"

"Menyiksa dia katamu. Dia pergi begitu saja dariku tanpa sebab. Ia menyalahkanku tanpa kutahu apa kesalahanku. Jadi siapa yang menyiksa" balas Sasuke meninggi,

"Dan aku tahu kenapa dia pergi" Sasuke memutarn badan, "Untukmu". .

"Sasuke dengarlah ceritaku, dan setelah itu, jenguklah Sakura. Dan setelahnya, tinggalkanlah dia setelah kau membunuhnya"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang untuk melonggarkan kembali rongga dadanya.

Naruto juga menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, "Dia hampir bunuh diri, Tahu!".

Naruto menceritakan kembali awal kejadian tanpa ia kurangi sedikitpun. Ia pun juga menerangkan agar Sasuke bisa membuang kesalahpahamannya. Ia juga menjelaskan tentang kondisi Sakura yang sedang sakit saat ini.

"Ku pikir kau cerdas Sasuke. Seharusnya kau mengerti pokok permasalahannya sekarang. Biasakanlah dirimu untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan"

Sasuke masih diam. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dan mengabaikan panggilan Naruto.

Perasaan Sasuke kembali berkecamuk. Sungguh pun dalam hati Sasuke, ia mempercayai apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. Dan ada rasa menyesal telah mengatai Sakura adalah pelacur.

Terbesit dalam pikiran Sasuke karena ia mengingat Sakura sedang terancam, untuk kali ini, ia terpanggil dan merasa harus melindungi Sakura dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Di mana dia"

"Dia kutinggalkan bersama cucuku"

Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Lewat sini" ia melangkah mendahului Sasuke. Setidaknya ia bisa memenuhi keinginan Shion untuk membawa Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran untuk menemui Sakura?" tanya Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto tahu sifat keras kepala Sasuke. Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin terpengaruh begitu saja hanya karena mendengarkan ceritanya barusan. Ataukah Sasuke ingin menemui Sakura dan akan membunuhnya. Naruto cuma memajukan bibir, masa bodoh.

Sasuke mendengus tidak jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya, itu janjiku padanya. Sekarang aku tidak peduli apakah ia masih mau hidup bersama denganku atau tidak"

Naruto mendengus tertawa, "Anggapanmu akan berubah setelah melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup bersama dengan seorang wanita yang kerjanya cuma tidur dan menangis"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatap Naruto, "Apa maksudmu"

"Dia terus menangis dan menyebut namamu. Ketika lelah dengan tangisannya, ia tertidur. Tapi setelah bangun dari tidurnya ia kembali menangis. Sangat menyedihkan jika aku harus hidup dengan wanita seperti itu" Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya sambil sedikit menggerutu.

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan" Sasuke sangat berharap kalau apa yang di ucapkan Naruto tidak benar. Sasuke jauh lebih berharap Sakura baik-baik saja dan hidup dengan pria lain, dari pada mendengar berita menyedihkan tentang Sakura.

"Jadi berita seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan kalau kami akan menikah?"

"Mungkin lebih baik"

Naruto mendesah dan memperdengarkan tawanya, "Ternyata kau masih peduli. Syukurlah. Sayang sekali, berita itu tidak ada"

"Bisakah kita cepat kesana?"

Tapi sebelum Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya, lagi-lagi Sasuke berhenti dan membuat Naruto juga ikut berhenti.

Sebelum Naruto bertanya, Sasuke sudah berkata, "Aku berubah pikiran. Apa pun yang terjadi di antara kalian,aku tidak peduli, aku akan mendapatkan milikku kembali. Termasuk jika aku harus menghabisimu"

Naruto tersenyum, "Seperti itulah Sasuke yang ku kenal", dengan nada tanpa menunjukan adanya ketersinggungan, dan mempercepat larinya mengikuti permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya begitu ia melihat Shion duduk di depan api unggun. Ia berdiri dan menatap tubuh Sakura dari tempat agak jauh. Begitu miris perasaan Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terbaring lemah dan hanya di selimuti dengan kain sederhana.

"Ternyata, selain licik, kau juga sangat pelit" gerutu Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati tempat di mana Shion sedang menunggui Sakura.

Shion menoleh begitu ia mengetahui ada yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hhaah! Syukurlah kalau kalian sudah datang", Sambut Shion tampak bernafas lega.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan makin mendekat.

"Hey bocah apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" gerutu Naruto menuntut.

"Dia sedang sakit dan kau hanya menutupi dengan kain sederhana?" Sasuke membalas gerutuan Naruto

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berbaring di atas tumpukan jerami kering. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tadinya aku ingin membawa dia ke desa terdekat. Tapi Desa yang terdekat, menolak kehadiran orang asing gara-gara kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh sekelompok orang berkuda" Naruto menerangkan

Sasuke mulai mengabaikan ucapan Naruto, tangannya menjulur dan menyentuh kening Sakura. Ia begitu tercekat, badan Sakura sangat panas untuk ukuran orang yang sedang demam tinggi.

Sasuke menundukan kepala, "Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Karena kecemburuan konyolku, dia…" bisiknya perlahan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang, aku di hantui oleh suaranya yang selalu memanggil namamu. Aku sudah bosan tahu" Sasuke menoleh pada Shion sesaat. Kemudian pandangannya kembali di arahkan pada Sakura.

"Sakura" Bisik Sasuke sambil membelai lembut Sakura.

"Sasuke.. hiks..hiks" Igauan Sakura, di sudut matanya terlihat setitik cairan bening yang mengalir.

Naruto menepuk pundak cucunya agar mereka menjauh dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke segera membuka pakaiannya. Ia segera menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan bajunya. Tidak hanya itu ia pun menggunakan kain yang biasa ia jadikan sabuk untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sakura agar lebih hangat.

Ia merebahkan diri di samping Sakura sambil memeluk agar tubuh yang tampak agak menggigil.

Lengan atasnya juga ia gunakan sebagai bantal untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf" Bisiknya perlahan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bisikan Sasuke justeru di balas dengan igauan Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

...

-SSS-

...

Sakura terbangun setelah semalam ia merasa tidur sangat nyenyak. Ia merasa heran karena ternyata ia sedang di peluk oleh seseorang yang bertelanjang dada. Ia hampir saja memberontak, jika saja ia tidak mencium aroma dari tubuh yang begitu ia kenal.

"Sasuke" Desis Sakura. Tadinya ia ingin membuka mata tapi ia batalkan.

Ia berharap jika ini adalah mimpi. Ia tidak ingin bangun, ia lebih memilih untuk terjebak di alam mimpi selamanya, dari pada bangun dan mendapati kenyataan Sasuke yang tidak ada di sisinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun" Suara yang Sakura begitu kenal menyapanya. Ia makin menguatkan tutupan matanya.

"Ku mohon, jangan ada yang bagunkan aku. Biarkan seperti ini" Suara Sakura lirih, bahkan terdengar ia ingin menangis. Ia makin merapatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sambil merapatkan kepala Sakura. Bahkan dengusan nafasnya terasa menghembus di kepala Sakura.

"Sakura. ini aku, kau tidak bermimpi" Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura seolah-olah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka matanya. Dan tampaklah senyum Sasuke yang menyambutnya.

"Sasuke" desis Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn"

"Sasuke.. hikss.. hwaa..kmmm…" Sakura gelagapan. Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya.

Sasuke baru melepaskan bungkamannya ketika ia merasa Sakura sudah tenang, "Sakura, ku mohon jangan menangis. Maafkan aku" Ujar Sasuke dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling merapat.

"Tapi Sasuke, akulah…", Nafas Sakura terengah-engah mendapat serangan mendadak .

"Tidak Sakura!" potong Sasuke, "Akulah yang salah, seharusnya aku meyakinkanmu, bukan menuduhmu" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merapatkan wajah Sakura pada dadanya. Dagunya ia letakan di puncak kepala Sakura.

"Cukup Sakura. Aku mengerti semuanya, akulah yang meminta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah" Sasuke kembali berujar saat ia tahu kalau Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi.."

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Yang kau lakukan tidak salah"

"Sasu, aku juga ingin meminta maaf" Balas Sakurah melirih.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali mencium pucuk kepala itu. Sasuke kemudian menciumi seluruh wajah wanita yang sangat ia rindukan. Berikut bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Sakura, wanita yang membuat Sasuke merasa sepi tanpanya.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Aduh! Kurang nge-feel ya, pertemuan Hikari dan Sasu. Gome ne… waktu nulis nih chap, ane lebih pokus ke penyelesaian konflik SasuSaku.

Jihaaa… inilah alasannya kenapa ane membuat chara Hino Hikari, ane pengen membuat konflik SasuSaku. Tapi karena nggak tahu buat momen bagaimana caranya mereka konflik, maka ane cuma dapat ide, ini cara satu-satunya. Sekalian menggambarkan kondisi SasuSaku jika mereka terpisah… konyol nggak tuh.


	11. Rahasia Hino Hikari

**Kirara967:**

He..he..he.. gome ne… *garuk kepala rasa bersalah*. Ane juga bingung, tiba-tiba aja muncul ide jahil -?- untu membuat konflik sasusaku… tapi setidaknya penyatuannya berasa manis kan? Plakk

 **ohshyn76:**

iya… selalu semangat kok. Makanya di up date tiap hari *devil's smirk*. Thx ya udah selalu ngasi semangat

.

.

Chap depan mungkin ending.

.

.

Rahasia Hino Hikari

…

…

…

Sesosok tubuh melangkah lambat sambil menenteng sebuah alat musik kecapi. Rambutnya yang merah panjang terurai, berkibaran dipermainkan angin. Sebagian wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tersembunyi, tampak tersibak jelas karena hembusan angin yang menyibakkan rambutnya.

Sosok tubuh yang tak lain adalah Nagato, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah pedati melintas di depannya.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sebelum membantai para korbannya, ia terlebih dahulu memperdengarkan alunan dan syair sedihnya pada para korban.

Sontak rombongan para pemusik jalanan itu menoleh. Alis mata menaut menandakan rasa heran dan kagum.

Seperti sedang terhipnotis, anggota rombongan yang berjalan kaki, cuma berdiri terpaku mengamati pria itu memainkan kecapinya.

Trass!

"Uuuh!"

Salah seorang diantara mereka tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan dara merembes keluar dari dadanya. Padahal tidak terlihat adanya serangan tapi tiba-tiba rekan mereka itu jatuh dengan luka seperti habis di tikam.

Ting! Ting!

Kembali dua orang tumbang dengan kepala terpenggal.

Salah seorang diantaranya seperti tersentak setelah darah salah satu dari rekannya telah berciprat mengenai wajahnya. Ia sadar kalau kematian mengerikan yang melanda rekannya di sebabakan oleh orang yang memetik kecapi di depannya.

Wajahnya merah padam menatap pada Nagato yang masih duduk tenang memperdengarkan syair sendunya.

"Kau… kau harus mati keparat!" usai menggeram marah, ia mulai menerjang Nagato.

Ting!

Belum sampai maksud dari si penyerang, dentingan kecapi milik Nagato telah memotong tubuh pria itu menjadi dua bagian.

Rekan yang lain tidak mau tinggal diam, mereka berharap jika menyerang bersamaan akan mudah mengalahkan pria pemain kecapi itu.

Tapi semua tinggal harapan. Saat Nagato memtik dawai kecapinya secara bersamaan. Serasa ada ribuan pedanga yang di lemparkan kepada mereka. Dan hasilnya, semua tumbang dengan kondisi tubuh tercabik-cabik.

"Keparat! Rupanya kau juga sudah menemukan kami!" seru pria yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh tempatnya di depan Nagato. Pria itu berambut putih memakai masker.

"Hm! Akhirnya kau keluar juga Sakumo" geram Nagato yang di tujukan pada pria berambut putih memakai masker.

Pria yang di panggil Sakumo oleh Nagato, cuma menatap intens pada Nagato dari atas ke bawah.

"Nampaknya kau punya urusan dengan atasan kami, Orang Gila!" Ujar pria yang disamping kanan Sakumo.

Nagato mesih tetap di tempatnya, ia mulai memainkan kecapinya. Dan melantunkan syair yang ia biasa dendangkan ketika akan mencabut nyawa korbannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau banyak membantai para pemusik seperti kami" Ujar pria di samping kiri Sakumo memotong syair Nagato yang di lantunkan.

Lagi-lagu lantunan syair pengantar maut yang biasa di praktekkan Nagato kembali terdengar. Bahkan kali ini terasa pilu.

 _ **Datang dari jauh membawa duka.**_

 _ **Merambah hutan belantara**_

 _ **Dekat menebarkan luka.**_

 _ **Mencerca tanpa bersuara**_

 _ **Meski di hati dendam membara.**_

 _ **Mencari sang durjana penyebab sengsara.**_

Nagato melanjutkan syairnya.. Mengabaikan pertanyaan pengawal Sakumo.

"Sakumo" usai melantunkan rentetan syairnya, Nagato mulai berbicara, "Ingatkah kau keluarga Uzumaki yang telah kalian bantai sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Sakumo masih diam tidak bergeming. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, ia mengingat-ingat peristiwa pembantaian yang ia lakukan pada sebuah keluarga.

Nagato kembali mendengus, "Rupanya tidak ingat ya. terlalu banyak keluarga yang kalian bantai dan anak gadisnya kalian nodai. Sehingga kau lupa"

Suara si pemetik kecapi itu terdengar dingin dan angker. Sehingga hati ketiga orang itu berdebar dan semakin tegang. Dan memang mereka sudah mendengar sepak terjang tokoh itu yang menggiriskan.

"Hmh…! Tentu saja aku ingat. Para keluarga berambut merah. Tapi kenapa hanya aku, bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak sendirian" Suara Sakumo terdengar gemetaran.

Ia merasa ngeri membayangkan ia akan menjadi korban dari Nagato. Dari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara pertarungan. Tapi tahu-tahu, semua bawahannya yang berjalan kaki tadi telah tergeletak seperti habis di bacok pedang.

"Ketiga kawan busukmu sudah kukirim ke neraka. Yang tersisa adalah kau" Nada menyeramkan dari Nagato masih tetap di perdengarkan.

"Selama sepuluh tahun aku menyesali perbuatanku yang telah membuat dosa besar terhadap keluargamu" Mata Sakumo terlihat sayu menandakan rasa penyesalan.

Nagato cuma tersenyum meremehkan melihat sinar mata penyesalan dari Sakumo. Ia tahu, itu adalah akal-akalan dari Sakumo untuk meloloskan diri dari maut.

Nagato bukanlah orang bodoh, ia bisa menebak kalau nada penyesalan tadi adalah kata lain meminta di kasihani.

"Sakumo, aku ingin tahu. Siapa yang telah menodai adikku"

"Salah satu rekanku"

"Kalau begitu aku menyesal, ternyata aku membunuh salah satu ayah dari keponakanku"

"Tunggu! Adikmu masih hidup? Pertemukan aku dengannya, aku ingin minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah ikut menodainya. Syukurlah, dengan demikian aku sedikit bisa mengurangi beban dosaku" mata Sakumo kelihatan berbinar. Ia berharap jika ia mengaku, Nagato memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Dan dengan demikian ia bisa selamat.

"Kau memang licik Sakumo. Kau memang akan ku pertemukan dengannya" Naguto menatap tajam, suaranya terdengar menggeram. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya di akhirat"

"Kau… "

Wuuut! Wuuut..!

Dengan licik Sakumo menyerang

Sakumo tidak mau menunggu lama ia tahu pemuda di depannya itu akan membunuhnya. Ia merasa tak perlu lagi mengambil waktu, maka ia pun memutar pedang secara bersilangan.

"Yeaaat..!"

Diiringi teriakan keras, Nagato mulai membuka serangan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu meluncur cepat ke arah lawannya.

Wuuut!

Kecapi yang berada di tangan kanannya menyambar cepat dengan kekuatan menggiriskan, tertuju ke arah kepala Sakumo. Laki-laki bermasker itu segera menggerakkan pedangnya untuk menangkis. Namun, serangan itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah tipuan. Karena pada saat hampir mencapai sasaran, tiba-tiba kecapi itu tertarik pulang. Nagato segera menggantikannya dengan tusukan jari-jari tangan kiri yang terbuka mengancam lambung lawan.

Zebbb!

"Aaah…!"

Sakumo yang tidak mengira gerakan lawan demikian cepatnya, cepat melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan berbahaya itu. Sambil melompat, dikirimkannya sebuah bacokan yang tidak kalah berbahayanya. Pedang di tangan kanannya menyambar ganas mengancam leher lawan. Nagato pun bukanlah orang bodoh. Kaki kanannya segera digeser ke samping disertai liukan tubuhnya, maka serangan Sakumo hanya mengenai tempat kosong. Kemudian dilancarkannya serangkai serangan balasan yang mengancam jalan-jalan darah kematian di tubuh pria bermasker itu.

Dengan tidak kalah ganas, pedang di tangan Sakumo menyambar, menyambut serangan lawan. Pertarungan pun berjalan semakin sengit. Kedua tokoh itu saling menyerang dahsyat.

"Yeaaat…!"

Sakumo berteriak melengking tinggi. Nampaknya, pria itu telah mengerahkan seluruh kepandaian untuk segera menjatuhkan lawan. Serangannya kali ini benar-benar hebat dan menggiriskan.

Wukkk! Wukkk!

"Haiiit…!"

Sambil membentak keras, Nagato berkelebat cepat menghindari sambaran pedang yang berhawa maut itu. Di sini kecepatan Nagato yang jarang ada duanya.

Setiap kali pedang di tangan lawan menyambar, selalu saja hanya mengenai tempat kosong. Dan memang, gerakan tubuh pemuda itu masih jauh lebih cepat daripada sambaran pedang lawan. Bukan hanya itu saja. Dalam setiap elakannya, laki-laki tinggi kurus itu selalu mengisinya dengan sambaran kecapi nya maupun tusukan jari-jari tangan. Sehingga dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Nagato kini sudah mulai dapat mendesak lawannya yang mulai kelihatan kewalahan.

Sehingga pada saat melompat, ia tidak sempat lagi menghindari sambaran kecapi yang menghantam punggungnya.

Desss!

"Huagkh…!"

Sakumo terjengkang.

Pada saat bersamaan Nagato mulai duduk bersila dan bersiap memainkan kecapinya.

Sakumo tambah waspada.

"Saatnya permainan puncak di mulai" Suara Nagato yang datar dan dingin.

Tring! Tring!

Sakumo kkaget bukan main, dua orang yang mengawalnya tadi sudah rubuh dengan kepala menggelinding. Makin jelaslah kengerian yang di pertunjukan Nagato.

"Aaaaah!"

Tahu-tahu saja, bahu sakumo mengeluarkan darah seperti habis di tikam

Sebenarnya Sakumo merasakan adanya hawa serangan ke arahnya. Tapi karena tidak terlihat, maka ia pun tak sempat menghindar.

Sakumo makin membulatkan mata menyaksikan pertunjukan Jutsu oleh Nagato.

Tring!

Sekali lagi Sakumo menjerit, sambungan bahunya telah lepas. Tangannya runtuh ke tanah. Darah memancar dari bagian yang terpotong dan membanjiri bagian samping baju yang ia kenakan.

Tring! Tring!

"Aaaah.."

Kedua mata Sakumo telah mengeluarkan darah. Ia makin menjerit-jerit sambil memegangi bola matanya dengan satu tangan yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit yang melandanya membuat ia minta ampun dan minta untuk di bunuh.

"Kematian cepat sangat terlalu enak bagimu, Sakumo" Nagato tampaknya sangat menikmati penderitaan yang dialami Sakumo.

"Belum selesai" Nagato memperdengarkan tawa apalah artinya buat orang yang sedang menderita kesakitan seperti Sakumo.

Ting! Ting!

"Aaaaargghh" kembali Sakumo melolong panjang. Dua kakinya telah buntung.

Nagato nampaknya belum puas, kembali dentingan dawainya mencabik-cabik tubuh Sakumo.

Sakumo hanya bisa melolong panjang, merasakan rasa sakit yang perih di sekujur tubuh.

Nagato menarik sedikit sudut bibir.

Ting…! Jreng!

Perut Sakumo robek hingga usus terburai.

Akhir dari penderitaan Sakumo adalah tewas perlahan dan kesakitan dengan tubuh penuh luka bacokan.

Tidak hanya Sakumo yang menjadi korban, pengiring wanitanya pun tidak luput dari maut.

Nagato menarik nafas panjang, "Ayah, Ibu, dan Mito. Ku harap kalian tenang. Dendam kalian sudah terbalas" Gumammnya perlahan sambil menundukan kepala.

Meski ia merasa kalau dendamnya telah tuntas, namun batinnya seperti belumlah puas. Sepertinya ia memang sudah sangat menikmati pembunuhan yang ia lakukan.

…

-SSS-

…

"Tsunade, mengenai Sakura ini, kenapa kau menginginkan kematiannya?" Ujar Hikari pada Tsunade yang masih sibuk mengobati luka di dadanya.

Pria itu masih menunggu jawaban dari wanita cantik yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukannya yang mengobati luka di dada Hikari.

"Sakura itu… sepertinya ia orang baik-baik. Aku merasa ia tak pantas untuk di bunuh" Imbuhnya kemudian.

"Kau juga sudah mulai tertarik padanya?" Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya.

Hikari memegang tangan Tsunade sambil tersenyum, "Sama sekali tidak!" Imbuhnya perlahan tapi tegas.

"Aku tidak tahu dendam mu padanya. Tapi sebaiknya lupakanlah dendammu. Agar kau, maksudku kita bisa hidup tenang"

Hikari menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak suka membunuh tanpa alasan. Kemarin aku menyerangnya karena ia hampir membunuhmu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah selamat, jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk mengincarnya"

Hikari kembali mengulurkan tangannya membelai kepala pirang itu dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, berjanjilah padaku, jauhilah permainan yang kau buat, yang akan membahayakanmu ini" Hikari menarik kepala Tsunade dan memeluknya.

"Hm" Tsunade cuma menggumam dan mengangguk dalam dekapan Hikari.

"Hikari, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

"tentu saja, aku akan membahagiakanmu" balas Hikari sambil tetap membelai kepala Tsunade.

"Pria yang bersama Sakura itu sangat mirip denganmu, apakah dia Saudara kembarmu?"

"Aku rasa bukan. Buktinya dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Kalau dia memang saudaraku, pasti dia memanggilku dengan nama lain"

"Atau mungkin dia juga mengalami hilang ingatan, sama sepertimu"

"Entahlah"

Posisi mereka tidak berubah. Tsunade perlahan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap belaian kekasihnya itu.

…

-SSS-

…

"Pelan-pelan Sakura" Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk bangun. Meski sudah kelihatan baikan, namun tubuhnya masih kelihatan lemah. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah mulai normal.

Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Sakura. sehingga Sakura bisa bersandar di padanya.

"Ne Sasuke, Apa kau memiliki saudara kembar?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku tidak pernah bercerita soal aku yang memiliki Saudara kembar"

"Tapi, aku juga bingung. Jika kalian memang bersaudara, apakah kembar bisa memiliki tanda lahir yang sama? Dan jika pria itu hanya meniru, bisakah si peniru meniru semua detil bagian tubuhmu. Bahkan… uumm.. termasuk yang pribadi… bukankah peniru hanya meniru bagian yang biasa terlihat?"

"Ukuran penisnya juga sama" ucapan vulgar Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Benar… eh!" wajah Sakura kontan memerah dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Tingkah Sakura justeru membuat Naruto dan Shion tertawa terbahak. Sasuke cuma menatap jengkel pada kakek dan cucunya tersebut.

"Jadi karena itu, kau begitu yakin kalau aku adalah dia" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan tawa Naruto, ia membelai pucuk kepala gadisnya.

"Hm…" Sakura mengangguk dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Naruto, kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

Naruto menautkan dahi tanda ia berfikir keras. Berkali-kali bola matanya kelihatan bergulir kekiri dan kekanan.

"Seingatku… dan Sakura memang benar. Kembar identik bukan berarti benar-benar mirip kan? Tapi antara Sasuke dan Hikari tidak ada satu pun yang membedakan. Bahkan sampai tanda lahir yang tersembunyi tempatnya. Itu seperti tubuh Sasuke atau Hikari yang di gandakan"

Naruto masih kelihatan berpikir keras, wajahnya kelihatan berjerut dan seperti menahan nafas. Lalu akhirnya wajahnya seperti kembali ceria, tampaknya ia ingat sesuatu.

"Begini, kalau aku ingat sesuatu, aku akan menceritakan tentang asal muasal kembaran mu itu"

Naruto melihat sekilas pada Sakura.

Sakura yang masih dalam kondisi lemah, tidak kuasa duduk berlama-lama. Maka ia pun berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Sasuke sebagai bantal. Sasuke membelai kepala yang ada di pahanya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Ceritamu" tegas Sasuke saat hanya Naruto hanya memperhatikan sakura.

"Sabar sedikit, Bocah! Baiklah kulanjutkan. Di dunia ini ada banyak jutsu aneh. Jutsu abadi, termasuk juga jutsuku. Dan..."

"Bukanyan semua jutsu itu aneh" Shion memotong.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku" seru Naruto pada Shion.

Shion cuma cengengesan mendapat seruan dari kakeknya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng. Sepertinya hanya Shion yang memiliki warisan dari kakeknya, yaitu berisik.

"Aku lanjutkan" ia melototi Shion sesaat, "Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, ada seorang ninja yang di kenal sebagai Malaikat Tanpa Wajah".

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, yang lain cuma bungkam. Mereka masih menunggu kelanjutan dari penjelasan Naruto.

"Ada beberapa pendapat kenapa orang ini di sebut tanpa wajah. Yang pertama, karena belum ada yang melihat langsung wajah orang ini. Dan yang kedua, dia memang tidak memiliki bentuk wajah"

"Tapi yang jelas, dia terkenal susah untuk di bunuh karena dia memiliki _Reika_ , yaitu nama jutsu yang bisa berpindah jasad. Dan kemampuan lainnya adalah mampu menggandakan tubuh orang lain"

"Seperti Bunshin?" Shion menyela penjelasan Naruto.

"Tidak! Bunshin jika mati atau kalah maka ia akan lenyap seperti asap. Tapi tubuh yang ia gandakan akan mati dan membusuk seperti manusia pada umumnya. Artinya ia membuat individu baru. Eumm.. sama seperti makhluk bersel satu" bantah Naruto.

Sasuke mulai kelihatan menautkan alis tanda sedang berfikir keras. "Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menggandakan tubuhku"

"Kalau yang itu aku juga kurang tahu. Mungkin ia bisa menggandakan tubuhmu dengan bersentuhan denganmu. Atau mungkin dengan cara mengambil sampel darimu, semisal rambut atau darah", Naruto mendahului Shion yang ingin berbicara, "Bukankah selama ini kau bersinggungan ataupun bertarung dengan banyak orang. Nah,pada saat itulah ia bisa mengambil sampel dari tubuhmu"

"Menggandakan tubuhku? Bukankah itu artinya ia sama sepertiku… maksudku seharusnya pemikiran kami sama… kalau aku sangat mencintai Sakura, kenapa ia tidak?" Sasuke masih nampak kebingungan.

"Dia menggandakan tubuhmu, tapi tidak dengan jiwamu, dengan kata lain, dia membuat tiruan tubuhmu yang kososng tanpa jiwa. Nah tubuh yang kosong itulah yang ia rasuki" kembali Naruto menerangkan sekaligus menyanggah pernyataan Sasuke.

"Alasannya apa?" suara Sasuke memelan, seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Meski suara Sasuke barusan perlahan, namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto, "mungkin ia tertarik dengan tubuh dan kemampuanmu"

"Sampai di sini kurasa kalian mengerti Sasuke, Sakura" Naruto mengambil jedah sesaat sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, dia menggandakan tubuhku, dan hasilnya ia rasuki. Dan dia memiliki semua kemampuanku" Sasuke mengulangi keterangan Naruto

"Tentu saja, bukankah, itu adalah fisikmu juga. Bukankah kemampuan berhubungan dengan fisik. Tapi jiwa dan pola pikir kalian berbeda, bisa saja kau baik, tapi dia jahat, karena kalian memiliki jiwa yang berbeda. Termasuk rasa sukamu pada sakura dan justeru dia tidak" terang Naruto

"Tapi satu lagi, mungkin itu di sebut kekurangan. Jika ia tidak segera keluar dari tubuh yang ia rasuki, maka ia akan kehilangan ingatannya. Fungsinya memang hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri", terang Naruto kemudian, "Dan ini sedikit menguntungkan, karena jika ia sudah lama berada dalam tiruan tubuhmu, maka ada kemungkinan ia sekarang kehilangan ingatan. Dan jika ia memang punya misi lain, maka ia tidak akan ingat"

"Menurutku itu juga jutsu yang tidak berguna, apa untungnya jutsu yang bisa menggandakan fisik" Shion malah kalem menanggapi.

"Kata siapa? Jutsu itu bisa dipakai buat mengecoh. Sangat berguna di pakai untuk menyusup daerah musuh", balas Naruto tidak kalah kalem.

"Dan satu lagi, umurnya akan sama dengan tubuh yang ia gandakan. Dan di penghujung umur sebenarnya, barulah ingatnnya kembali. Dan pada saat itulah ia mencari tubuh baru"imbuh Naruto.

Shion malah menautkan alis tidak mengerti,

"Bukankah itu tubuh Sasuke juga. Dan setiap tubuh memiliki usia tersendiri. Contohnya, jika umur Sasuke berumur 70 tahun, maka tiruannya itu atau yang sekarang bernama Hikari, juga berumur 70 tahun. Kecuali jika salah satunya terbunuh, itu tidak masuk hitungan" jelas Naruto atas kebingungan cucunya. **(#Footnote#)**

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, jika ia mungkin sudah kehilangan ingatannya. Apakah ia juga bisa memiliki keturunan? Maksudku tiruan tubuhku yang ia rasuki"

"Kalau kau bisa, dia pasti juga bisa. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

Sasuke tersenyum, membelai lembut kepala Sakura.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan, jika masih ada lagi Uchiha yang lain, selain keturunan ku dan Sakura"

"Tapi dia kan tidak memakai nama Uchiha, kalau tidak salah dia memakai nama Hino" sela Shion

"Tidak masalah dengan nama, yang penting masih ada lagi keturunan Uchiha lain" ujar Sasuke nampak sangat berharap, ia lalu menoleh pada Sakura yang terlihat sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan yang lain agar tidak berbicara dan membiarkan Sakura istrahat.

"Aku juga mau istrahat" ujar Shion sambil menjauh mencari tempat istrahat.

"Jadi, sekarang apa rencanamu Sasuke" Naruto bertanya setelah di rasanya Sakura sudah terlena dalam tidurnya.

"Entahlah! Yang pasti aku tidak tinggal diam. Sakura selalu terancam, dan ternyata orang yang mengincarnya adalah mantan atasannya sendiri. Aku akan mendatangi mereka"

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mendesah nafas, "Aku akan meminta mereka agar tidak memburu lagi Sakura"

"Kalau mereka menolak?"

"Akan ku paksa agar berhenti. Meski aku dan tubuhku yang lain itu akan bertarung?"

Sasuke malah menatap Naruto yang justeru cengengesan.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, Sakura adalah tanggung jawabku" Imbuh Sasuke lagi sambil menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kapan kita mulai!" Naruto masih setia dengan cengirannya.

Kelihatan dada Sasuke mengembang, hembusan nafas kuat dari Sasuke terdengar, ia pikir tidak ada salahnya jika Naruto ikut membantu "Setelah Sakura pulih"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini sudah mulai terdengar dengkuran halusnya. Ia kembali menatap Naruto

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau bilang Sakura pernah ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, kenapa kau malah menghentikan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Bukankah kami pernah membunuh cucumu."

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku sudah terlalu sering di tinggal mati. Kesedihanku karena kematian anggota keluargaku sudah biasa aku alami. Jadi kematian Deidara dan Ino, hanyalah sebagian kecil. Tenang saja, sudah terbiasa"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang, mereka berdua adalah penjahat yang paling dicari. Membunuh mereka mungkin adalah cara terbaik bagi mereka agar berhenti" Naruto nampak mengambil jedah sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, hanya saja, waktu itu aku sangat kasihan pada Sakura" imbuh Naruto

Sasuke menunjukan seringai pada Naruto, "Tapi jika saja kau membiarkan Sakura waktu itu. Aku akan menyalahkanmu dan aku akan membunuhmu"

Terdengarlah tawa perlahan Naruto, "Karena itulah aku menghalangi Sakura"

"Terima kasih" ujar Sasuke perlahan.

…

-SSS-

…

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku sudah baikan" jawab Sakura.

"Kau masih ingat, rumah tempat Tsunade?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kita akan kesana"

"Untuk apa Sasuke" tanya Sakura kini berganti wajah kekhawatiran, tanpa bertanya pun Sakura sudah bisa menebak tujuan Sasuke. Dan seperti apa berikutnya, sudah ia pastikan, bertarung.

"Sakura, mereka akan terus menerus memburumu. Kita tidak tahu, siapa saja yang menjadi suruhannya. Yang bersiap menyerangmu secara diam-diam"

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang Hikari. Tapi kurasa ia mau di ajak berdamai. Saat bertarung dengannya, aku merasakan adanya kebaikan di dalam dirinya. Kurasa kau juga sudah mengerti kenapa waktu itu ia ingin membunuhmu" alasan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah nafas panjang, "Kita akan mencoba berdamai dengan mereka"

"Kalau tidak mau?" Shion tiba-tiba menyela.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku minta kalian untuk segera pergi, karena kami kemungkinan saling bertarung. Dan aku tidak ingin kalian melibatkan diri" ucap Sasuke menatap Shion bergantian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura"

"Aku akan menyertaimu, Sasuke" Sakura menegaskan.

"Mungkin inilah yang memang harus terjadi. Tapi aku yakin padanya, kami akan tetap mencari jalur damai" jujur, Sasuke juga tidak ingin bertarung dengan orang yang ia anggap adalah uchiha itu.

Berkat Sakura sebagai petunjuk jalan, Sasuke dan yang lainnya berhasil memasuki area wilayah kekuasaan Senju. Yang sekarang di pimpin oleh Tsunade.

"Berhenti kalian!" bentak seorang penjaga gerbang ketika Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah berada di depan gerbang distrik Senju.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian" Naruto menanggapi.

"Mau apa!" pria penjaga tadi masih menatap penuh selidik. Sementara penjaga yang lain sudah siaga.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu. Akulah Sakura, yang di inginkan oleh pemimpin kalian" Sakura yang kali ini menjawab.

Sekilas kelihatan kalau penjaga tadi kaget. Tapi sebelum penjaga itu mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu. Seorang penjaga lain datang.

"Siapa mere…ka.." penjaga yang baru datang tadi, hendak menunjukan wibawanya. Menghentikan ucapannya, bahkan ia kelihatan ciut ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Maaf Tuan Hikari…" penjaga itu semakin ketakutan, "Bukankah.. tadi.. Tuan.. ada di… maaf, silakan masuk" dia yang salah mengenal orang. Ia pikir kalau atasan mereka datang membawa temannya.

"Aku bukan atasan kalian, namaku Sasuke"

"Sasuke?" Salah satu pengawal itu mungkin sudah mendengar atau pernah mengenali Sasuke.

"Dia pasti Sakura" tudingnya lagi pada Sakura

"Benar" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap pengawal itu satu persatu.

Para pengawal itu sontak menghunus pedang masing-masing dan siap melakukan serangan.

Siapa yang tidak ingin langsung menyerang, hadiah yang di tawarkan Tsunade bagi mereka yang berhasil membunuh Sakura sangat menggiurkan. Kemolekan tubuh Tsunade dan hartanya.

"Seraaaang" teriak sang komandan setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang menjadi incaran atasan mereka kini sudah berada di depan mereka.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Voila… setelah bertapa satu menit satu detik dan puasa tujuh menit tujuh detik persepuluh, akhirnya dapat juga pencerahan tentang Hikari. Haaah… chara yg satu ini agak repot juga *emang ini ide siapa*.

Oh ya sekalian juga mau sedikit ngasih info nih, ide awalnya Hikari adalah hasil kloning atau hasil penelitian atau apalah namanya yg bersangkutan dengan lab, tapi nggak jadi karena kayaknya ini udah terlalu pasaran deh.

Berikut ane juga mau ngambil inspirasi (baca : meniru) dari Mr Masashi, masih ingat tentang misi penyelamatan Gaara di awal2 serial shippuden? saat Gaara di tangkap anggota Akatsuki. Dan ingat saat Tim nya Might Guy, menginjakkan kaki di sebuah tempat di markas Akatsuki, dan timnya Might Guy bertarung dengan duplikatnya masing-masing. Dan ada yg tahu nama tempat itu? Nah ane sempat dapat ide asal Hikari dari situ. Ini juga nggak jadi, udah kebanyakan ngutang sama Mr Masashi

Note : Sorry ya, ane nggak terlalu excited nonton, jika serial Naruto nggak ada Sasu atau Saku yg tampil :D **(-_-"))** jadi wajarlah ane nggak tahu soal nama tempat itu. Ato memang nggak di sebutin ya, nggak tahulah.

Yang terakhir, Hikari lahir dari sebuah Jutsu, dan ini yang kayaknya cocok, dan ini yg kepake, meski rada2 aneh sih.

 **Note: (#Footnote#)**

Tolong, ini jangan di campur adukkan dengan agama dan kepercayaan, yang mengatakan kalau umur emang sudah di tentukan dari Sang Pencipta, yang tidak bisa dimajukan atau di undur.


	12. Kasih yang Abadi

**Kirara967**

Soal Nagato ya.. uhmm… ada kok di dialog Nagato dan Hikari di chap 4 (pas setelah adegan lemon Tsunade dan Hikari)

Di situ di jelaskan, kalo Nagato datang ke konoha untuk memburu Sakumo dkk atau orang yg membantai keluarganya. Tapi masalahnya, Sakumo dkk, membawahi pemusik, makanya Nagato begitu membenci bahkan sampai membantai para pemusik. Nah ketika bertemu dengan Tsunade, ia justeru melihat sosok adiknya yaitu Mito, ada pada diri Tsunade. Makanya ia begitu patuh bahkan menganggap Tsunade sebagai saudarinya ( **Sisterzone** ), bahkan sampai terkena syndrom sister complex atas Tsunade.

Soal isteri Naru… kalo yg ini.. ane kira udah ane paparkan di chap 10 season 1.. setelah cek ulang, ternyata nggak ada ya… gomen ne.. ada text yg hilang di chap itu *buagh* :D. intinya isteri Naruto yaitu Hinata udah almarhum, udah tua sih (mungkin Naruto pelit kali ya, dia nggak ngajarin jutsu Souzou saisei, biar sama-sama awet muda :D).

Thx ya, sepertinya chap 10 pada season 1 emang harus di up load ulang. Beneran ada text yg harus di tambahkan.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Andai mereka tinggal satu rumah, bisa-bisa terjadi Kekasih Yang Tertukar.. ha..ha,ha.. just kid.

.

.

.

.

Kasih yang Abadi

…

…

…

Pertarungan keroyokan yang di lakukan oleh anak buah Tsunade melawan empat orang masih terus berlangsung. Kelihatan kalau pertarungan ini tidak berimbang, kalau mengikuti pemikiran, tentu saja empat orang itu akan habis dalam sekali gebrak. Namun kenyataannya. Justeru empat orang itulah yang mengungguli pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu.

Sekali bergerak, pedang di tangan Sakura melukai seorang lawan-lawannya sehingga tidak bisa bangun. Gerakan dari gadis cantik itu sangat lincah dengan tubuh yang lentur, membuat Sakura terlihat meliuk-liuk di tengah keroyokan lawan-lawannya, hal inilah yang membuat anak buah Tsunade kesusahan mendaratkan serangan pada Sakura

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu tampan itu membagi-bagi pukulan dan tendangannya ke arah beberapa orang lawan yang berada di dekatnya. Hebat dan benar-benar mengagumkan sepak terjangnya. Karena kecepatan geraknya, dalam waktu singkat, pengeroyoknya dapat dirobohkan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto dan Shion, kemampuan taijutsu Shion ternyata juga tidak bisa di remehkan. Setiap gerakannya mampu menumbangkan lawan-lawannya dengan mudah. Dan belum ada satu pun serangan dari bawahan Tsunade yang mengenai tubuhnnya.

Begitupun dengan Naruto. Pukulannya yang di sertai dengan penggunaan jutsunya yang menghasilkan hembusan angin kuat, sehingga setiap kali memukul, ia berhasil menghempaskan beberapa lawan-lawannya.

Awalnya keempat orang itu tidak berniat membunuh, tapi karena keberingasan anak buah Tsunade. Memaksa mereka menggunakan kekerasan.

Terutama Sasuke, ia melihat hampir saja salah seorang anak buah Tsunade melukai Sakura, membuat Sasuke makin kesal dan mengamuk.

Mendengar suara keributan, sang pemilik rumah langsung keluar melihat apa yang terjadi. Pemilik rumah, yakni Tsunade sedikit kaget setelah tahu siapa yang membuat keributan. Pengawalnya sudah bergelimpangan. Yang selamat, dan hanya terluka, memilih untuk melarikan diri, itupun tinggal beberapa.

"Sakura!" seru Tsunade.

"Kau lagi..." seru pemuda yang di samping Tsunade, ia menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, apa yang membuat kalian ingin membunuh Sakura" Sasuke menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Karena dialah penyebab duka bagi Tsunade" sahut pria rambut merah yang juga muncul, Nagato.

Sasuke dan Nagato saling tatap.

"Kau…" Sasuke dan Nagato hampir bersamaan. Keduanya bisa menebak kalau mereka pernah saling berbicara dengan mengenali suara masing-masing.

"Hm! Jadi pelacur yang kau maksud adalah Sakura. Apakah pelacur itu sudah menerimamu kembali?" nada sinis dari Nagato, bahkan terdengar menyindir.

Sakura memerah dengan ucapan Nagato. Beruntung Sasuke sebelumnya memang sempat menceritakan yang bersangkutan dengan ucapan Nagato barusan.

Sasuke menoleh pada Tsunade, "Bukankah dulu dia bawahanmu" Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan sindiran Nagato,

"Bagus sekali! Akhirnya kau sendiri yang membawanya kesini, aku berterima kasih" sebelumTsunade menanggapi, Jiraiya datang dan langsung menyerang tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Wutt!

Plak!

"He… he.. he… permainan kita belum selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan kita" Naruto memperdengarkan cengengesannya ketika berhasil menahan serangan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya segera melompat mundur sambil menyiapkan senjatanya yang berupa tali panjang seperti cemeti.

Ting!

Terdengar dentingan dawai kecapi milik Nagato.

"Sakura…"

Tring!

Brett!

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan Sakura sambil berdiri menghalau sebuah serangan yang tak terlihat dari Nagato.

Meski sukses menahan serangan Nagato, tapi tak ayal bahu Sasuke sobek seperti habis digores pedang yang tajam.

Nagato membelalak, bagaimana mungkin serangan yang selama ini langsung memakan korban bisa di halau oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat bahunya yang telah robek. Ia menautkan alis.

"Sakura, mundurlah! Dia terlalu kuat. Ia memiliki serangan yang tak terlihat"

Sakura ingin membantah.

Sasuke menilik luka goresan yang ada di bahunya. Dan luka itu sama persis dengan luka yang terdapat pada mayat para musisi yang pernah ia dan Sakura temui.

"Jadi selama ini, kaulah yang sering membantai para pemusik panggilan?" seru Sasuke pada Nagato.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Sakura, ia selama ini sangat kesal dengan tindakan pembunuh pemusik yang tidak pandang bulu itu. Dan akhirnya si pembunuh itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Tahan Sakura!" Sasuke segera mencegah Sakura, "Apa tadi kau merasakan hawa serangannya ketika di arahkan padamu?"

"Sedikit" jawab Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Mudurlah! Kau juga Shion"

"Tapi, Sasuke.."

"Jangan membantahku Sakura" bentak Sasuke sambil menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, meski kedengaran seperti marah, tapi Sakura justeru menangkap raut kekhawatiran di mata Sasuke. Dengan alasan itulah, Sakura terpaksa mundur, agar kekasihnya itu tidak makin khawatir.

Untuk sementara Sasuke dan hikari termasuk Nagato terdiam saling tatap.

"Jadi kau kesini ingin mengacau di tempatku? Atau kau memiliki tujuan lain" Hikari kemudian angkat bicara.

"Benar, aku kesini ingin meminta kalian menghentikan perburuan yang selalu membuat Sakura selalu di bawah bayang-bayang maut. Selain itu, setelah aku tahu, aku ingin menghentikan dia yang telah banyak membunuh para musisi panggilan. Aku ingin dia mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya" nada datar dari Sasuke menatap tajam pada orang yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

Hikari cuma tersenyum sinis menatap Sasuke, "Tadinya aku berniat ingin berhenti memburu kekasihmu. Tapi sekarang, kau malah datang mengacau, menghabisi banyak bawahanku. Bahkan kau juga ingin membunuh temanku. Itu artinya, aku akan menghentikanmu"

"Jadi tidak bisa jika tanpa harus bertarung" gumam Sasuke

…

-SSS-

…

Jiraiya memutar-mutar senjatanya kedepan hingga tali cemeti itu membentuk bulatan seperti spiral. Naruto cuma bisa menatap dengan tenang pada Jiraiya.

Wutts!

Ujung cemeti yang di beri pemberat berupa pedang pendek itu meluncur menuju Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto dengan sigap menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping.

Brakk!

Dinding kayu di belakang naruto hancur berkeping. Dengan demikian Naruto selamat.

Wuss!

Kembali ujung cemeti berputar mengarah pada Naruto. Dengan sigap ia memiringkan tubuh sehingga sabetan pedang di ujung cemeti itu lewat beberapa centi di depan lehernya.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai. Tsunade, kau juga mundurlah!" perintah Hikari.

Kedua pria itu mulai berdiri saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Untuk kali ini, keduanya sudah bisa di bedakan dengan melihat pakaian mereka. Kalau Sasuke memakai kemeja putih yang biasa ia kenakan, sementara itu Hikari memakai kemeja warna hitam.

Setelah naruto berhasil meloloskan diri, Jiraiya justeru melakukan serangan susulan. Ia meraih satu kunai dan dilemparkan ke Naruto.

Meski mendapat serangan beruntun, Naruto tidak lantas panik. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuh kesamping.

Crass!

"Ukh!"

Meskipun sudah sempat menghindari serangan susulan Jiraiya, dada Naruto masih sempat di robek kunai Jiraiya. Meski luka nya tidak dalam dan sama sekali tidak membahayakan, tapi luka yang di torehkan sedikit memberi rasa perih pada Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hikari sudah mengokohkan sikap kuda-kuda.

Keduanya melangkah kesamping menjauh agar orang di sekitar mereka tidak terkena imbasnya.

Tap! Tapp!

Keduanya mulai saling menyerang, pedang di tangan di ayunkan menuju titik mematikan dari lawan.

Wuss!

Tring!

Berkali-kali keduanya saling menyerang sehingga suara benturan pedang terdengar berulang kali.

Hikari menghindari serangan Sasuke yang menuju dadanya. Kemudian dengan sugap ia menekuk lutut dan memutar tubuh lalu menyerang balik menuju kaki Sasuke.

Trang!

Kembali benturan pedang terjadi. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Hikari kembali mengayunkan pedang hendak membelah dua tubuh Sasuke.

Kembali Sasuke menghalau lalu melompat sedikit menjauh dari Hikari.

Hikari merangsek seakan tidak ingin memberi ruang untuk Sasuke. Ia memutar pedang dan dia arhkan menuju kepala Sasuke.

Tring!

Sasuke menggunakan pedangnya sehingga serangan pedang Hikari melesat ke arah atas kepalanya.

Hikari tiba-tiba saja menangkap lengan Sasuke, ia memutar tubuh hingga punggungnya menempel pada Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan sikutnya menuju perut Sasuke.

Buk! Buk!

Setelahnya Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan sikut Hikari. Ia kemudian melompat dan menyabetkan pedangnya pada Hikari. Tentunya Hikari melompat mejauh dari Sasuke.

Sekarang kesempatan bagi Sasuke untu menyerang balik, Ia bergerak cepat sambil membabat kaki Hikari. Hikari melompat, kesempatan bagi Sasuke, ia memutar tubuh dan mengganti serangan kakinya yang lebih cepat dari serangan pertama.

Buagh!

Tendangan keras Sasuke berhasil mendarat di dada Hikari yang masih melayang di udara.

Masih beruntung Hikari masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan mendarat dengan kedua kaki.

Sasuke kembali menyerang. Hikari menyambut sambil membungkukan banda sehingga pedang Sasuke lewat di atas tubuhnya. Hikari terus melaju kedepannya. Sasuke tidak membiarkan, ia segera mengejar Hikari.

Heaah!

Hikari menahan serangan Sasuke setelahnya ia membalas menyerang Sasuke.

Kini keduanya kembali bertarung dalam tempo yang cepat. Keduanya kini seperti bayang-bayang yang saling menabrak satu sama lain. Percikan bunga api disela-sela benturan pedang sering terlihat.

Sakura maupun Tsunade merasa nafas terhenti. Jantung keduanya berdetak lebih kencang. Meski keduanya sudah tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Sasuke dan Hikari.

Namun Sakura dan Tsunade bisa menilai siapa yang terdesak. Jika bayang putih yang mendesak bayangan hitam maka di pastikan Sasuke lah yang mendesak. Dan ini akan membuat Sakura sedikit bernafas lega. Ataupun sebaliknya.

Sementara pertarungan Naruto dan Jiraiya juga semakin seru.

Ctar!

Brakk!

Sambaran cemeti dari Jiraiya berulang kali terdengar, dan kelihatan mendesak Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto kaget. Tiba-tiba saja cemeti milik Jiraiya sudah melilit tangan kirinya.

Set!

Jiraiya membetot Naruto, hingga Naruto sendiri tertarik ke arah Jiraiya.

Sedikit beruntung bagi Naruto, tarikan Jiraiya sedikit lemah, sehingga Naruto bisa menjejakan kaki tepat di depan Jiraiya.

Jleg!

Duk! Duk!

Begitu Naruto mendarat, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan tendangan nya sebanyak dua kali tepat di sambungan lutut jiraiya. Tidak hanya itu tendangan Naruto dengan cepat pula tepat melayang ke dada Jiraiya.

Belum cukup dengan serangan susulan dari Naruto.

Naruto melompat dan mengarahkan sikutnya tepat mengenai wajah Jiraiya

Dess!

Jiraiya terjajar mundur. Sekilas diwajahnya terlihat ringisan setelah berkali-kali mendapat serangan dari Naruto.

Wuss!

Guna menghentikan serangan berikut dari Naruto, Jiraiya melempar kunai. Naruto terpaksa menghentikan serangannya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga lemparan Jiraiya lewat sejengkal di depan dadanya.

…

-SSS-

…

Sasuke meluruk menusukan pedang pada Hikari, dengan sigap Hikari berkelit sehingga Sasuke melewati tubuhnya. Tapi begitu serangan dan tubuh Sasuk melewati Hikari, ia dengan cepat memutar tubuh dan kembali menyabetkan pedangnya.

Wuss! Wuss!

Hikari terpaksa melompat menjauh. Sassuke sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan lawannya, ia pun memburu dengan kecepatannya.

Hikari terpaksa melompat berkali-kali setiap kali Sasuke menyerang.

Trang! Tring!

Merasa tidak ada lagi ruang untuk menghindar, Hikari memapaki serangan Sasuke dengan pedangnya pula.

Wuss!

Sangat cepat memang. Begitu ada kesempatan, Hikari balas menyerang, ia memutar tubuh sambil menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah belakang. Kaki Sasuke yang di jadikan sasaran pedang tersebut.

Wuss!

Sasuke yang sudah menduga kalau kakinya yang di jadikan sasaran serangan, sehingga ia pun mengehentakan kakinya ke tanah dan tubuhnya meluncur naik sedikit dengan gerakan bersalto balik.

Wuuut!

Begitu kakinya hendak memapaki tanah, kaki kanannya menendang.

Wuss!

Hikari memiringkan tubuh kebelakang, sehingga tendangan Sasuke lewat di depan hidungnya.

Saat kaki Hikari mendarat, ia medorong tubuhnya kedepan. Hikari tidak ingin kecolongan maka ia pun menahan serangan Sasuke.

Trang!

Kembali benturan keras dari dua kekuatan yang sama besar itu.

Sementara itu pertarungan Naruto melawan Jiraiya mendekati akhir.

Tangan naruto yang masih terikat oleh cemeti milik Jiraiya, mendapat serangan beruntun. Beruntung Naruto masih bisa berkelit menghindar.

Wess!

Naruto mengayunkan pukulannya yang menimbulkan angin tornado. Dengan cepat Jiraiya melompat menghindar dan melewati kepala Naruto.

Disaat tubuh Jiraiya masih di udara, maka Naruto membetot cemeti yang mengikat tangannya. Dengan demikian tubuh Jiraiya meluncur kearah Naruto. Dan…

Trasss!

"Hunggk!"

Jiraiya tidak sempat lagi menjerit ketika pedang di ujung cemeti miliknya sendiri telah menancap dan menembus batang lehernya.

"Kagutsuchi!"

Blarr!

Lagi-lagi ledakan benturan energi dari dua petarung yang mirip, kembali terdengar. Naruto segera menoleh ke kedua petarung lain.

Sasuke maupun Hikari kelihatan saling menjauh. Yang jelas kedua petarung sudah mengalami luka di beberapa tempat. Tapi mereka mengabaikan. Dan kembali siap bertarung.

Hikari melompat lebih tinggi dari kepala Sasuke, ia sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Heaaah!"

Hikari menjerit, ia mengayunkan pedangnya hendak membela tubuh Sasuke.

Trang!

Sasuke merasakan tekanan saat ia menahan serangan Hikari. Sasuke mendepak Hikari, ia membengkokan lutut sambil memutar tubuh. Hikari melompat, dengan cepat, Sasuke menyabetkan pedangnya keatas.

Bretss!

Pakaian hingga kulit di bagian dada Hikari sobek. Dan dengan kecepatan yang sama pula ia mengarahkan tendangannya pada Sasuke.

Duak!

Sasuke terlempar kebelakang, Hikari menyusul dengan gerakan pedang yang menggulung.

Heaah!

Sasuke segera memperbaiki keadaan dan menyambut serangan Hikari. Tapi ternyata serangan Hikari adalah tipuan, ia melompat berputar di udara sambil megayunkan pedangnya menuju Sasuke. Sasuke menahan sekaligus melakukan dorongan sehingga Hikari mendarat di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali meluncur kedepan. Serangan dengan cara yang sama di lakukan oleh Hikari.

Cring!

Yang terjadi adalah dua pedang yang saling bergesekan.

Hikari membalikan badan dengan cepat ketika tubuh masing-masing sudah saling melewati. Ia ingin kembali melakukan serangan susulan. Tapi ia kaget, ternyata Sasuke justeru terus meluncur menuju Sakura.

Tring!

Kembali terlihat Sasuke seperti menghalau sebuah serangan. Ternyata Nagato melakukan serangan pada Sakura secara diam-diam, dan beruntung Sasuke masih sempat mengetahui dan cepat menolong Sakura.

"Dasar licik!" geram Sasuke. Maka ia pun menggunakan gerak kilatnya menuju Nagato.

Trang!

Serangan Sasuke terhenti, karena ternyata Hikari juga melindungi Nagato. Maka Sasuke kembali bergerak secepat kilat. Ia tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Tsunade.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Sasuke.

Terlambat bagi Hikari dan Nagato untuk bertindak, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan berbuat demikian.

"Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa kalian menginginkan kematiannya. Sebaikanya kau hentikan saja keinginanmu" geram Sasuke di belakang Tsunade.

"Kau, dasar Licik!" bentak Hikari.

"Hentikan, Hikari" ujar Tsunade sambil melihat ke arah Jiraiya yang sudah tewas, "Karena Jiraiya sudah mati. Maka sekarang aku tidak ingin lagi kau membunuh Sakura" imbuh Tsunade.

Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya yang tadi ia todongkan pada Tsunade, "Kenapa?"

"Karena…"

"Tidak…!" tiba-tiba saja Nagato yang menggertak seklaigus memotong penjelasan Tsunade. Semua menoleh pada Nagato.

"Dia lah penyebab _Dan Kato_ meninggal sehingga Tsunade mengalami kedukaan. Dia tidak akan ku maafkan"

"Cukup Nagato!" balas Tsunade, "Sakura tidaklah bersalah, duka ku sudah hilang…"

Ting!

Nagato memetik beberapa kali dawai gitarnya.

"Sakura…" Jerit Sasuke, ia tahu kalau Nagato melakukan serangan pada Sakura. matanya membelalak. Ia tidak sempat lagi menolong kekasihnya.

Trass! Crass!

"Hikari.." giliran Tsunade yang menjerit.

Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Hikari menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng sehingga yang terkena serangan adalah Hikari. Dan Sakura tentu selamat

Krass!

Kepala Nagato menggelinding, Sasuke muncul dibelakanngya dan memenggal kepala Nagato yang tidak sempat lagi membaca gerak kilat milik Sasuke.

Sakura juga menatap tidak percaya.

"Maaf!" bisik Hikari pada Sakura.

Sakura melihat ada tiga buah titik darah yang mengalir deras keluar di dada Hikari seperti habis di tikam pedang.

"Hikari.." teriak Tsunade sambil berlari dan menangkap tubuh Hikari yang mulai sempoyongan. Hikari terjatuh tepat dalam pelukan Tsunade.

Usai membunuh Nagato, Sasuke melesat dan berdiri di samping Sakura. begitu juga Naruto dan Shion. Keempatnya kini berdiri mengelilingi Tsunade.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini!" jerit Tsunade yang duduk sambil memeluk tubuh Hikari.

Hikari tersenyum, "Karena aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri…"

"Kenapa?" air mata tsunade tidak bisa ia bendung. Ia menangis menatap Hikari, yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan karena luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Hikari masih tersenyum hangat pada Tsunade, "Aku kecewa, karena ternyata kehadiranku tidak bisa menghapus _Dan Kato_ dari ingatanmu", Hikari menarik nafas berat.

"Kau memberiku nama 'Hikari' tapi ternyata tidak bisa menerangi kegelapan dendammu. Aku benar-benar merasa pria yang tak berguna" imbuh Hikari perlahan dan sedikit terbata.

"Kau salah, Hikari.. hiks.. kau salah, karena mu, aku bisa melupakan kesalahan yang selama ini ku limpahkan pada Sakura"

Perlahan tangan Hikari terangkat dan membasuh air mata Tsunade, Ia tersenyum, "Syukurlah, tapi kenapa kau masih ingin memburu Sakura?"

Tsunade menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke itu, "Karena aku sudah berjanji pada mereka. Mereka menginginkan ku melayani mereka, aku takut, jika mereka berhasil membunuh Sakura dan menuntut janjiku. Karena itulah aku ingin kau yang membunuh Sakura. Aku takut Hikari, aku takut jika kau meninggalkanku karena akan melayani mereka" Tsunade makin menangis sendu.

Hikari sedikit tertawa meski nampak meringis, "Dasar kau ini. Kenapa kau tidak katakan dari awal. Mereka memang bukan orang baik. Kau bisa memintaku untuk menghabisi mereka" ucap Hikari lembut. Jemarinya kembali di gerakan untuk membelai kepala Tsunade

"Aku takut… hiks… kumohon Hikari, jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks..hiks.."

"Maaf Tsunade" Hikari menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Sakura, "Sasuke, kalau kau merasa tidak memiliki saudara kembar. Berarti ada kemungkinan aku hanyalah tiruanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi tiruanmu. Aku tidak ingat masa laluku atau aku memang tidak memilikinya. Hikari adalah nama pemberian Tsunade… Uhuk.."

Hikari tiba-tiba terbatuk, nafasnya terasa makin berat dan terdengar memburu.

"Tidak! Sakura ku mohon, kau ninja medis tolong selamatkan Hikari" panik Tsunade melihat Hikari nampak sekarat.

"Tidak perlu. Sakura hanya akan membuang tenaga, aku tidak akan tertolong lagi" Hikari tetap tersenyum meski sudah terlihat di paksakan, "Jangan salahkan Sakura".

Hikari kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, "Aku ingin… min…ta to..long Sasuke. Maukah kau menjaga Tsunade, kumohon"

Sasuke memilih diam dan hanya sedikit mengangguk.

Melihat anggukan Sasuke, Hikari terlihat lega.

"Jangan Hikari… aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku" Tsunade makin menangis meraung sambil memeluk tubuh Hikari.

"Maaf Tsunade, aku hanyalah tiruan, yang pa..tut…" ucapan Hikari terhenti seiring dengan berhentinya nafas pula. Ia terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Tsunade.

"Hikariii… kyaaaa" Tsunade mejerit, tangisan pilunya makin di perdengarkan. Ia meraung sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke. Ia mengerti seperti apa perasaan Tsunade saat ini.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Tsunade yang masih memeluk mayat Hikari.

"Kau tidak perlu memenuhi keinginan Hikari… hiks.. hiks…" Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air matanya.

Sasuke menundukan kepala, karena tidak sanggup bertatap mata dengan Tsunade.

Sementara Tsunade kembali melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Sakura" panggil Tsunade setelah tangisannya berhenti dan menyisakan senggukan. Suaranya terdengar serak dan nyaris tidak terdengar jelas.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan, aku masih bisa menerima ketika kehilangan _Dan_ , tapi ini, jauh menyakitkan, aku tidak sanggup Sakura.. hiks.." kembali Tsunade menunjukan curahan hatinya, seolah ingin memberi tahu perasaan hatinya dan agar Sakura juga mengerti. Meski Tsunade kembali berusaha menahan tangisannya, namun air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu memenuhi keinginan Hikari. Biarkan aku menyusul kekasihku"

Jleb!

Belum sempat Sasuke memberi tanggapan. Tsunade sudah menusukan sebuah pisau tepat di jantungnya.

"Hi…ka..ri.." Tsunade akhirnya jatuh dalam keadaan memeluk Hikari.

Sasuke diam mematung. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keempat orang itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas berat, entah mengapa, ia juga merasa sesak melihat adegan yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura yang dari tadi sudah menitikan airmata harunya.

"Sebaiknya kita mengubur mereka" pinta Sasuke ketika semua sudah kembali tenang.

"Satu lubang?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Dua. Satu lubang besar untuk mengubur semua bawahan Tsunade. Dan satunya lagi untuk mereka berdua" Ujar Sasuke menatap mayat sepasang kekasih yang masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Penguburan mayat Tsunade dan seluruh bawahanya sudah selesai di lakukan.

Keempat orang itu, masih berdiri di samping satu nisan yang bertuliskan Hino Hikari dan Hino Tsunade.

"Sasuke" Sakura yang dari tadi menitikan air mata memanggil, "Ini Salahku" ucapnya sambil menyapu air matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura, kenapa kau merasa bersalah?" Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Dulu, Tuan _Dan_ _Kato_ memintaku untuk menghentikan penyelidikanku terhadap Ninja Kegelapan, tapi, aku menolak" Suara Sakura lirih, dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Seandainya dulu aku menurut, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi" Imbuh Sakura.

"Sakura, kau hanya melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan itu memang seharusnya" balas Sasuke.

"Tapi…" bantahan Sakura tertahan

"Ini adalah takdir mereka. Kalaupun dulu kau mengikuti perintah _Dan Kato_ , maka akan ada kejadian lain yang akan menyebabkan mereka kembali seperti ini. Seperti itulah takdir, kita tidak bisa lari darinya"

"Ayo!" Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sakura menjauh dari arena pertempuran mereka tadi.

Naruto dan Shion mengikuti langkah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Naruto, apa tidak sebaiknya, pihak pemerintah mengambil alih harta milik Tsunade. Dari pada justeru akan menjadi rebutan. Dan kurasa kau bisa menduga, akan ada lagi banyak korban, dan ujung-ujungnya, kalian dari pihak pemerintah yang repot" ujar Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Mungkin, tapi sudahlah, kita kan tidak tahu di mana ia menyimpan hartanya. Biarkan saja seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan kelak akan ada yang beruntung dan menemukannya" balas Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke menggumam.

"Bukankah masih ada maid-nya, biarkan saja para maid itu yang menjadi pewaris harta milik Tsunade" Shion ikut menyela.

Sasuke maupun Naruto menatap pada Shion, "Kau benar juga" ujar Naruto.

"Sasuke, mungkin kita akan berpisah di sini. Kami akan kembali ke Ibu Kota Konoha" imbuh Naruto kemudian, ia dan Shion menghentikan langkahnya, SasuSaku juga demikian, keduanya menghadap pada Naruto.

"Nah! Sakura kami mohon pamit" ujar Shion lalu memeluk hangat Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Hati-hati, semoga kita bertemu kembali"

"Naruto, Shion. Terima kasih, karena pernah menjaga Sakura-ku" ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Kuharap kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi. Kau sudah tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi, jika kejadian itu terulangi lagi" senyum Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau kita ketemu lagi, ku harap kalian sudah…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, "Sudahlah, sampai jumpa, daah!" Naruto segera melesak pergi di susul Shion.

"Ne Sasuke. Kalau kita mempunyai anak, aku ingin memberi salah satu nama dari mereka untuk anak pertama kita" ucap Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa?" tatapan penuh kehangatan di tujukan pada Sakura.

"Hikari dan Tsunade" senyum Sakura, ia menjadi membayangkan kalau ia menjadi seorang ibu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, seakan meminta alasan atas keinginannya itu.

Sakura tersenyum hangat, mengerti maksud Sasuke, "Sebenarnya, Tsunade itu orang baik. dia juga sangat patuh pada pasangannya. Dan aku kagum pada rasa cintanya pada Hikari yang begitu besar, bahkan sampai rela mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, demi Hikari"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tahu, Sakura masih menaruh hormat pada mantan atasannya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan Sakura barusan

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum kembali, sambil bergandengan tangan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Hingga keduanya menghilang dari pandangan. Jalan hidup masih panjang membentang.

…

…

…

 **THE END**

.

.

Wokey… atu lagi fict ancur selesai.

Pokoknya, sankyu sebesar-besarnya buat yg udah baca, fav and fol.

Special Thank's To :

 **Kirara967** **Ohshyn76** , **lightflower22, Thasya Rafika Winata** , **Nurulita as Lita-san** , **Khoerun904** , **risnusaki, reika44, QRen, Dewazz, ranindri**

Once again, Thank You so much, guys…

See ya …


	13. Epilog

Karena permintaan, ane takut juga di kutuk oleh sohib-sohib, ya udah deh, ini special buat sohib yang nge-request, mohon maaf yak, kalo masih ada yang kurang *ini emang udah pasti* :D.

Oh ya, ane juga mau ngasih tahu nih. Tolong yah, kalo ngeriview, kalo bisa pake akun lah. Kan nggak enak kalo ada yg ngasih saran dan masukan, authornya juga pengen diskusi ato tukar pikiran, jadi nggak bisa, karena review sebagai Guest.

Kalo misalkan lupa password ane saranin, buat akun baru lah. Setuju!?

 **Udah banyak nih, yang ngasih saran, tapi ia jadi guest, mau tukar pikiran? Dengan cara apa? Orang reviewnya sebagai guest**

Nah inilah sepenggal curhatan ane.

Keep your reading.

Oh ya… tanggapan atas review sohib ada di bagian akhir.

…

…

Special Guest : Itachi. U

…

…

 **Good News**

…

…

…

Di hutan yang bisa di katakan bukanlah hutan lebat. Sasuke dan Sakura istirahat di bawah pohon guna menghindari sinar matahari yang terasa membakar itu.

"Ne Sasuke. Aku ingin buah yang itu" tunjuknya pada buah dari pohon yang sedang mereka tempati untuk istirahat dari sengatan matahari.

Pohon yang tumbuh liar itu memang sedang berbuah lebat. Dan sudah banyak yang ranum, bahkan juga sudah banyak yang berjatuhan.

"Tapi Sakura. kan banyak yang berjatuhan, kenapa harus yang di atas sana" jawab Sasuke sedikit kurang semangat. Panasnya matahari membuat ia merasa malas untuk bergerak.

" _Mou…_ pokoknya aku mau yang di atas" Sakura mulai menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya.

"Baiklah" Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah dan menurut. Ia mulai bersiap mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kedua kakinya untuk melompat ke atas buah yang di maksud Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau manjat"

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura memastikan kalau ia salah mendengar apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi… ini kan panas"

"Jadi tidak mau…" Sakura memperlihatkan muka cemberut, "Sasuke jahat.." Sakura mulai menundukan kepala, bahunya sedikit terlihat tergetar.

"Baiklah… baik"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, ia bingung dengan sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Makin manja, selalu meminta keinginan aneh-aneh.

Bahkan pernah Sasuke di minta untuk memakai pakaian Sakura yang kekecilan untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Maksudnya, Sasuke harus berpakaian ala Sakura. Dan hasilnya, gaun kipao milik Sakura yang ia paksa kenakan, jadi sobek sana-sini. Selain itu pakaian nya juga kependekan sehingga terlihatlah kelaminnya yang justeru mengacung keras. Menyaksikan kekonyolan itu, membuat Sakura tidak berhenti tertawa. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal membiarkan kekasihnya itu menertawainya.

Tidak hanya itu, setiap kali makan, Sakura makan lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan berakhir dengan kembali di tumpahkan. Setiap kali melihat Sakura menumpahkan isi perutnya, Sasuke selalu khawatir.

Dan kini keanehan lain muncul lagi. Sekarang Sakura minta buah yang ada di atas pohonnya. Dan harus di ambil dengan cara di panjat. Padahal ia bisa dengan cara mudah, yaitu melompatinya.

"Nih" Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa buah. Ia turun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Sakura sangat antusias menerima pemberian Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah, begitu melihat Sakura dengan lahap memakan buah yang ada di tangannya.

"Sasu.. aku ingin kau makan yang ini" pintanya pada Sasuke.

"Heh! Itu kan. Tidak!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura menunjukan wajahnya yang hendak menangis.

"Baiklah…" Sasuke lagi-lagi terpaksa mengalah. Ia mengambil buah yang di sodorkan Sakura padanya. Ia menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin ia akan menghabiskan buah yang rasanya sangat asam itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke memakan buah asam itu.

Sakura justeru menatap Sasuke yang berusaha mengunyah buah yang rasanya sangat asam itu dengan tatapan aneh. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke makin kebingungan.

Sasuke makin kelabakan ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menempelkan mulutnya. Bahkan lidah Sakura sudah masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke sambil mengais-ngais hasil buah yang di kunyah oleh Sasuke. Sebentar saja, sebagian hasil kunyahan Sasuke sudah berpindah kedalam mulut Sakura.

Wajah Sakura kelihatan berbinar begitu ia memakan dan menelan kunyahan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kamu makan ini untukku. Aku ingin makan dari mulutmu" ujar Sakura kembali menyodorkan buah lain.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata. Mengunyah buah itu sangat berat ia lakukan, selain karena rasanya, giginya juga sudah mulai terasa ngilu. Tapi menolak keinginan aneh Sakura jauh lebih berat.

Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah dan memenuhi keinginan kekasihnya. Mengunyah buah yang membuat giginya makin terasa ngilu.

…

…

…

Matahari sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap menuju peraduannya. Sang dewi malam pun siap-siap mengganti tugas sang Raja Siang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan hutan dan memasuki gerbang tempat yang terlihat agak ramai.

"Ne, Sasuke, ini kan pinggiran kota Konoha. Aku sering kesini" seru Sakura dengan tangan masih tetap bergandengan.

Tidak ada jawaban melainkan tarikan sudut bibir dari Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju suatu kedai. Yang kelihatan sudah sepi pengunjung.

"Permisi" Sapa Sasuke pada pemilik kedai yang nampak sedang bersiap-siap menutup kedainya. Mungkin ia memang tidak berniat membuka kedainya sampai malam.

"Maaf tuan, kalau hendak makan, kami tidak membuka sampai malam…" orang yang hendak menutup kedai berbalik badan, dan berbicara dengan sopan

"Oh… apa ada kedai lain yang membuka pada malam hari?" Tanya Sasuke juga dengan sikap yang tak kalah sopan, "Kami sudah kelaparan"

Sebelum orang tadi menjawab, "… Sasuke…" seru pria berambut klimis nampak kaget ketika siapa yang di ajak oleh pekerjanya berbicara.

Sasuke menautkan alis begitu ada yang memanggil namanya, ia merasa tidak mengenal orang yang baru muncul.

Pria berambut klimis tersenyum, "Ah, mungkin kau sudah lupa, kau pernah menolongku dari perampok, ketika hendak mengantar dagangan. Tapi aku tidak pernah lupa jasamu Sasuke"

Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa pedagang yang pernah ia tolong selama dalam pengembaraannya.

"Hidan?" agak ragu memang, Sedikit ingatan melintasi otaknya.

"Benar sekali" jawab Hidan dengan mata berbinar, "Kau masih suka mengembara?"

Sasuke dengan senyumannya mengangguk.

Hidan menoleh pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Kenalkan, ini Sakura…"

"Kekasihmu? Atau… isterimu?" potong Hidan menebak.

"Calon Isteri" tegasnya.

"Aha…ha…ha.. maaf, aku terlalu cerewet mengajak kalian ngobrol. Aku yakin kalian butuh tempat istirahat malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di tempatku" imbuh Hidan dengan nada yang seerti sudah sangat akrab.

"Terima kasih, tapi…"

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita ini adalah kenalan lama. Kali ini aku memaksa" potong Hidan.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat pada Sakura.

"Aku lupa, kalian pasti lapar, ayolah, masih ada makanan. Ayo masuk, dan jangan malu, Sasuke, Sakura" hidan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menurut, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Maaf. Hanya sisa dari penjualan hari ini. Dan aku harap ini cukup untuk kalian. Dan jangan kwatir, kalau memang masih kurang, saat makan malam, kalian juga boleh ikut"

"Kurasa ini cukup. Terimakasih" balas Sasuke.

Hidan sudah menghidangkan kedua tamunya makanan, dan selanjutnya Hidan meninggalkan dan membiarkan SasuSaku menikmati hidangannya.

Sakura sudah makan dengan lahap, sementara Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia tahu makanan yang di hidangkan Hidan adalah makanan untuk porsi dua orang, sementara akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering memakan makanan untuk porsi dua orang.

Sebentar saja makanan sakura tandas. Ia menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke kamu belum makan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Makanlah. Aku tahu kamu masih lapar"

"Tapi kamu belum makan" sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang ketika Sasuke menawarkan jatahnya, hanya saja, ia juga tahu kalau Sasuke juga belum makan.

Sasuke mengacak-acak surai Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku masih kenyang. Makanlah lagi!" ujarnya lembut.

Sakura mengambil makanan yang disodorkan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak langsung memakan, "Sasuke, menurutmu, kenapa porsi makanku akhir-akhir ini, makin banyak. Apakah aku akan gemuk?" suaranya lirih.

Sasuke masih tersenyum, "Memang kenapa?"

"Apakah kau masih menyukaiku jika aku tambah gemuk?" penyakit wanita, paranoid pada tubuh gemuk.

Sasuke malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Tentu saja. Aku ingin melihat kecantikanmu yang lain jika kamu bertambah gemuk"

"Mou… Sasu.."

"Sudahlah, teruskan makanmu, seperti apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu" ujarnya serius. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat gemas jika Sakura sedang cemberut, karena godaannya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, ia tidak dia lakukan karena Sakura sedang makan.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan makannya, tapi baru habis setengah dari makanan yang di berikan Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia segera berlari keluar dan menuju samping kedai. Sakura mulai menumpahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Hoeeek"

"Sakura" dengan penuh kecemasan Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura. Meski sudah berulang kali menyaksikan Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke tetap menunjukan rasa khawatirnya.

"Tumpahkan, sampai kau lega" imbuh Sasuke sambil memijit tengkuk Sakura.

Seperti sebelumnya, usai menumpahkan isi perutnya, Sakura menjadi kelihatan lemah.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan muntah lagi?" Sakura menggeleng lemah.

Sakura segera melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, sementara Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Sakura masuk kembali kedalam kedai.

"Maaf Hidan, boleh kami meminjam kamarmu" suara Sasuke penuh permohonan.

"Oh tentu" tanpa banyak bertanya, Hidan segera menunjukan kamar yang di maksud.

Sasuke pamit meninggalkan dan membiarkan Sakura istirahat.

Sasuke segera kembali ke meja makan berniat menghabiskan sisa makanan dari Sakura, karena sebenarnya ia juga lapar.

"Tunggulah sebentar Sasuke, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan yang baru. Tadi aku melihat kau belum makan"

"Tidak perlu, Hidan. Aku akan memakan sisa dari Sakura" sahut Sasuke merasa tidak enak, karena terlalu merepotkan Hidan.

"Jangan Sungkan Sasuke…"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Sayang kan, Jika harus di buang, lagi pula ini sudah cukup" jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi meja tempat ia dan Sakura makan tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Hidan setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan makanannya. Hidan segera dudukdi kursi yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu seperti itu. Aku selalu khawatir. Di tambah lagi makannya tambah banyak dan permintaannya terkadang aneh-aneh" Sahut Sasuke perlahan tapi memperlihatkan wajah kekhawatirannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hidan tersenyum.

Sasuke menautkan alis, "Kenapa?" Ujarnya sambil menatap Hidan.

"Selamat Sasuke" ujar Hidan dengan senyum makin lebar.

Sasuke makin kebingungan menatap Hidan.

"Sakura hamil" ucap Hidan masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa?!" Sasuke masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?" bahagia, tapi takut juga jika apa yang di katakan Hidan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Hidan tersenyum, ia mengerti, memang wajar jika kabar tentang kehamilan pasangan masih sukar di percaya. Apa lagi jika itu kehamilan pertama.

"Aku sudah menikah, Sasuke. Dulu isteriku juga sama, sering muntah dan juga dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh" Jawab Hidan meyakinkan.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling, ia menjadi kurang yakin, karena dari tadi, ia tidak melihat ada orang lain selain Hidan dan pelayannya yang bernama Kakuzu.

Hidan tentu saja mengerti, "Ini bukan rumah tempat tinggalku Sasuke. Rumah kami yang di sebelah. Dan adapun kamar tempat Sakura istirahat sekarang, itu adalah tempat yang biasa ku pakai jika istirahat siang"

Sasuke diam, perasaannya masih bercampur aduk. Tapi yang pasti perasaannya di dominasi oleh kebahagiaan, dan sangat berharap, kalau Sakura benar-benar hamil.

"Eumm.. begini Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau bermalam saja di tempat kami. Ini juga sudah malam" Hidan menawarkan bantuannya.

"Apakah kau memiliki penginapan?"

Hidan tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, tapi kalian boleh bermalam di rumah kami"

"Dan kalau malam, adakah yang tinggal di kedaimu ini?"

Hidan kali ini menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bermalam di kedaimu ini. Lagi pula, mungkin Sakura sudah tertidur. Ia memang sudah kelelahan"

Hidan mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan kau juga ingin memberi tahukan kekasihmu soal kabar gembira ini".

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Seperti apa reaksinya kira-kira"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Mungkin ia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan"

"Mungkin, dulu isteriku juga seperti itu" Sahut Hidan, "Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan pulang. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan untuk memiliki tempat tetap. Kasihan kalau kau membawa kekasihmu kemana-mana dalam keadaan hamil. Belum lagi kalau di pengembaraan kalian, kalian akan di hadapkan pada satu pertarungan. Itu kan berbahaya"

"Benar. Dan aku memang sudah mempertimbangkan"

"Baiklah, selamat istrahat Sasuke, permisi" pamit Hidan dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, mulai sekarang mungkin kau akan sedikit di repotkan. Wajarlah, orang ngidam" imbuh hidan mengingatkan sambil tersenyum, ia meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura yang merepotkan justeru membuatku tambah bahagia" balas Sasuke dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Hidan juga balas senyum sambil mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Hidan, Sasuke dengan senyum kebahagiaannya segera menuju Sakura.

…

-SSS-

…

Hari masih pagi, cakrawala di ufuk timur, masih berwarna jingga.

"Sasu, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Akhirnya Sakura mengungkap juga kebingungannya.

Sejak tadi Sasuke mengajaknya berkeliling. Tanpa bermaksud meninggalkan desa tersebut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sekeliling, "Tempat ini belum terlalu padat penduduk. Dan lagi pula tempat ini kan pinggiran Kota. Tempat belanjanya juga tidak jauh" Sakura memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Aku tidak peduli aku tinggal di mana, yang penting aku bersamamu" balas Sakura.

"Karena itulah aku bertanya padamu" Sasuke menghadapkan badan Sakura padanya, "Kau suka tempat ini?"

Sakura mengiyakan sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini. Dan selamat, ya!"

"Eh!" Sakura merasa heran, untuk apa Sasuke mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Kau ingat tentang kejadian yang menimpamu beberapa hari terakhir?. Uhm.. tentang makanmu yang tambah banyak dan…" Sasuke sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau prilaku Sakura juga ada yang aneh.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Menurut Hidan, itu karena… kau… hamil"

"Hamil?!" Sakura kali ini menggeleng tidak percaya, "Kau yakin? Darimana Hidan bisa yakin mengatakan seperti itu?".

"Benar, dia sudah menikah dan apa yang kau alami juga pernah di alami isterinya" pandangan Sasuke meyakinkan, "Oh ya. bukankah kau Ninja medis, seharusnya kau lebih tahu kan?"

"Anak kita?" Sakura menutup mulut, air mata harunya mulai menetes.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk sekali lagi.

Sakura segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke, air mata harunya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung. Ia sangat bahagia, impiannya menjadi seorang ibu benar-benar akan segera terwujud.

Sasuke juga tidak henti-hentinya membelai Sakura yang ada dalam pelukannya. Ia menyampaikan kebahagiaannya dalam setiap belaiannya.

Bisikan terima kasih dan kata cinta juga sering keluar dari mulut mereka kadang secara bergantian.

Pengembaraan Sang Ninja Pengembara berhenti disini dengan awal hidup yang baru.

…

…

…

Udahan yah, kalau masih ada yang kurang, mohon maaf lah.

Kurang greget ya, he..he..he.. gomen **(-_-"))**

 **..**

 **Nah** ini tanggapan atas review sohib, seperti biasa, ane copi point yg perlu ane tanggapi. Moga2 nggak merubah substansi.

 **ohshyn76** :

 **[** **bikin squel nya dong** **]**

Kalo minta sequel lagi, tema yg bagus apa ya, kamu punya saran?

 **Risnusaki** **:**

 **[** **mereka tu ngga deket secara emosianal gitu** **]** ada, secara kan, Sakura pernah menjadi orang kepercayaan Dan Kato, Sakura juga pernah menjadi semacam dokter keluarga bagi Dan Kato dan Tsunade, masa sih di situ nggak terbentuk hubungan emosional.

 **[** **malah klo difikir2 kesan sunade ama hikari tu buruk** **]** sebenarnya Tsunade itu baik, hanya saja karena termakan oleh emosinya sendiri, makanya jadi dendam. Mungkin ini pelajaran juga buat kita, kalo jangan terlalu cepat termakan emosi, entar nasibnya kayak Tsunade lagi :v. Dan Hikari ane kira udah ada pemaparannya, bagaimana saat Hikari menaruh empati melihat Sakura yang sedang terpuruk. Bahkan ada juga kan percakapan kalau Hikari meminta Tsunade agar berhenti memburu Sakura. Bahkan selalu menanyakan alasan kenapa Sakura harus jadi buruan. Tapi lagi-lagi Hikari juga termakan oleh emosi, tapi bertendensi LOVE. Demi si dia gitu…

Inti dari intinya, Tsunade dan Hikari sebenarnya orang baik :D.

 **[** **masa mau namain anaknya sunade ama hikari** **]** alasannya karena Sakura begitu terkesan pada Tsunade, bagaimana Tsunade rela mengakhiri hidupnya karena kecintaan pada sang kekasih. Pada hal sama Dan Kato aja Tsunade sampai nggak segitunya.

Ada kok di text chap 12 … enggaklah :v emang baru di tambahin, karena review kamu ini.

Tapi ane juga mikir kalo Sakura lebih baik lagi, ia melupakan kalau Tsunade ingin membunuhnya dan justeru memberi apresiasi dengan berniat menggunakan nama mereka untuk anaknya, mulia nggak tuh

 **[** **klo menurut aq ce haruznya sasusaku itu ky menetap di suatu tmpat punya rumah** **…** **minimal pas sakunya hamil lah** **baru and gitu** **]** nah karena reviewmu ini, ane publish nih epilog. Anggap aja this's special for you. Jadi ane minta ya lain kali jangan review sebagai guest lagi, biar enak, bisa tukar pikiran

Oh ya ada lagi, **Renegade** sayyy.., bukan Rinnegan atau rinegane.

Dan untuk sequel kedua renegade, jadilah… mudah-mudahan bisa publish bulan depan, ato paling tidak akhir bulan ini. Soalnya Renegade adalah Fict pertama dan karya tulis pertama ku juga dan jujur ini favoritku juga. Pengennya renegede sequel yg rencananya mau di kasih judul **New Generation vs New Akatsuki** , harus di susun scara apik. Sebenarya konsep udah ada, tinggal pengembangan saja, dan ini yang agak susah. Mengingat banyak apresiasi bagus pada fict renegade. Ane pikir sequelnya musti sebagus renegade ato paling nggak, jeleknya dikit lah :v. Yah, mungkin nggak sepanjang renegade sih, karena ceritanya… bocorannya nggak jadi ya… :D

Satu lagi, thx ya atas apresiasinya. Dan jujur, ane emang lebih berpokus pada adegan berantem dan lemon ketimbang kisah lain. Oh ya, ane juga pokus kok sama kisah cinta ato interaksi SasuSaku.


End file.
